Lost Legacies livre 2 : Dawngard
by Shadows of Samhain
Summary: un an s'est passé depuis la mort du dévoreur de monde. Une nuit sanglante s'étend dorénavant sur les terres gelées de Bordeciel. Fenrir Lamedunord et Runa Marcheombre sont confrontés à une nouvelle menace qui pourrait bouleverser à nouveau leur vie. L'annonce d'une nuit éternelle plane au dessus d'eux.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonsoir à tous, camarades, compagnons, mages et Khajiit de passage en fuite. (Sansguine en poursuit en ce moment). je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur le deuxième opus de notre histoire avec notre camarade Fenrir Lamedunord. Je vous fais un petit résumer de son histoire.**_

 ** _Fenrir, enfant de dragon, a retrouvé, dans un tertre enfui dans la glace, la fille de Tiber Septim, Runa MarcheOmbre. Son ami Onmund et lui-même décident de l'emmener dans leurs quêtes dans Tamriel pour ne pas la laisser aux mains des thalmors. Cette dernière l'aide avec son Huscarl Sahir, une khajiit élevée comme une nordique, a affronté Alduin, le dévoreur des mondes. Les deux enfants de dragons se sont épris l'un de l'autre durant leur aventure. Mais une nouvelle menace s'élève dans la nuit. Une nouvelle prophétie vient de commencer et ils ne savent même pas encore s'ils vont en échapper._**

 _ ** _Voilà donc la suite que certains pourrait attendre depuis plusieurs semaines et je m'en excuse. Le travail s'est déversé sur moi comme une avalanche et je ne savais même plus ou donner de la tête._**_

 _ ** _Sinon, Skyrim appartient à Bethesda et l'histoire et les OCs sont l'invention d'une duchesse manienne/démentienne (dépends de la semaine avec Shéo) et la participation active sur les idées et l'écriture d'une khajiit sympathique qui vous salue._**_

 _ ** _Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenues ainsi que les questions auxquels je réponds facilement._**_

 _ ** _PS : Message important en bas de chapitre ^^._**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : J-3.**_

Faillaise était en effervescence. Les gardes ne savaient plus où donner la tête avec le nombre de personne qui arrivaient dans la ville. C'est vrai que l'évènement qui allait se dérouler à la fin de la semaine n'était pas anodin. Un mariage allait être célébré, mais pas n'importe lequel. Même si ce n'était pas des rois ou reines, beaucoup attendaient ce moment depuis des mois.

L'auberge en elle-même avait été remplit à raz par les invités principaux. Onmund se marra en regardant les gens s'affoler dans les rues avant de se diriger vers le cimetière. Il regarda aux alentours avant d'appuyer sur l'un des emblèmes de la tombe, laissant apparaitre un passage souterrain. Il reprit son package et descendit l'escalier avant de fermer l'accès. Il ouvrit alors une seconde trappe et descendit le long d'une échelle. Il entendait les voix en dessous de lui. Arrivé sur place, il vit Sahir en pleine discussion avec Engla et Saphir.

\- Salut les filles ! Je suis le dernier ?

\- ONMUND !

\- Salut mon cœur.

La femme chat lui sauta dessus avant de l'embrasser sous les regards jaloux de plusieurs voleurs de la place. Car oui, il était descendu dans la citerne de la guilde des voleurs. Un des rares lieux où l'euphorie de la fête n'avait pas prit l'esprit. Normal, les affaires étaient plus intéressantes pour eux. Un mariage entrainait toujours beaucoup de profit pour une bande de voleur.

\- Non, il manque toujours le principal concerné de la fête. … Il est allé régler un problème à Kagrenzel. Un homme lui a demandé de venir sauver sa fille qui a été enlevée par les bandits.

\- Et notre dragonne favorite ?

\- … Kidnappée par les jarls. Elle se trouve actuellement au palais. Même Maven Roncenoir s'y est mis. Je la plains franchement.

\- Mise à part qu'on a tout Bordeciel à un seul en endroit, je me demande encore comment il se fait que les sombrages et les impériaux ne se sont pas encore tapé dessus. Dit une des voleuses.

\- C'est vrai Saphir, on a quand même Tulius et Ulfric dans la même ville. et pire que ça, dans la même demeure sans qu'on est un meurtre.

\- Tu sais Engla. Connaissant Runa, elle a du faire la menace de se faire bouffer par un dragon. Dit Sahir. Ou sinon, les invités ont assez de respect pour nos futurs mariés pour ne pas faire de guerre entre eux.

Chaque voleur présent se mit à rire, étant tout à fait d'accord avec les filles. Le mage vit alors Brynjolf le saluer et lui présenter d'un geste un lit. Le mage avança avant d'y lancer son sac.

Peu de temps après son arrivé, il entendit le passage de la citerne s'ouvrir à nouveau. Chacun redressa la tête avant de voir arriver une jeune femme, habillé en armure noire et rouge. Une jeune rougegarde blonde aux yeux blanc leurs fit face.

\- Salut tout le monde !

\- Runa ! Alors ? Les jarls ?

\- … Ils vont bien. Mais le plus long fut d'éviter les vendeuses de vêtements. Chacune voulait me faire porter l'une de leurs robes malgré le fait que je déclinais toutes offres. Un cauchemar. …. Il est arrivé ?

\- Non, par contre Onmund est là et Lucien se balade dans la ville avec Nazir.

\- Je ne fais toujours pas confiance à l'ami de Lucien. Dit Runa.

\- … Pourtant, il a grandement aidé les lames avec des informations qu'il avait trouvées pendant ses meurtres. On sait que c'est un ancien de la confrérie noire qui a échappé au massacre avec un petit vampire mais fait confiance à Lucien. …

\- Je te l'accorde Sahir. J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment. Et … J'ai cette vision qui revient sans cesse. Le soleil qui disparait et une ombre rouge macabre qui m'attrape.

La femme Chat frotta le bras de son ami avant de la tirer vers la cruche percée pour boire un verre. Arrivé sur place, les filles virent Vex lancer Delvin dans la citerne. Encore une fois. Ça devenait un spectacle fréquent maintenant. La voleuse se tourna alors vers elles avant de rire aux éclats.

\- Alors ? Prête à te faire mettre la bague au doigt ?

\- … Je suis terrorisée … J'ai même peur que mon frère revienne d'entre les morts pour venir tuer Fenrir.

\- Et que le fiancé te fasse faux bon ?

\- Pas de risque. Dit Onmund.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demandèrent toutes les filles excepté Runa.

\- Parce que déjà, il a donné la bague de sa mère à Runa. Et je peux vous jurer qu'il ne l'aurait donné s'il n'était pas sûr.

\- Comme c'est Romantique. Si il n'était pas déjà prit, …

\- Vex ! Fenrir est mon fiancé. N'y pense même pas.

La voleuse se mit s'esclaffa en regardant Runa qui avait tout de suite monté sur ses défenses. Mais le mage continua.

\- Et il n'est pas encore là car le père l'a supplié de lui venir en aide. Fenrir était retissant mais il s'est laissé convaincre pour ne pas avoir mauvaise conscience. … Sinon, il serait déjà là, campant sur ses positions. Limite déjà au pied de l'autel de Mara à attendre la cérémonie.

\- Haha haha ! Oui, nia, c'est vrai que Fenrir est ainsi. Sinon, plus que combien de temps ?

\- Il reste exactement trois jours. Fenrir arrivera quand à peu près ?

\- … ça va dépendre. Mais je pense qu'il se fait un point d'honneur à arriver pour le mariage.

* * *

 _Ruine de Kagrenzel._

Fenrir regardait furtivement la zone, ne voyant aucuns bandits. Il fronça les sourcils car ce n'était pas normal. Habituellement, plusieurs de ces coupe-jarrets montaient la garde devant leurs cachettes. Il rebroussa le chemin pour rejoindre l'homme qui lui avait demandé son aide. Ce dernier portait une tenue tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal avec une hache accrochée à la hanche. Le seul truc qui le gênait, c'est que l'homme s'obstinait à garder sa capuche rabattu.

Bon, des brigands, ce n'était pas quelque chose de trop dur à s'occuper. Et il pourrait être à Faillaise un jour en avance. Alors, autant finir ce pourquoi il était monté sur cette montagne à la frontière de Morrowind.

\- Il n'y a aucun garde pour le moment. Mais il faudra être prudent en rentrant. Vous me suivez et ne faites pas le héros. J'aurais déjà votre fille à sauver, me fait pas le coup où je dois en sauver deux.

\- … Bien sûr, enfant de dragon. Je ne ferais qui entravera les évènements qui vont suivre.

Fenrir sentit comme une pression. Un très mauvais pressentiment. Néanmoins, il commença à s'approcher de la porte de la ruine. Il fixa le tout, ne remarquant aucun piège. Il poussa le battant tout doucement, un sort dans une main. Mais personne. Là, il commençait réellement à se demander qu'est-ce qu'il se passait. Déjà pas de garde, des … traces de sang sur le sol ? … Et une odeur qui ne laissait aucun doute, il y avait des cadavres ici. Ça puait le piège à plein nez. Il avança néanmoins, l'épée à la main.

La pièce était étrangement sombre, mise à part une lumière au centre de la pièce. Le pas silencieux, Fenrir avança jusqu'à une forme qui se trouvait au sol. Avec prudence, il retourna le corps pour voir un bandit, livide et froid comme la mort. Malgré cela la chose la plus étrange était cette blessure au cou. Comme si il…

\- DES VAMPIRES ? Vous, restez derrière moi, on doit sortir rapidement.

\- Vous nous quittez déjà ? Quel dommage… Dire qu'on allait vous inviter à diner.

Fenrir se retourna vers la nouvelle voix. Il vit alors plusieurs personnes émergés de l'ombre. Il nota une dizaine de personnes … Pourquoi lui ? Il soupira se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire aux divins pour finir avec une bande de vampire assoiffé de sang.

Il esquiva rapidement le premier cannibale fou de sang de lui sauter dessus. Il se tenait néanmoins en protection pour l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Ce n'était pas des vampires qui allaient le faire tomber. C'est vrai qu'après Alduin, plus rien ne le surprenait. D'un coup leste, il décapita le vampire qui avait sauté vers lui. Il tourna sur lui-même tout en concentrant un sort de feu. Ce dernier transperça la tête d'un autre.

Rapidement, un à un, les vampires tombaient. C'était presque trop facile. Il sentit une paire de bras lui chopper l'épaule. En tournant les yeux, il vit l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Il retourna à son combat, pensant que c'était la peur lorsqu'il sentit une douleur à son cou. Quelque chose venait de lui transpercer la chair. Il tourna la tête pour voir une paire de deux yeux jaunes brillants.

\- Par les neuf !

Il attrapa la tête du vampire pour faire une prise que lui avait appris Runa. Il utilisa le poids de son adversaire et l'envoya loin devant lui. Le vampire lâcha, à la pression, la chair du nordique alors que ce dernier posa la main contre la plaie pour arrêter le saignement. Rapidement, il passa un sort de soin et reprit son épée. Le vampire sourit avec plaisir, léchant les bords de ses lèvres couvertes de sang.

\- Tu as bon gout, mon cher. …. Ton sang va très vite être mien.

\- … Dans tes rêves le suceur de sang. Je m'en vais de ce pas te mettre cette épée en travers du torse et te la faire remonter jusqu'à la garde.

Les deux hommes s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre. Fenrir balança son épée contre le vampire mais ce dernier l'esquiva en sautant, se plaçant derrière le nordique.

Fenrir roula, évitant l'arme conjurée de son adversaire avant de frapper d'un balayage les jambes du mort vivant. Il remercia intérieurement les leçons de combat de Sahir et surtout de Runa. C'était d'un pratique ces prises pour mettre au sol son adversaire. Il s'élança pour frapper le vampire de tout son poids cependant ce dernier roula sur le bord, s'enlevant de la trajectoire de l'arme. Les deux se remirent debout face à face. Fenrir sentit alors la présence d'une nouvelle personne dans la pièce. Beaucoup plus puissante que son adversaire actuel. Il se sentit drainé de toutes forces.

\- **_Feim !_**

Son corps devint alors translucide et ainsi il ne se sentait plus aussi épuisé. Son adversaire plongea sur lui mais passa au travers. L'avantage du cri corps éthéré.

\- Mon frère. Je crois que tu devras attendre avant de prendre à la gorge ce mortel. Il est puissant. Je comprends pourquoi notre seigneur nous a demandé de le tuer.

\- … Oui. Mais sous cette forme, il est intouchable.

\- Qui est votre seigneur que j'aille lui faire mes salutations après vous avoir tranché la tête à tous les deux et planté sur une pique ?

Les deux vampires se mirent à rire et Fenrir sentait bien qu'on se foutait de sa gueule. Il commençait vraiment à comprendre Runa lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle détestait être prise pour une bille. On admet, elle est jolie à regarder et surtout, un petit air innocent. Mais on sait, pour ceux qui la connaissent, qu'elle est tout sauf innocente.

Il vit que son sort finissait de faire effet. Il lui restait plus que quelque instant de répit. Il devait avoir une idée et vite. N'importe quoi. Bon, ils sont où les pièges Dwemers lorsqu'on a besoin d'eux ? Il ne sait pas lui ? Une petite sphère dans le coin ? Une balise ? Un centurion au pire … Mise à part cette étrange boule de lumière dans son dos. Rien.

\- Il est redevenu visible !

Il jura un cours instant avant de voir les deux vampires lui sauter dessus. Il réussit à transpercer le premier mais le second lui planta ses mains dans le tissu de son armure. Avec la force de l'impact, il sentit qu'il touchait la drôle de petite lumière étrange. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

* * *

Runa se redressa dans la citerne, sentant comme un danger imminent. Elle regarda alors Onmund qui semblait perdu dans l'immensité des limbes, observant le mur comme si il voyait quelque chose. Son visage totalement neutre. Elle était sûre, quelque chose se passait. Mais quoi ?

* * *

Fenrir et le maitre vampire regardèrent sans comprendre la lumière tourner autour de la cage qui les avait coincés. C'était quoi la suite ? Une cohorte d'automates nains fous furieux ? Le signal sonore recommença, moins fort que la première fois. C'était déjà ça. Mais lorsqu'elle revint au centre de la pièce, le nordique sentit le coup fourré à plein nez. Le vampire ressauta sur lui mais ne put l'atteindre. Le sol venait de s'ouvrir sous leurs pieds. Fenrir regarda alors le vide avec une goutte de sueur. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévue. Ce qui était prévu à l'initiale, c'était qu'il allait aider un vieil homme. Puis, il allait à Faillaise pour rejoindre Runa et les autres pour se marier. Ne pas aller à Sovngarde après être mort écrasé au sol.

Il nota au moins une chose, la tête du vampire valait le détour. On pourrait presque croire qu'il allait s'oublier. Fenrir ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats sous le regard terrifié du mort vivant.

\- COMMENT POUVEZ VOUS RIRE, MORTEL, ALORS QUE NOUS ALLONS TOUT DEUX MOURIR ?

\- Désolé, mais comme dirait ma fiancée, votre expression m'a fait mourir de rire. … J'ai cru en vous voyant que si vous aviez une autre expression, votre visage se fissurerait. Alors, excusez-moi de rire.

Le nordique partit de plus belle car le visage de son camarade de chute était devenu outré par la déclaration. Il avait passé trop de temps avec Runa. À croire que la mort ne lui faisait plus peur. Ce n'était pas vraiment vrai, mais il considérait que c'était une aventure comme une autre.

\- Et vous n'avez pas peur ?

\- Si, mais je dois admettre que j'ai plus peur de Runa qui, je suis sûr, serait capable de venir me chercher à Sovngarde par la peau du cou pour me ramener dans le monde des vivants.

Pendant une bonne dizaine de minute, ils tombèrent. Fenrir vit alors une surface se dessiner en dessous d'eux. Peut-être la mort ? Il vit alors son camarade percuter une plateforme de pierre mais lui continua sa course. Lorsque son corps percuta une surface liquide, son esprit sombra alors dans le noir total. La dernière pensée qu'il eut fut une image de Runa, la jeune rougegarde, souriante, marchant devant lui sur les plaines de Bordeciel. Lui faisait signe de venir la rejoindre.

Fenrir sentit la terre ferme, mais il avait froid. Il ouvrit les yeux, se sentant planant. À voir l'ambiance du coin, c'est sûr, ce n'était pas Sovngarde. Il dirait plus une grotte dans le fin fond des entrailles de la terre avec une lumière fournit par les étranges pierres cristallisées. Il se hissa malgré la fatigue, entièrement sur la berge. S'appuyant contre la roche, il vérifia si tout fonctionnait. Il frotta la blessure de la morsure, la sentant encore lancinante. Comme s'il y avait encore la paire de dents plantées dedans. La fatigue lui brumait la vue. Il se leva néanmoins pour se caller contre la paroi de la caverne pour éviter d'être repéré ou de prendre l'une des roches sur lui. Il trouva un espace cacher derrière un rocher pas loin de la berge et s'appuya contre. Rapidement, avec le peu de force qui lui restait, il posa des runes explosives de foudre et de feu au cas où il aurait un visiteur opportun. Puis, il s'endormit, ne pouvant plus avancer plus loin pour l'instant.

* * *

Runa regarda l'ombre du soleil disparaitre derrière les montagnes de Bordeciel. Elle frissonnait, sentant comme un danger planer au-dessus d'elle et de ces amis. Elle espérait que Fenrir arriverait bientôt. Il fallait qu'il arrive. Il ne restait plus que trois jours. Elle souhaitait qu'il ne soit rien arriver à son fiancé.

* * *

 _Le lendemain dans la journée._

Fenrir ouvrit les yeux, ne sachant pas combien de temps il avait été inconscient. Il s'assit, se frottant le cou. Il regarda alors la blessure qu'il avait acquise dans son combat. Le nordique fronça les sourcils avant de chercher dans son sac une potion de soin pour avoir assez de force pour aller jusqu'à Faillaise. Il but le liquide avant de sentir les effets dans tout son corps. Sentant ainsi disparaitre toutes les douleurs des coups et des courbatures.

Il reprit son sac qui flottait encore à la surface de l'eau et en sortit un arc et des flèches. Ça lui suffirait pour le moment. Il trouvera bien quelque chose sur le chemin pour remplacer son épée. Fenrir remonta dans l'unique galerie qui s'offrait à lui. En marchant furtivement, il entendit des grognements. Super, maintenant, après les vampires, il avait le droit aux falmers. C'était quoi le prochain cadeau ? Une ribambelle de Thalmors ? Rapidement, il se calla contre le mur, voyant passer un falmer en armure. Mais avec une épée. … ça ressemblait étrangement à la sienne. … Mais C'était la sienne !

Qu'est-ce que cette créature difforme faisait avec ? L'avait-elle trouvé plus haut ? Quoique c'était amusant de voir le falmer tenter de la soulever. Il n'y avait que lui où Runa qui pouvait la brandir. Alors les autres, … Bref. La bestiole était quand même là devant l'épée.

\- _Mer …ci les divins !_

À peine avait-il murmuré sa frustration, que la créature se retourna pour le chercher. Le nordique brandit alors l'arc et le projectile transperça la tête du Falmer. Fenrir reprit son arme, notant qu'un liquide avait été mis dessus. Poison ? Surement. Il continua d'avancer durant toute la journée dans la grotte, tuant les créatures qu'il croisait ainsi que les chaurus un peu trop affectueux. Oui, affectueux. Il utilisait ce terme car il y avait rien d'autre pour définir le fait que ces petits insectes s'accrochaient à vous comme des huitres à un rocher.

Il arriva sur un promontoire rocheux et nota quelque chose, un visage familier figé à jamais par l'empreinte de la mort. Son camarade vampire.

\- Eh bien collègue de chute ? L'atterrissage ? Ce n'est pas ton fort. Tu feras peut être mieux la prochaine fois. …. Je traine trop avec Runa … ha ha ha ! Je me demande maintenant si Hadrim réussit enfin à atterrir sans détruire tout sur son passage. Déjà le Vermidor qui a failli y passé il y a peu. Les gardes n'étaient vraiment pas contents. … Et le vieil Eorlund avec un dragon la tête planté dans sa forge, ce n'est pas quelques choses auquel il s'attendait de si bon matin.

Fenrir se mit à rire en repensant à ce qui s'était déroulé il y a peu dans Blancherive pour un seul atterrissage du nouveau gardien de Sovngarde. Même Odahviing et Nafaalilargus se marraient à ce moment-là. Et ce n'est pas une chose commune de voir un dragon rire, alors deux, ça sortait carrément du réel.

Il regarda le bandit avec interrogation. Comment il était arrivé là ? La grotte la crique pierreuse. … Il était à la grotte de la crique pierreuse. Un des repères de bandits connu dans tout Bordeciel au même titre que la tanière de l'escroc. Un jour et demi à naviguer dans une grotte remplit de falmer après une chute d'une ruine dwemer pour finir dans une grotte remplit de bandit. Et il en connaissait certain les ayant croisés sur les routes et leurs avoir donnés une correction. Lorsque l'un des coupe-jarrets nota sa présence, il lâcha sa pioche et commença à bégayer.

\- Tu … tu … Tu … Tu es l'enfant de dragon ?

\- … B'Jour !

\- Ne nous tuez pas !

\- … Si vous me laissez sortir tranquillement, je verrais.

Tous les bandits lui laissèrent un passage, se planquant derrières les rocheux ou tonneaux comme cherchant un bouclier. Runa avait raison, fait peur à un chef bandit et le laisser en vie donne des avantages lorsque l'on recroise la même troupe. Ils savent qu'il ne faut pas énerver le dragon.

Il arriva à la lumière du jour, respirant le bon air frais du soir.

Un bruit de sabot l'interpella. Il tourna les yeux pour voir une jument au pelage aussi noire que la nuit et des yeux aussi rouge que le sang. Il émit un soupir en regardant l'animal.

\- Je me demande toujours comment fait Lucien pour que sa jument me retrouve. … Bonjour Crin D'Ombre. Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

\- ….

\- Je parle à un cheval. … Je crois que je vais aller directement me coucher arrivé à Faillaise.

Il enfourcha le destrier, se laissant guider par ce dernier jusqu'à la ville des voleurs. Il avait hâte d'y être mais le sommeil était là.

* * *

 _ **Bon, comme dit au début, petit message important. Je vous ai parlé d'une guilde Sur Elder Scroll online qui recrute encore des joueurs de tout les niveaux. Guilde sympathique, conviviale avec un certain savoir vivre (blague et bonne humeur obligatoire ^^ (la plupart du temps)). Il s'agit de la guilde de Gaia. Si vous êtes intéressés, contactez lifi-01 qui est la Maitre de Guilde.**_

 _ **\- Fin des messages et j'annonce un retour de fromage avec Shéogorath qui se demande si on peut lui trouver un tapis en vampire ... Tant que c'est pas moi le tapis, tout va très bien, n'est ce pas Runa?**_

 _ **\- Précisément.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Drem yol Lok ! Salutation dovahkiir, dovahkiin, brom. Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre sur la suite des aventures de Fenrir. il y en a qui ont deviné ce qui est arrivé à notre cher Fenrir. ^^. Mais, la question est la suivante, comment notre très chère Runa va-t-elle digérer l'information. A moi de savoir, à vous de lire la suite._**

 ** _Reviews :_**

 ** _\- Dark Estos : Heyyy! L'aventure, le plaisir, la folie ^^. On ne demande que cela avec nos camarades et amis du dovahkiin. Avec une invitation sincère de notre divin de la folie pour faire bonne mesure. Aller, bon chapitre.  
_**

 ** _Je rappelle encore et toujours, les OCS sont la propriété des auteurs que je suis avec ma camarade khajiit. Sinon, Skyrim est la propriété de Bethesda. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou vos questions._**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : … Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.**_

Runa rêvait tranquillement, clouée dans son lit. Elle avait trouvé le repos lorsqu'elle avait appris que Fenrir était arrivé durant la nuit. Elle feignait sous la couette quand soudain, une lumière vive envahi la pièce.

-DEBOUT MA GRANDE ! C'EST L'HEURE !

Elle leva les yeux vers les personnes qui étaient rentré dans la pièce. Bon. Nouvelles personnes sur sa liste noire, elle pouvait ajouter Sahir en la passant au numéro un, remplaçant ainsi la place réservé à son stupide frère et à son père. Ensuite, Engla et Vex qui venaient d'étrenner leurs entrer dans la fameuse liste. Et. … Julia, la sombrage ainsi que derrière elle … ? Le légal Rikke. … Sûre, ces filles voulaient sa mort dès le matin.

-C'est le jour le plus important dans la vie d'une jeune fille et tu restes au lit avec tous les préparatifs qu'il faut faire.

-… Sahir. … Je te donne deux minutes pour sortir de cette chambre et me laisser faire la feignante.

-… Engla ? Tu as la corde ?

-Sûr, je l'ai !

Runa rouvrit les yeux pour voir la détermination dans les regards de celles de son âge mais aussi l'amusement chez les plus vieilles. Elle sortit du lit, baissant les armes. Elles avaient gagné cette bataille mais pas la guerre.

-Bon ! c'est bon, je me lève. … Je vais participer à votre torture.

-On va chez Maven. C'est là que tout a été préparé. Une journée complète pour transformer une dragonne en princesse.

-Techniquement, je suis appelée par les dragons, _princesse amie des dragons. Et j'en suis une pour d'autres raison._ Marmonna-t-elle.

-Oui, mais tu as plus l'air, actuellement, d'une fille qui sort du lit.

Runa baissa la tête sur un côté, regardant sérieusement Julia qui venait de parler avant de regarder son lit tout aussi blasée.

-Je crois me souvenir que oui. Je sors de mon lit. Donc oui, j'ai l'air d'une fille qui sort du lit. Alors ? D'autres enfoncements de portes ouvertes ?

Toutes se mirent à rire avec la fille de Talos avant de sortir de la cachette des voleurs et se diriger vers la maison de la femme la plus importante de la ville. Arriver dedans, Runa jura en voyant ses tortureurs tous présent. Même Maven se trouvait parmi elles, un sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres. Runa déprima encore plus en notant la présence de Karliah et surtout celle de Babette.

-De toutes, j'aurais pensé que vous ne participeriez jamais à une fête célébrant la vie.

-…. C'est toujours intéressant à faire. Même si j'ai l'âge de mes artères, je ne me lasse jamais de ce spectacle d'avant mariage.

-Pas de …

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, miss MarcheOmbre, Lucien m'a assez fait la morale. Et j'ai Logvaar qui m'a sur le dos aussi. Ce vieux cinglé à presque faillit faire fuir Nazir rien qu'en le menaçant. On dirait étrangement Lucien en pire. Alors, je suis sage avec les amis de mes amis.

-Mais un petit démon avec les ennemis.

-Il faut de tout pour faire un monde.

Runa hocha la tête avant de suivre Sahir qui avait fait préparer un bain pour sa camarade. Runa profita d'un moment de détente dans l'eau chaude avant qu'elle ne se retrouve devant une troupe de femmes qui voulaient la transformer en petite poupée pour enfant. Car oui, une séance d'essayage de robe, de maquillage, de coiffure, c'était une séance de torture à ces yeux.

* * *

Les invités parlaient dans la salle du temple. Onmund regarda une dernière fois avec Lucien les environs ne voulant surtout pas la présence d'un assassin thalmors. Nazir en avait déjà trouvé un dans un coin de la ville pas loin de la maison de Maven Roncenoir. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoins, c'est un mariage interrompu par un stupide haut elfe atteint d'un complexe de supériorité. Le mage vit s'assoir au premier rang le chef des sombrages ainsi que le jarl de Solitude. Les tensions s'étaient calmées depuis le conseil de paix ainsi que la découverte d'espion thalmors dans chaque Chatellerie. Le général Tulius venait de prendre place un peu plus loin avec le légal Rikke. Brynjolf, égale à lui-même, discutait avec quelques-uns des invités sans se gêné de leur vider leurs poches de quelques Septim. Mais Logvaar lui choppa la main avant qu'il ne tente de prendre la bourse du chef des lames.

-50 ans Trop jeunes avant de me faire les poches mon cher.

-… On peut toujours essayer. Ha ha ! C'est un bon jour pour les voleurs. … On réunit des fonds pour un cadeau de mariage digne de ce nom.

-….

Les voleurs présents dans la pièce ne purent que rire alors que le lame secoua la tête d'exaspération. Sahir choisit cet instant pour rentrer dans la pièce et murmurer quelques mots au prêtre. Ce dernier se racla la gorge pour que tout le monde se taise. Chaque personne trouva une place dans le temple et certain restèrent dehors à cause du manque de place.

-Mes très chers frères, mes très chères sœurs. Nous sommes ici pour réunir deux âmes pour l'éternité.

A ce moment-là, Fenrir rentra dans le temple. Il était habillé dans une armure bleu et blanche avec nombreux tracés nordique sur le tissu. Un dragon ornait en filagramme la tenue. Néanmoins, Onmund nota un étrange comportement venant de son frère d'arme. Comme si quelque chose lui taraudait le corps. Connaissant la tête de mule, il devait s'être blessé mais ne voulait pas repousser la fête alors il n'en avait pas parlé. Tout lui quoi. … Un vrai nordique borné.

Le silence se fit et tout le monde se tourna vers la seconde personne qui entrait dans la pièce. Plusieurs personnes ne purent s'empêcher de siffler l'apparition et pour d'autres de penser que l'enfant de dragon avait de la chance.

Runa était là, debout devant la porte, tenant entre ses mains un bouquet de fleur de lys, de langue de dragon et de lavande. Elle portait une longue robe à corsaire blanche et bleu. La robe laissait la possibilité de voir le tatouage qu'elle portait sur le haut de son dos entre les deux omoplates. Celui d'un dragon blanc contrastant parfaitement avec sa peau légèrement caramel. Ses cheveux avaient été attachés dans une tresse complexe et une tiare en pierre de lune et rubis ornait son front. Un collier argent et améthyste laissait la simplicité finir le travail. C'était une réussite. Dans sa tête, Runa maudissait toutes les femmes qui l'avaient retenue prisonnière pendant des heures pour la transformer en poupée de porcelaine. … Et lui avait trop serré le corset. Elle n'arrivait presque pas à respirer avec.

-Voilà une mariée bien rougissante.

Et v'là le prêtre avec ses commentaires stupide. La rougegarde se retint fortement de lui faire avaler son bouquet de fleur. Mais elle était là pour une raison et oui, elle rougissait. Pas besoin de le dire à tout le monde. Ça se voyait déjà assez.

Elle tourna discrètement son regard vers Fenrir qui lui souriait avec affection. Mais elle sentait qu'il y avait un problème. Fenrir semblait vraiment mal. Pas parce ce qu'il se passait mais plutôt par une douleur interne. Ce dernier serrait discrètement son poing jusqu'au sang.

Le prêtre de Mara commença la cérémonie sous le regard en pleurs de plusieurs âmes sensibles. Dont plusieurs jeunes membres de l'armée sombrage qui auraient voulu être à la place de Runa. Cette dernière se demandait si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Ses émotions étaient confuses, il y avait un mélange entre la joie la plus totale. La peur mais aussi la sérénité. Bref, un vrai casse-tête interne.

-Mara, mère de toute création, a juré de nous protéger comme ses propres enfants. C'est de son amour que nous avons appris à nous aimer et à nous aimer les uns les autres. C'est cet amour qui nous a permis de comprendre qu'une vie solitaire n'avait pas de substance. Si nous sommes réunis en ce jour par la grâce et l'amour de Mara, c'est pour témoigner de l'union de deux âmes pour l'éternité. Que rien ne les séparent dans cette vie comme dans la suivante, dans la prospérité et dans la pauvreté, dans la joie et dans l'adversité. Acceptez-vous d'être lié ensemble dans l'amour, maintenant et à jamais ?

Le prêtre se tourna alors vers Runa, cette dernière savait ce qu'elle avait à dire et sans hésiter, elle parla.

-Oui, maintenant et à jamais.

Le prêtre se tourna alors vers Fenrir, attendant à sa réponse. Cependant, ce dernier eut un sursaut de douleur se pencha en avant sous le regard inquiet des invités. Il se tenait le cœur comme si on était en train de le lui arracher. Runa essaya de l'aider à rester debout. Elle sentit alors les mains de Fenrir devenir aussi froide que la neige. Le teint vivant devenir aussi pale de la mort.

-DES VAMPIRES ATTAQUENT LA VILLE !

Un soldat venait de faire irruption dans la salle, choquant toute l'assemblée. Runa paniqua à cet instant, se demandant si Fenrir pourrait se défendre s'il est souffrant. À ce moment-là, elle sentit les mains de Fenrir se contracter contre sa peau. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui pour croiser son regard. Ce dernier était emplit de douleur. Mais elle nota quelques choses d'autres. Le bleu profond de ces yeux changeait. Ce bleu si pur devenait jaune. Jaune brillant.

Fenrir la regardait comme horrifié parce qu'il lui arrivait. Et seule elle avait vu sa transformation. Elle vit aussi la panique dans son regard. Puis, une sorte de désir. Un désir nouveau. Le nordique sortit une paire de canine proéminentes. Comme appelant à ce se nourrir. Cependant, sa raison l'empêcha de s'en prendre à Runa. Cette dernière vit la lutte interne entre les instincts et la raison. Fenrir avait pris sa décision.

Mais avant même qu'elle n'eut dit un mot, Fenrir la poussa dans la foule affolée. Lorsqu'elle tenta de se relever pour le rattraper, l'empêcher de partir, elle se fit envoyer contre l'un des bancs, l'assommant sur l'instant. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de Fenrir qui lui murmurait.

-Je … Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Désolé.

La nuit finit de prendre sa vision et elle tomba dans l'inconscience.

* * *

- _Réveillez-vous ! Vous m'entendez ? par Sithis, Runa !_

Runa se sentit secouer par une petite main. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement pour voir Babette lui éponger le front avec un morceau de tissu mouillé.

-Vous avez eu de la chance. … l'attaque a été vite arrêtée.

-… Fenrir ? Où est Fenrir ?

-Il a disparu. Mais j'ai vu comme vous ce qu'il s'est passé. Je l'ai senti mais n'ait pu agir. J'ai senti son cœur s'arrêter.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Les douces joies du vampirisme. … Il fait pourtant preuve d'un grand contrôle de soi. La première fois, lorsque l'on se transforme, on a une envie irrésistible boire du sang. Mais comme vous l'avez vu, il s'est détourné de vous. … Il vous aime du plus profond de son âme et a voulu disparaitre pour ne pas vous faire du mal.

La rougegarde se redressa, pour regarder les alentours. Il semblerait que la ville est essuyé une violente attaque car beaucoup recevait des soins. Elle retourna son regard vers la petite vampire.

-Que va-t-il se passer si il refuse de se nourrir ?

-… Il va se laisser mourir petit à petit. Va savoir où il a disparu.

La phrase eu l'effet d'une hache sur son âme. Il allait se laisser mourir pour ne pas faire de mal à quiconque ? … Les larmes prenaient naissance au coin de ses yeux mais elle les essuya rapidement. Elle vit Onmund, Sahir, Lucien et Engla parler entre eux. Elle allait donc faire seule ceci. Elle n'allait pas leur dire que Fenrir avait été changé en vampire. Ça jamais. Tout du moins pour le moment.

-Babette ? Tu sais où les vampires vont ?

-J'en suis une, oui. Mais tu comptes y aller dans cette tenue ?

-Non. Attend moi à la sortie de la ville.

La vampire hocha la tête avant de prendre son air le plus innocent et se diriger vers les écuries. Runa se dirigea avec la citerne avant d'en ressortir habillée dans son armure noire et rouge. Elle abaissa sa capuche et disparu dans les ombres.

Onmund se tourna alors vers les portes, comme sentant un changement.

-Je pense que nos problèmes ne font que commencer. … J'espère que Fenrir va bien. …

-Runa est partie, je le sens.

-Elle a dû aller le chercher Sahir.

-Nia. Faite qu'elle le trouve en vie. Il a disparu durant l'attaque. Il a peut-être été capturé.

-Ça, personne ne le sait.

* * *

 _ **j'appelle cela, gacher un mariage moi ... Bon, on verra pour le prochain épisode pour réparer ce problème. En espérant que Runa n'assomme pas Fenrir violemment. ^^. Hasto Luego la compagnie et bonne soirée**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonsoir la compagnie. Nous revoilà avec un Fenrir en fuite vampirisé. Par les divins, Runa en voit des vertes avec son fiancé mais comme vous avez compris, c'est Dawngard qui commence avec la guerre vampirique. Donc, Compagnons, assassins, aventuriers et Mage, voici une suite attendu.**_

 _ **reviews :**_

 _ **\- Deaths56 : Si on est dans les quêtes dawngard, on doit se douter pour ceux qui ont joué. Donc, je te laisse profiter de la suite.**_

 _ **\- Dark : Hey oui! Fenrir tient la palme pour le coup. C'est un nordique, il y a des oublis. Runa est là pour lui rappeler accessoirement que l'idiotisme est la première cause de mort chez les aventuriers dans les terres de Tamriel. il va être amusant qu'elle le lui rappelle d'une façon ou d'une autre. je te laisse profiter de la suite.**_

 _ **\- Jack : Merci pour ton commentaire. ça fait du bien de lire cela et ça donne encore plus envie d'écrire la suite.**_

 _ **Je remercie tous ceux qui laissent un commentaire ou qui mettent l'histoire en suivie ou favoris. Et je vous laisse à votre lecture en rappelant que même si je suis membre de la cours de Shéogorath et ma camarade aussi avec une petite place chez Sansguine, Skyrim appartient à Bethesda.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : la garde de l'aube.**_

Runa regarda septique les traces de sang sur le sol. Elle retourna son regard vers la vampire qui suivait une autre trainée plus loin. Les vampires s'étaient séparés. Certains étaient partis vers l'ouest. D'autres semblaient se cantonner dans les environs.

Babette arriva avec un morceau de tissus entre les mains couvert de sang.

-Il a fait des dégâts, il a massacré des personnes. Plein de personne.

-Il a tué des …

-Vampire. Plein, plein de vampire qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Et je suis sûre que c'est ton fiancé car il est rare de voir des vampires encastrés dans un arbre par une vague de magie. Il a néanmoins caché ses traces correctement par la suite. Faudra un moment pour le retrouver dans le coin.

-Tu connais des caches de vampires ?

-Plusieurs pour être exact mais ces suceurs de sang manquaient de savoir-vivre ainsi que d'amusement. Pas comme avec Lucien ou Nazir. Même Cicéron avait une discussion passionnante à côté. Et maintenant que je vis dans Havreciel, c'est encore mieux. … Ils sont presque plus amusant que la confrérie noire. Surtout Logvaar et Warth qui se battent continuellement l'un contre l'autre en entrainement.

Runa attrapa la vampire au visage enfantin avant de la monter sur sa monture et remonter à son tour. Babette sortit une carte et marqua dessus plusieurs points, plusieurs cavernes ou ancien tertre et fort que les vampires utilisaient. Il y en avait une quantité astronomique. Pas moyen de savoir où donner de la tête ou ne serait-ce qu'un indice.

-Il va s'éloigner de toutes présences humaines. … Donc loin des villes et villages. Plutôt dans un coin isolé de tout. Tu ne penses pas Runa.

-… On a quatre places qui peuvent correspondre à la description. Espérons qu'il n'est pas fait de bêtise inconsidéré.

-Donc, nous avons, le trône sanglant près d'Epervine, ensuite, la grotte de Rochebrune. La grotte de Vertemousse. Lieu assez sympa. Sinon, enfin, on a la honte de Hagmear.

-Faisons ce qui est le plus proche. Puis, on ira voir à la grotte de Vertemousse et pour finir par le trône Sanglant.

Le cheval partit au triple galop. Les deux cavalières espérant trouver l'enfant de dragon rapidement. Runa espérait qu'il allait bien. Même si il était un vampire, il était Fenrir. Et il resterait quoiqu'il se passe celui qui lui a volé son cœur.

* * *

Fenrir luttait, le dos appuyé contre la roche. La faim lui tenait l'esprit mais rien que de penser à Runa, ses pensées étaient apaisées. Un des vampires de la cachette le regarda avec amusement et en même temps respect.

-Tu devrais manger le nouveau.

\- … Pas faim.

-J'entends ton estomac d'ici. Remercie plutôt le ciel de t'avoir donné un tel pouvoir. Tu es dorénavant un loup parmi les brebis. Tu es supérieur.

-Va voir ailleurs avec tes discours vides de tout intérêt. … Laisse-moi mourir tranquillement de faim. Ça ne regarde que moi. …

-Aaahh ! un sentimental. Je l'étais aussi au début. Puis, on se laisse envahir par le divin gout du sang.

Fenrir regarda le vampire avant de lui faire comprendre que si il ne disparaissait pas de sa vue dans les secondes qui suivent, il y aurait un tas de cendre à la place. Le mort-vivant ne chercha pas plus à discuter. C'était courant pour les jeunes vampires. Certains n'acceptaient pas leur nouveau statut. Parfois se laissaient dépérir pour ne pas attaquer les hommes.

Quelle stupidité selon lui. Lorsqu'on vous offre la puissance, il faut l'embrasser. Fenrir regarda à nouveau le mur de la salle comme si il voyait l'extérieur. Il soupira avant de se caler contre le mur à nouveau pour trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Le froid mordait la peau et la tempête faisait rage. Runa regarda la vieille forteresse avec effrois. On pouvait sentir depuis dehors la dangerosité de la place. Babette prit la tête et entra dedans, faisant signe à Runa de la suivre. Cette dernière prépara un sort de feu ainsi que son épée. Déjà dans les autres lieux, elles avaient croisé un comité d'accueil plus que froid. Et selon les rumeurs, certain avait vue Fenrir dans le coin. Tout du moins, qu'il s'y est caché.

La rougegarde retira son écharpe de devant son visage pour respirer. Sentant néanmoins la même odeur que chez chaque vampire, celle de la chair et du sang. Il y avait de quoi vomir.

-Les vampires qui sont ici sont sous les ordres d'un maitre vampire. Mais je n'ai jamais vu ce dernier. Mais ils accueillent les nouveaux mordus et font de la sélection pour avoir les plus forts.

-… Fenrir a une chance d'être ici ?

-Connaissant l'enfant de dragon et sa capacité à s'attirer les plus gros ennuis, on aurait dû aller ici dès le début.

-… Tu sais quoi Babette ? Je crois que je commence à apprécier ton humour.

La petite fille se mit à rire avec plaisir avant de descendre les escaliers. Les deux, silencieuses comme la nuit, avançaient dans les couloirs sombres de l'ancienne forteresse. Runa vit deux vampires discutant. Au-dessus d'eux, une urne en poterie tenant la lumière. Elle pointa son arc vers et tira. La pièce de terre tomba au sol avant d'exploser en feu.

Elles continuèrent d'avancer, passant par le file de leurs lames les vampires. Runa sentit alors comme une présence, là, dans l'ombre. Une présence familière. Elle s'approcha à pas hésitant. Elle vit se dessiner la silhouette d'un homme au sol.

Elle se précipita vers la personne, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lorsqu'elle l'atteint, elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter. C'était bien Fenrir. Il était pale comme la mort. La peau glaciale. Et il ne respirait même pas. Des larmes commençaient à descendre le long de ses joues lorsqu'elle sentit la présence, quoique infime, d'une âme dans son corps. L'âme d'un dragon affaiblit. Elle se tourna vers Babette, cherchant réponse.

-Il ne s'est pas nourrit depuis l'attaque à Faillaise. … ça doit donc faire … 8 jours. A peu près. 8 jours qu'on le cherche et qu'il attend la mort. Elle ne va pas tarder si on ne lui trouve pas de quoi se nourrir.

Runa réfléchit le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Essayant de trouver une solution rapide. Elle regarda alors Fenrir, trouvant alors une solution simple.

-Babette, prépare une potion médicinale. Je vais faire un truc fou.

-J'en ai déjà une de prête.

La rougegarde hocha la tête avant de se saisir de sa dague et s'entailler le poignet. Elle fit alors couler le liquide dans la gorge de l'enfant de dragon, sous le regard abasourdit de Babette. Le sang descendant le long de sa gorge redonna un peu d'énergie au nordique. Assez pour le réveiller mais le sang l'attirait. Il ne put s'empêcher d'attraper le poignet de Runa pour le mordre et boire un peu plus. Runa se mordit les lèvres, sentant toutes ses forces être sucées hors d'elle.

Pourtant, il s'arrêta en plein milieu et retira ses canines de la chair de la rougegarde avant de la regarder triste et surtout plein de rancœur envers lui-même. Il s'éloigna doucement de Runa, ne voulant pas la blesser ni lui faire de la peine.

-Je ne veux pas … Je suis devenu un monstre. Pourquoi tu es venu ?

-… C'est la chose la plus stupide que tu ne m'es jamais sortie. … Fenrir, je m'en fous que tu sois un loup-garou, un vampire ou un Daedra en fuite. Tu restes pour moi Fenrir. Quelqu'un avec qui j'ai décidé de partager ma vie pour l'éternité. … On va trouver un remède, je te le promets.

-Je … Je … Je suis stupide d'avoir pensé que … Et j'ai … Je t'ai mordu.

-J'ai une potion médicinale.

Runa sourit en regardant Fenrir. Elle lui attrapa les lèvres et se mit à l'embrasser comme pour chercher de l'air. Pendant de longue secondes, les deux s'embrassèrent, ne voulant plus se séparer. Runa s'écarta pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux. Elle lui souriait avec des larmes dans les yeux avant de le voir s'effondrer au sol. Elle s'inquiéta avant d'entendre l'estomac de ce dernier grogner. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

-Par les neuf ! … Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai faim !

-Aller, debout. On sort d'ici et …

Fenrir se redressa avec Babette avant de se tourner dans une direction. Un bruit de gâchette fut alors entendu. Comme les arbalètes des sphères. Fenrir ouvrit les yeux avant de pousser les deux filles hors du chemin d'une flèche d'acier. Runa repéra alors l'agresseur. D'un mouvement rapide, elle s'élança avec Fenrir vers la personne. Et chacun donna un coup de pied dans celle-ci, l'envoyant contre la paroi, assommé. Fenrir se laissa tomber au sol, préférant ne pas gaspiller le peu d'énergie qu'il avait obtenu en recevant du sang de Runa.

Cette dernière releva la tête de l'agresseur pour reconnaitre les traits d'un orc. Pourtant, il ne s'agissait pas d'un vampire. Et l'armure qu'il portait lui posait question. Elle semblait faite pour supporter les assauts des griffes des vampires. Babette s'avança vers l'agresseur avant de reculer brusquement.

-C'est un membre de la garde de l'aube.

-Un membre de quoi ? Demanda Runa.

-Ce sont des chasseurs de vampires. …

Runa attacha rapidement les mains de l'homme avant de le réveiller en lui lançant de l'eau dessus. Peut-être qu'il pourrait les aider. Lorsque l'homme ouvrit les yeux, il essaya directement de se libérer en regardant Fenrir et Babette. Mais Runa fit un mouvement pour qu'il tourne son attention vers elle.

-Vous êtes avec ces vampires ? … Vous n'avez aucune …

-Avant que vous ne fassiez la plus grande erreur de votre vie. J'ai une question.

-Au point où j'en suis.

-… Connaissez-vous un remède ? Un remède pour le vampirisme ?

La phrase fit choc dans le regard de l'orc. Il regarda Runa avant de retourner ses yeux vers Fenrir et Babette. Il nota alors que le jeune homme semblait extrêmement faible. Il comprit alors la scène qu'il avait vue avant. Il s'était laissé mourir et la jeune rougegarde lui avait sauvé la vie. Il regarda cette dernière prendre une potion médicinale pour empêcher toute transformation vampirique.

-… Personnellement, non. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui saurait peut être quelque chose.

-Qui ? Intervint Fenrir, avec un sursaut d'espoir.

-… Il se nomme Isran. Il est le chef de la garde de l'aube. Depuis peu, les vampires sont de plus en plus actifs et il recherche des chasseurs de vampire. Il connait plus que quiconque ce sujet. Tout du moins, comment les affronter.

-Fenrir … Tu ne penses quand même pas à aller directement chez un chasseur de vampire ?

-Pourquoi pas Babette. Et toi Runa ?

-Moi ? J'irais où tu iras. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre à nouveau de vue.

Le nordique se mit à rire avant de siffler après la douleur qui lui taraudait le corps. Runa détacha alors l'orc et l'aida à se relever. Ce dernier sortit alors une carte de l'un de ces pants d'armure.

-Il existe un fort. Caché dans les montagnes. A l'est de Faillaise. C'est le fort de la Garde de l'Aube. Demandez Isran, je suis presque sûr qu'il sera capable de vous aider. Mais un conseil. Essayez de lui faire le point de la situation sans votre … Ami ?

-Fiancé. … On devait se marier lorsqu'il s'est transformé. Pour éviter de me mordre et d'attaquer les invités, il est parti. Depuis, je lui coure après.

Babette resta silencieuse le temps de la conversation. Puis, elle proposa d'attendre la nuit. Il fallait rappeler que les vampires supportaient mal la lumière du jour mais en plus, que Fenrir était faible puisqu'il ne s'était pas nourri depuis un long moment.

-Je vais rejoindre Havreciel. Si je reste trop longtemps loin de la vue de notre chef des lames acariâtre, il envoie des hommes à ma recherche pour voir si je n'ai mangé personne. Lui et Lucien me surveillent. Mais ils m'offrent avec plaisir des thalmors.

-… Soit Babette…. Fenrir et moi, on va partir pour le fort. En espérant que l'on reste en vie en l'atteignant.

-Je vais écrire une lettre pour Isran lui expliquant la situation. Proposa l'orc.

Fenrir haussa les épaules avant de s'installer sur l'un des lits présent dans le fort. Runa le rejoignit peu après. Espérant que le sommeil soit réparateur.

* * *

La brume recouvrait tout Bordeciel depuis plusieurs heures. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Fenrir marchait, tenant la main de Runa, en regardant les alentours. Il entendait chaque battement de cœur des animaux et de humains. Ça allait le faire devenir fou. Quoiqu'il avait trouvé dans les animaux un substitut pour se nourrir. Le tout était de les attraper vivant. Tenir la main de Runa l'empêchait de sauter sur quiconque sur le chemin.

-Je m'en veux un peu d'avoir utilisé le cri de la brume. Elle peut faire perdre l'esprit dans l'oubli. …

-Je sais Fenrir, mais c'était une solution parmi d'autre pour avancer. … Je crois que nous y sommes. Mais je ne vois pas par où passer.

Fenrir sentit comme une présence humaine derrière la couche de glace. Quelqu'un les précédait. Il avança vers la neige avant d'en discerner une légère fissure dans la montagne. Il tapota l'épaule de Runa, pointant le passage.

-Je crois que c'est par là. Je sens une personne de l'autre coté qui avance plus ou moins vite.

-Essayons. On n'a rien à perdre tous les deux. … Tu n'aurais pas faim ?

-… Runa, on en a déjà discuté. …. Oui, je suis affamé. … On trouvera bien un truc sur le chemin. Un cerf, un lapin, quelque chose.

-C'est juste que tes yeux sont plus lumineux, comme la première fois. Babette nous l'avait expliqué. … Plus tu as faim, plus on va voir que tu es un vampire.

Fenrir soupira en regardant la rougegarde. Il entendit alors un nouveau cœur battre en approche. Il tourna le regard vers une biche qui broutait un peu plus loin. Runa l'avait vu aussi et préparait déjà son arc. La flèche toucha la jambe de l'animal et ce dernier tomba au sol. Fenrir s'approcha de la bête avant de soupirer. Runa en profita pour attacher les chevaux.

Puis, les deux entrèrent dans la cavité. Ils virent un jeune homme plus loin, avançant en hésitant. Il semblait ne pas être sûr. Fenrir rabaissa sa capuche pour que l'inconnu ne voie pas sa condition de mort-vivant ambulant.

Runa racla sa gorge, surprenant le garçon qui sortit une hache qui avait vu de meilleurs jours, prêt au combat. Mais lorsqu'il les vit, il respira et rengaina. Runa nota qu'il était un peu stressé. Plus qu'un peu même.

-Oh, salut ! vous venez aussi faire partie de la garde de l'aube ? A vrai dire, je suis un peu nerveux. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas si je marche avec vous

-Non, tant que tu ne poses pas trop de question. Surtout à mon camarade.

-… Bien sûr. Merci. Hé, euh, ne dites pas à Isran que j'avais peur de le rencontrer seul. J'imagine que ça ferait mauvaise impression pour un futur chasseur de vampires

Fenrir se mit à ricaner en continuant à marcher devant. Runa sourit au jeune nordique.

-Ne pas avoir peur est une faiblesse et montre une profonde stupidité. Car celui qui n'a pas peur ne connait pas la valeur du courage. Il est juste fou. Fenrir, arrête de rire.

-Désolé.

-Vous avez probablement tué des tas de vampire, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr qu'Isran vous engagera sur le champ. Moi par contre, c'est moins sûr. Malheureusement.

-T'inquiète, … Tu pourras faire tes preuves je pense bien. Fenrir en a tué pas mal en ce moment.

-Mouai, on va plutôt dire que j'ai lâché ma frustration dessus. Dit le concerner en maugréant.

Le jeune homme remercia Runa et Fenrir et resta silencieux pendant un long moment. Puis, dans la brume se dessina les traits d'une forteresse. Fenrir siffla alors à la taille impressionnante de la forteresse. Ça rappela à Runa la taille du temple du maitre des nuages pour le coup.

-C'est sûrement le Fort de la Garde de l'aube… Waouh. Je ne le voyais pas aussi grand.

-Je suis impressionné, à côté, le temple du maitre des nuages fait faible mine. Fenrir.

-Pour le coup, je pensais que Skuldafn était grand, mais ça….

Fenrir rebaissa sa tête rapidement, voyant arrivé vers eux un garde de l'aube. Runa se plaça devant lui pour plus ou moins le cacher. Il fallait qu'ils rencontrent Isran. Pas de se faire tuer par l'un ou l'autre. L'homme les salua rapidement avant de continuer son chemin.

Les deux enfants de dragons respirèrent de soulagement avant de pousser l'immense battant de la porte du fort. En entrant, ils virent deux personnes discuter. L'un était un membre des vigiles de Stendarr et l'autre était un rougegarde en armure de la garde. Selon la description, c'était lui Isran. Fenrir resta en retrait ne voulant pas avoir les ennuis avec les vigiles en plus. Pour le coup, seul Runa n'allait pas avoir de problème avec les membres. Elle pourrait poser les questions. Les deux hommes semblaient avoir une discussion houleuse.

-Que faites-vous ici, Tolan ? Les vigiles et moi avons réglé nos comptes il y a bien longtemps.

-Vous connaissez la raison de ma présence. Les Vigiles sont attaqués sur tous les fronts. Les vampires sont bien plus dangereux que nous ne le pensions.

-Et maintenant vous venez vous mettre à l'abri dans les jupons de la Garde de l'aube, c'est ça ? Carcette la gardienne m'a toujours dit que le Fort de la Garde de l'aube tombe en ruine et qu'il ne vaut même pas l'argent et la main d'œuvre nécessaires à ses réparations. Et maintenant que vous vous êtes mis les vampires à dos, vous venez demander ma protection ?

-Isran, Carcette est morte. Le Bastion des Vigiles… tout le monde… ils sont tous morts. Vous aviez raison, nous avions tort. Ça ne vous suffit pas ?

-Oui, eh bien… je n'ai jamais souhaité en arriver là. J'ai bien essayé de vous prévenir… je suis désolé.

L'homme semblait réellement désolé. Mais pour éviter de le montrer, il se détourna. A ce moment-là, il vit Runa et les deux autres dans l'entrée. Il s'approcha alors.

-Alors, qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Voilà, je suis Runa MarcheOmbre. Et j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez une des personnes des plus compétentes sur le sujet des vampires. J'ai deux trois choses à vous demander mais je crois aussi que vous cherchiez des chasseurs de vampires.

-C'est vrai. Je suis content que la nouvelle se répande enfin. Mais ça signifie que les vampires seront bientôt mis au parfum, eux aussi. Qu'est ce que vous voulez.

-Voilà, connaissez-vous … ?

-ISRAN ! UN VAMPIRE !

Le vigile de Stendarr pointait du doigt Fenrir qui s'était assis sur un des bancs de pierre. Les deux se mirent à jurer en voyant une bonne dizaine de personne débarquer dans l'entrée, armes sortie.

* * *

 _ **Qui a dit que venir dans une forteresse de chasseur de vampire en tant que vampire était une bonne idée. Mais bon, situation désespérée, mesure désespérée. Le tout est à présent de rester en vie. Enfin, pour Fenrir, cela risque d'être dur puisqu'il rentre dans la catégorie des morts vivants. à la prochaine la compagnie et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Drem yol lok, salutation compagnons d'aventures. En retour pour une petite chasse au vampire avec notre camarade Fenris et ses amis. On avait quand même un vampire dans un repère de chasseur de vampire. ça donne toujours des situations assez précaire, vous ne trouvez pas. Surtout lorsque quelqu'un le cri assez fort. On remercie Tolan pour cela.**_

 _ **Retour sur les Reviews :**_

 _ **\- E Macron : Eh bien, merci d'avoir apprécier le début et en espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant. :D**_

 _ **\- jack : On essaye de faire de son mieux pour ses lecteurs ^^.**_

 _ **On en revient à la réponse de Shéo du jour ... NOn, même contre des batonnets de poissons, Skyrim appartient toujours à Besthesda. je vais aller faire un tour dans la tête de Péli le fou en attendant vos commentaires. Bonne lecture, Cupcake au Fromage Manien^^**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 : un recrutement suicidaire._

Isran se détourna de Runa et sortit son marteau de guerre, ne cherchant pas à comprendre la présence d'un vampire dans le fort. De même pour la plupart des membres de la garde. Fenrir esquiva le premier assaut et se baissa juste à temps pour ne pas recevoir entre les deux yeux une flèche d'acier. Runa respira un grand coup avant de se frotter les tempes en regardant Fenrir esquiver les attaques. Puis, elle compta avant d'entendre un bruit de frustrations de son copain. Puis elle haussa les épaules, connaissant le résultat de ce qui allait suivre.

- ** _Fus Ro Dah !_**

Elle se baissa, évitant ainsi un des hommes volant et s'approcha du rougegarde qui se relevait. Elle sortit sa lame et sauta contre le torse de l'homme, coinçant la tête de ce dernier entre ses jambes. Elle colla par la suite sa lame sur la jugulaire de l'homme.

-Maintenant, écoutez-moi et rappelez vos petits soldats.

-… Vous êtes avec lui ? Vous …

-FERMEZ-LA ! FENRIR N'A PAS DEMANDE A ÊTRE VAMPIRE. ON ÉTAIT VENU VOUS VOIR POUR TROUVER UN REMÈDE MAIS JE PENSE QUE L'ON VA SE DÉBROUILLER SEUL !

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce arrêtèrent alors d'attaquer Fenrir. Déjà parce qu'en aucune manière il n'avait porté de coup, mais en plus, ce que venait de dire Runa les avait stoppé. Fenrir se rapprocha de Runa, tout en gardant en vue les hommes, et lui attrapa les épaules pour la redresser, lui faisant comprendre que c'était inutile de s'énerver.

Isran se releva et les regarda avant de ranger ses armes. Il frotta son cou, comme sentant encore la lame de Runa contre. Puis, retourna son attention vers les deux.

-Attendez. … Vous cherchez un remède et moi je cherche des volontaires pour la garde.

-… Qu'est ce que vous savez ? Demanda Runa.

-J'ai dans mes documents des informations sur les vampires. Mais ça va prendre un peu de temps avant que je ne retrouve le nom de la personne qui était capable de soigner le vampirisme. Tous ce que je peux faire pour le moment, c'est vous offrir le logis et un endroit pour le cacher.

-Eeehh ! … D'accord, je suis un monstre suceur de sang mais me comparer pas à un objet. … Pigé ?

-Fenrir. S'il te plait. Calme-toi, tu sors les dents. … On dirait Sahir lorsqu'elle a quelque chose qui s'est accroché à sa queux.

Fenrir regarda sérieusement Runa avant de commencer à rire et s'accrocher au mur. Mais très vite dû s'arrêter lorsque son estomac le rappela à l'ordre. Un grondement emplit la pièce et se fut le tour de Runa ainsi que du chef de la garde de l'aube de rire car Fenrir s'était laissé glisser au sol, demandant n'importe quoi.

-Je tuerais pour pouvoir remanger un gâteau, un gigot, un bonbon au miel … Même l'infâme soupe de choux de ma mère.

-À tous, notez cela, Fenrir veut manger du chou. Ça serait une première. Lança Runa.

Isran se dirigea alors vers Agmaer. Ce dernier était resté en retrait dans l'affaire. Ne sachant pas si il devait intervenir ou pas dans le combat entre les gardes de l'aube et les deux enfants de dragons. Il avait bien fait de ne pas réagir. Mais il se tendit lorsqu'Isran fut devant lui.

-Je vous ai pas dit d'avancer ? Hmm… vous êtes garçon de ferme, hein ? Vous avez une arme ?

-Heu ? mon arme ? Généralement, j'utilise la hache de mon père, quand les loups attaquent nos chèvres, par exemple.

- _La hache de mon père_ , que Stendarr nous protège. Vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr qu'on peut faire de vous un Garde de l'aube. Tenez, prenez cette arbalète et voyons comment vous vous en tirez.

-Hein, une arbalète ? mais je n'ai jamais …

-Oui, c'est une arbalète. Y a rien de mieux pour tuer les Vampires. Envoyez quelques carreaux dans ces caisses, par là-bas. Quant à vous deux, monter en haut pour qu'on discute au calme.

Fenrir suivit Runa et monta les escaliers. Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre ouverte vers l'entrée. Un superbe endroit pour voir toutes les personnes qui rentraient ou sortaient. Fenrir déglutit en trouvant une salle de torture. Et au vue du sang, elle avait été utilisé il y a peu. Runa s'assit sur l'un des sièges présent alors que son fiancé préférait admirer les armes accrochées sur les murs.

Après un petit moment d'attente, ils entendirent les pas lourds du rougegarde. Ce dernier les regarda avant de sortir de son armoire de nombreux documents. Fenrir faillit fuir en courant en lisant sur l'un des méthodes de dissections des vampires. Runa le rassura rapidement voyant aussi des documents sur les théories de la création du vampirisme. Isran releva son regard vers eux avant de soupirer de déception.

-J'ai pas les documents. Pour le moment je précise. Je les ai confiés à deux de mes meilleurs chasseurs qui devaient aller les copier pour l'académie de Fortdhiver. Ils vont revenir d'ici peu. Je vous conseillerais de rester le temps de l'attente.

-… Merci. Mais je ne pense pas que Fenrir se fasse accepter sous cette forme par les autres membres de la garde.

-Le fort avait été construit pour garder le fils du jarl de Faillaise qui avait été transformé en vampire. Votre ami a donc totalement sa place ici le temps que mes hommes reviennent.

-Soit. … Runa, on reste. Je ferais moins de dégâts ici que dehors. … Et au moins, ici, je vais mordre personne.

Runa se laissa convaincre. Isran appela alors un des orques de la forteresse pour qui celui-ci les guide jusqu'à des lits de vides. Les deux y laissèrent leurs affaires et rejoignirent la table où tout le monde mangeait. Fenrir soupira, voyant la nourriture devant lui, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas en toucher une miette. Il resta assit, regardant tout le monde manger. Un des membres regarda Fenrir, comprenant son malaise, sortit de la table. Tout le monde regarda le chasseur de vampire sortir. L'enfant de dragon se sentit légèrement vexé. Mais lorsque l'homme réapparut avec un lapin vivant. Tout le monde le regarda.

-Tu dois avoir faim dans cet état. Et tu as besoin de sang si j'ai compris.

-… Merci. … Fait qu'Isran connaisse un remède. … Je ne vais pas tarder à devenir cinglé.

Runa sourit et l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Fenrir rougit autant qu'il pouvait avec son teint nouvellement blafard sous les rires des chasseurs de vampires. Il regarda l'animal et planta ces dents dedans, aspirant ainsi le liquide carmin. Chacun dans la pièce eut un mouvement d'écœurement à la scène. Fenrir les regarda alors, avant de soupirer.

-Vous savez, ça m'écœures plus que vous. … Il y a quoi à faire dans le coin ?

\- … Si vous êtes amené à devenir chasseur de vampire après votre cure, il vous faut savoir manipuler l'arbalète.

-La quoi ?

-L'arme de prédilection pour les chasseurs de vampire. Allez rejoindre Agmaer qui s'entraine là-bas.

-Qui ?

-Le garçon avec qui vous êtes arrivé.

-Ah ! dirent les deux d'une même voix.

Ils avancèrent dans le fort pour tomber sur une zone avec des cibles où tirait le nordique avec qui ils étaient arrivés. Celui-ci s'arrêta pour les regarder et les salua hésitant. Runa lança une arme à Fenrir qui l'attrapa sans regarder. Puis, elle passa un carquois qu'il accrocha à sa ceinture. Les membres de la garde les regardaient avec attention. Se demandant à qui ils avaient affaire. Fenrir arma son arme rapidement ainsi que Runa. Les deux se regardèrent avant de sourire.

-Le perdant paye la tournée Fenrir ?

-Attends-toi à perdre alors.

Elle tira alors une première flèche qui se ficha au centre de la cible. Fenrir tira à son tour et se fut le même résultat. Les deux réarmèrent leurs armes avant de reculer de plusieurs pas et de recommencer. Lorsqu'ils furent au bout de la salle au bout de plusieurs tirs, ils se rapprochèrent à nouveau des cibles. Runa réarma son arbalète et couru en direction du mur. Dans un salto, elle tira sa flèche qui se figea dans la cible, juste à la limite du centre. Elle rentrait juste dedans.

-Bravo ma très chère et tendre. … Mon tour ?

-Fait mieux mon dragon.

Fenrir sourit à grande dents. Il arma son arme, puis une deuxième. Il tenait entre ses mains deux arbalètes. Puis, il plaça un banc et s'écarta. Il alla au bout de la salle et couru en direction du banc. Quelques pas avant l'obstacle, il lança ses pieds en avant pour glisser sous le banc. D'un mouvement rapide, il appuya sur la gâchette et les projectiles se figèrent à leur tour contre la cible. Mais, elle se trouvait sur les côtés et non au centre. Runa sauta alors dans les airs, trépignante de joie. Agmaer décida alors de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres alors que Fenrir s'était saisit d'une cruche d'hydromel et servait tout le monde.

-Comment êtes-vous devenu vampire ?

-Tu sais qu'il y a des questions qu'il ne faut pas poser lorsqu'on veut rester en vie ?

-Je suis désolé.

-… J'ai été attaqué dans une ruine Dwemer. Les vampires m'ont tendu une embuscade. Suite à plusieurs choses, je n'ai pas pris de potion médicinale et je me suis transformé le jour de mon mariage. La joie quoi. Et toi ? Pourquoi devenir membre de la garde de l'aube ?

-J'ai entendu des rumeurs en Bordeciel Je sais que quelque chose se trame. Et j'ai vu les vampires. J'avais deux choix. Je pouvais me replier sur moi-même et craindre la nuit ou je pouvais tout faire pour protéger les miens.

* * *

 _Plusieurs jours plus tard._

Runa observait les armures de la garde qu'Isran leur avait passé. C'était des armures biens solides, elle admet, mais niveau poids, c'était un peu trop pour elle. Elle préférait son armure simple quoique très solide et très légère que lui avait offert Nocturne. Elle entendait, pas loin, Fenrir se battre avec plusieurs membres de la garde. C'est sûr que s'entrainer contre un vampire permet d'apprendre les bottes contre ces derniers. Mais son fiancé commençait à voir rouge. Enfin, … Bref, … Les deux gardes de l'aube n'étaient toujours pas arrivé et la patience d'un enfant de dragon était la même que les dovah. C'est-à-dire, aucune.

-Runa ! …

-Quoi Fenrir ?

\- … Je sens que je vais craquer.

-Tu l'as déjà fait en défonçant quatre membres de la garde aujourd'hui. Agmaer m'a fait un rapport. Et tu as utilisé la voix. Tu as déjà vu un vampire maitre de la voix ? Pas moi en tout cas à part toi. Et Isran t'a demandé d'attaquer comme pour permettre aux nouvelles recrues d'acquérir des réflexes acceptables.

Le concerné s'affala sur le banc avant de soupirer et faire la moue. La rougegarde se mit à rire à la vision. C'était d'un gosse. Le maitre de la garde décida que ce manifesté à cet instant était une bonne idée. Fenrir le regarda avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon mais Runa l'empêcha de faire quoique ce soit en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

-Vous tombez bien, je vous cherchais.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Isran ?

-Mes chasseurs de vampire sont en vue de la forteresse. Ils ne vont plus tarder.

Les deux se mirent à sourire à la nouvelle mais l'expression d'Isran les dissuada de dire quoique ce soit.

-Deuxièmement. Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous on fait mes hommes, vampire ?

-Mon nom est Fenrir et je suis navré mais je craque. … J'ai faim, j'entends tous les cœurs, et je dis bien tous les cœurs, qui battent dans la forteresse. Je peux plus aller au soleil et j'attends deux andouilles qui ont pris leurs temps. Alors, oui, je me suis défoulé sur les premières personnes qui passaient. Si vous vouliez prendre leurs places, fallait le dire, je me serais fait un plaisir.

Runa lui donna une légère tape à l'arrière de la tête mais tout en conservant un sourire sur son visage. Isran soupira avant d'acquiescer. Il pouvait comprendre la frustration. Les deux enfants de dragons se dirigèrent vers la salle de repas, s'installant à la table en attendant les deux chasseurs. Ils entendirent alors la porte s'ouvrir dans un fracas monumental et des voix s'élever dans les airs.

-PAR LES OS DE SHOR, J'AVAIS JAMAIS VU UN NORDIQUE AUSSI STUPIDE !

-ET COMMENT VOULU TU QUE JE SACHE QUE CE PÈLERIN ÉTAIT UN VAMPIRE ? TU ME PRENAIS DÉJÀ TOUT MON ESPACE VISUEL.

Fenrir se demanda pour le coup si c'était pas une déclaration de l'homme qu'il préférait regarder sa coéquipière que les ennemis possible aux alentours. Une sorte de lapsus révélateur ?

-TU ES EN TRAIN D'INSINUER QUE JE SUIS GROSSE. ASSASSIN DU DIMANCHE !

-ON EN AVAIT PARLÉ, JE NE SUIS PLUS UN ASSASSIN, MISS ŒIL DE PIGEON !

Fenrir et Runa se regardaient avec surprise. La rougegarde se leva pour voir des nordiques se battre l'un contre l'autre. L'un avec une dague, l'autre le bord d'un arc nordique. Elle retourna chercher Fenrir et lui siffla quelques mots avant que ce dernier se mette à sourire carnassièrement. Il fit signe aux autres membres de la garde de se tenir cacher. Runa, pendant ce temps, éteignait discrètement les lumières, laissant juste une luminosité inquiétante. Fenrir se concentra, laissant son côté vampire prendre le dessus et avança vers les deux qui semblaient s'être arrêté, remarquant le changement d'ambiance plutôt lugubre.

-Lucien, pourquoi il fait sombre ici ? J'entends rien en plus. Pas un bruit.

-… Reste bien derrière moi. … Prépare toi, je pressens un danger.

Fenrir s'empêcha de rire avant de se placer juste derrière eux. Voir dans le noir pouvait avoir des avantages. Il serait presque jaloux de Sahir pour le coup. Il émit un grincement avec ces dents ce qui fit dresser comme des manches de pelle les deux nordiques devant lui qui lui tournaient le dos.

-Lu … Lu … lucien, …. Il y a quelque chose derrière moi. …..

-Je … Je vais voir ….

C'est à ce moment-là que Fenrir décida d'ouvrir les yeux or et regarder les deux qui se retournaient.

-Bonjour les encas !

Les deux reculèrent précipitamment, se préparant au combat. Fenrir respira un coup, en baissant la tête.

-… Mais quel manque de professionnalisme. **_Fus Ro Dah !_**

Les deux furent envoyés valdingué à l'autre bout de la pièce sous les rires de leurs camarades qui avaient déjà subi l'humour draconique de l'enfant de dragon. Runa se plaça alors devant eux, très fier pour le coup alors que Fenrir rallumait la pièce avec les autres.

-Eh bien ! j'ai vu mieux les gars … Et quand est ce que vous arrêtez de bouffer le nez ? Et ne croyez pas que je ne vois pas vos marques d'affections l'un pour l'autre. Engla, Remonte ton écharpe, on a une marque très reconnaissable sur ton cou. Lucien, une marque de griffure est visible sur le haut de ton épaule. … Comme quoi.

Les deux passèrent aux rouges pivoines et ne purent dire aucuns mots pour leurs défenses. La seule chose qui les inquiétait était …

-Surtout dis rien à mon père Runa ! Il a promis de déchirer Lucien à la première occasion !

-La première discussion que j'ai eu avec lui, il m'a attaché et m'a amené jusqu'à un repère de dragon me faisant comprendre que …

-Stop ! Suffit vous deux ! Dit Fenrir en arrivant.

Les deux chasseurs de vampires regardèrent ce dernier avec un sourire mais le perdirent en voyant le teint blafard et les yeux or.

-C'est pour ça que …

-Oui Lucien. Mais ajoute quelques chose et tu seras mon adversaire d'entrainement jusqu'à la fin de l'ère.

-… On voudrait les documents que vous êtes allez donner à l'académie.

Engla se redressa et remettant préalablement son écharpe autours de son cou et sortit de son sac plusieurs journaux reliés. Elle en ouvrit un et le tendit à Runa.

-Si c'est un remède que tu cherches avec Fenrir. La personne que vous devez aller voir se nomme Falion. Il vit à Morthal.

Fenrir se mit à sourire mais Lucien trouva le moyen de faire le commentaire qu'il avait l'air d'un chat affamé. Les deux se mirent à se battre alors que Runa remerciait comme il se doit Engla en l'étranglant dans une étreinte. À ce moment-là, Isran réapparu avec la tête des mauvaises nouvelles.

-Engla ! Lucien ! Vous partez pour Markath, un groupe de vampire y sème la terreur. Fenrir, Runa, bien que vous ne soyez pas encore membre totalement, j'aurais besoin que vous alliez à un endroit précis. Tolan, le prêtre de Stendarr a fait une folie en allant seul dans la gueule du loup.

-… Mais …

-Cela ne se situe pas loin de Morthal. … Vous pourrez y aller.

Les deux se regardèrent, voyant bien la détresse du rougegarde, ils acceptèrent.

-Où devons-nous aller ?

-La grotte de La Crypte de Sombreval. Agmaer vous accompagnera au cas où.

* * *

 ** _ça va être marrant. Pour ceux qui connaissent le DLC? vous savez qui ils vont rencontrer._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Heehaaaa! De retour,à l'aventure compagnons, Nous sommes partis vers l'horizon ... (viens de regarder ce que je viens d'écrire et fait une note de ne plus écouter le donjon d** **e** **Naheulbeuk en écrivant). Retrouvons notre camarade Fenrir qui a été attaqué par des suceurs de sangs. Runa qui lui a sonné les cloches et qui est bien décidé à l'aider avec son nouveau régime alimentaire.  
**_

 _ **Reviews :**_

 _ **E macron : Hey ... Dovahkiin oblige (et le fait que j'ai regardé au moment d'écrire l'histoire un film avec un gars qui tire deux carreaux d'arbalète dans un démon). ;p  
**_

 _ **Jack : Merci. Esperons que la suite continue sur la lancée ^^.  
**_

 _ **Cutter LNM: Un plaisir que cette suite te plait  
**_

 _ **Dark-Estos : Chasse aux vampires ouverte. On a un enfant de dragon de sortie avec son attirail de chasse ^^.  
**_

 _ **On rappelle affectueusement que Skyrim appartient à Bethesda et l'histoire d'esprits géniaux qui ont dévoué à la folie leur culte ^^. Shéo vous invite chaleureusement à sa table.**_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Une grotte lugubre.

Fenrir observa l'entrée de la grotte, sentant une odeur de sang. Une très forte odeur de sang. Il fit signe à Runa et à Agmaer de venir sans faire trop de bruit. Il fit signe à Runa du possible danger. Elle hocha la tête avant de rabattre sa capuche et disparaitre comme par enchantement. L'enfant de dragon s'installa alors contre la paroi, attendant comme quelque chose. Le garde de l'aube regarda l'action, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

\- Arrête de te gratter la tête. Ne t'en fait pas. Runa, est une professionnelle de la discrétion. Par contre.

Une colonne de flamme émergea de la grotte. Faisant ainsi sursauter le garde de l'aube. Fenrir se mit alors en position, l'épée levée. Un homme sortit en feu, le teint cadavérique et hurlant bien fort. Laissant ainsi visible ces canines proéminentes. L'enfant de dragon décapita le vampire d'un coup sec. Puis entra dans la grotte.

\- Un barbecue de mort-vivant. Un !

\- Ils ont eu Tolan. Dit Runa au-dessus d'un cadavre.

\- Puisse Sovngarde lui apporter la paix.

Chacun resta silencieux au-dessus du corps de l'homme. Puis, Fenrir trouva dans un coin de la pièce un levier permettant d'ouvrir la grille. Chacun prépara ses armes, sentant que ça ne faisait que commencer.

Plus loin, ils entendirent deux femmes et Runa présenta du doigt deux chiens noirs sans poils. Fenrir sourit avant de se relever et fit comprendre de ne pas bouger et de se préparer. Runa arma son arbalète et Agmaer l'imita. L'enfant de dragon s'avança vers les deux femmes, les mains le long du corps, l'air d'appartenir totalement au lieu.

\- Mesdames, notre seigneur m'a envoyé en renfort.

\- Il était temps. Dit l'une d'elle. Avec l'attaque du fort des vigiles, il y a de plus en plus de chasseurs de vampire qui entrent dans la garde de l'aube.

\- … Attends ! Qui est tu ?

Fenrir se mit à sourire et se laissa tomber au sol. À cet instant précis, les deux vampires furent transpercés par des flèches et une boule de feu.

\- Oh ! j'avais pas vu que mes lacets étaient défaits !

\- T'as pas de lacets Fen.

Ce dernier se mit à sourire à pleine dents. Montrant bien les deux canines saillantes. Runa se frotta la tête, et lui présenta le couloir. Fenrir rigola plusieurs minutes avant de suivre la rougegarde. Le jeune chasseur de vampire se demandait si les deux n'avaient pas perdu leur raisons à un moment où à un autre.

* * *

Chacun se tenait en silence coucher sur le balcon pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Plusieurs personnes se tenaient sur le balcon inférieur et ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air sympathique. Ils avaient un prisonnier avec eux. Fenrir essaya de voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres vampires que les deux pour aller libérer l'homme attaché.

\- Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Moine. Alors, meurs !

Runa jura rapidement voyant l'homme tomber sous les coups du vampire. Fenrir et Agmaer furent d'accord. Il y allait avoir de la purée de mort-vivants dans plusieurs minutes. La rougegarde leurs attrapa le bras avant qu'ils ne sortent de leurs cachette.

\- _Fenrir ! il y a un précipice derrière eux. Mettons à profit ce détail._

Le nordique comprit le plan et suivit très discrètement Runa. Il fit signe au chasseur de vampire de se mettre en position au cas où avec l'arbalète. Les deux enfants de dragons descendirent les marches dans l'ombre des torches. Puis, se placer de telles manières à frapper d'un seul coup les vampires. D'un même souffle, ils se concentrèrent.

\- **_Fus Ro DAH !_**

L'énergie tacla les deux vampires, les envoyant dans le vide. Les deux se mirent à rire avec plaisir, les regardant voltiger avant de s'écraser dans le fond dans un bruit horrible.

\- Par les divins ! …. Vous maitrisez la voix avec perfection. Vous avez été élèves des grisebarbes ?

\- Bin non. Fenrir, ici présent, est en fait l'enfant de dragon, pourfendeur d'Alduin.

\- Et Runa, la plus puissante guerrière et maitresse de la voix sur Tamriel. Dit Fenrir en faisant un baisemain à la dite demoiselle.

Agmaer se mit à rire nerveusement, pensant ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si les autres membres de la garde de l'aube avaient réussi à tuer l'enfant de dragon. Mais le moment n'était pas à la réflexion. En fait plutôt à la lecture. Runa ramassa le vieux carnet de l'homme et se mit à le lire à haute voix.

\- _Notes sur la Crypte de Sombreval, Vol. III par Adalvald. « Les Divins soient loués ! C'est la découverte que j'attendais. Après avoir affronté tous ces dangers, évité tous ces pièges, après avoir échappé à ces maudits draugr, j'y suis enfin arrivé. Dans mon précédent opus traitant des possibles liens entre la Crypte de Sombreval et les anciens clans vampires de Bordeciel, je mentionnais une vaste chambre, la plus grande jamais trouvée à ce jour dans la crypte. Hélas, un groupe de draugr m'avait forcé à battre en retraite, m'empêchant d'étudier ces lieux aux dimensions impressionnantes. Eh bien Stendarr a entendu mes prières : alors que j'écris ces lignes, je viens de consacrer une journée entière à l'exploration de cette caverne._

\- Il avait donc trouvé cette grotte et avait découvert qu'elle avait un lien avec un très ancien clan vampire ? ça n'explique pas la raison de la montée en puissance des suceurs de sang.

\- Il continue ainsi « _C'était un risque plus que justifié, car ce que j'y ai trouvé défie presque l'entendement. Au centre de cette gigantesque caverne trône une île de pierre, entourée d'un lac souterrain. J'y ai découvert ce que je pourrais décrire comme un monument cérémoniel élaboré, entouré de colonnes de pierres reliées par des arches. Le contraste entre les deux types d'architecture est saisissant : les Nordiques de l'ancien temps ne travaillaient pas la pierre de cette manière. Et revoilà les gargouilles que j'avais déjà aperçues dans certains passages. On ne trouve dans aucun site funéraire draugr de statues de ce type, sauf dans la Crypte de Sombreval. Je suis maintenant certain que l'étrange monument de la salle principale a été construit bien longtemps après la crypte, et par des occupants bien différents. Sûrement les mêmes qui ont jonché la crypte de gargouilles pour effrayer les curieux. Tout semble indiquer que les maçons de ces arches atypiques étaient au service d'un maître versé dans les arcanes de la nécromancie ou du vampirisme. Le style et le travail très particuliers de cette œuvre semblent évoquer une culture totalement différente de celle des anciens Nordiques, sans parler de la dextérité nécessaire pour ciseler l'ensemble. Les marques de coupe, par exemple, trahissent l'utilisation d'outils plus élaborés que ceux employés par les architectes de la crypte._

\- Sa découverte aurait dû être dite aux vigiles vous ne pensez pas ?

\- Peut-être que ça aurait évité ou accélérer leur chute Agmaer. Personne ne saura jamais. Continu Runa.

\- D'accord. « _Mes théories se confirment enfin de manière irréfutable, ce qui me comble d'aise, mais je n'en suis pas moins déçu par le nombre de questions encore en suspens. À quand ces nouvelles œuvres remontent-elles ? Qui en est l'auteur ? Et à quoi servent-elles ? Une chose est sûre : il faut que je retourne au Bastion des Vigiles pour prévenir mes frères et sœurs de ma découverte. Quand ils verront ça de leurs yeux, ils ne railleront plus mes théories et mes projets. Ensuite, je me remettrai au travail. La Crypte de Sombreval est peut-être encore un mystère, mais par Stendarr, je le percerai._

\- Eh bien, ça nous avance pas plus. Nous sommes donc face à un mystère insoluble pour le moment.

\- Peut-être pas Fenrir. Allons inspecter l'étrange sculpture.

Ils passèrent le pont de pierre, allumant des boules lumineuses par magie pour mieux voir la taille de la structure. C'était une sorte de cathédrale d'arche avec en son centre un pilier. Fenrir regarda se dernier avant de voir une sorte d'encastrement dessus.

\- Runa ? Regarde ça. Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

\- … Si un bouton. Mais dans les boutons, tu as ceux qui font des trucs cool, et d'autres qui font des trucs pas cool.

Le nordique hocha la tête mais préféra enfoncer le bouton pour voir si c'était la réponse à leur énigme. Une lame lui transperça la main, faisant couler son sang. Runa soupira et lui attrapa la main pour la lui soigner avec un sort de soin. À ce moment-là, des flammes violacées s'échappèrent d'un peu partout autour d'eux.

\- Bon, c'est établit, ce bouton n'était pas cool du tout.

Agmaer qui se trouvait sur l'un des lignes à ce moment-là se prit les flammes directement. Il se mit à hurler, essayant d'éteindre ces dernières de lui avant de remarquer qu'elle ne brulait pas.

\- Elles ne brulent pas ? Ces flammes ne brulent pas.

Runa passa la main rapidement dedans avant de confirmer les dires du chasseur de vampire. Mais elle remarqua aussi que ces dernières semblaient mal placer ou absente de certain endroit. Fenrir eut la même réflexion ainsi que le chasseur de vampire.

\- Si on déplaçait les autels ? En trouvant la bonne combinaison, on pourrait résoudre l'énigme.

Chacun se mit à la tâche et déplacèrent les piédestaux le long de leurs axes. Petit à petit, le sol se fit marquer par un étrange dessin enflammé. Puis, dans un violent tremblement, le sol s'écarta, laissant apparaitre un énorme cercueil de pierre, émergeant du sol. La rougegarde s'approcha du monolithe de pierre avec prudence. Ce dernier était recouvert de runes ainsi que de sortilège. Pour enfermer. Quelque chose de très important avait été enfermé dedans et on s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour sceller la pierre.

\- Fenrir ? Tu reconnais ces runes ?

\- … Hmmm ! je dirais qu'elles datent de la première ère.

\- Tu m'aides ?

L'enfant de dragon traça rapidement avec sa camarade des contres sorts. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute à s'arracher le cerveau en magie, le monolithe s'ouvrit. Agmaer, se trouvant en face, vit une très jolie jeune fille, cheveux noire, teint pâle, tombée au sol. Il se précipita pour la réceptionner. Fenrir l'aida alors à stabiliser la personne. Cette dernière ouvrit cependant les yeux. Runa remarqua alors les deux canines présentes. Mais ne sentant aucune animosité provenant de la fille, elle ne dit rien. Elle resta néanmoins interdite en constatant la présence d'un parchemin des anciens accroché à l'épaule de la jeune femme. Mais resta sur ces gardes. Fenrir sentit à son tour le manque de battement de cœur alors que la personne se relevait, aidé par le chasseur de vampire. Pour la première fois, la fille parla avec difficulté.

\- Mmmm… Où est… Qui vous a envoyé ici ?

\- Qui attendiez-vous ? demanda Runa.

\- Je m'attendais à quelqu'un… qui soit comme moi.

\- Seriez-vous… Dit alors Agmaer. Se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Un vampire, oui. Répondit la femme.

\- Pourquoi étiez-vous en captivité ? demanda alors Fenrir.

\- C'est… compliqué. Je ne sais pas si je peux vous faire confiance.

La femme le regarda avant de s'apercevoir que ce dernier était lui aussi l'un des maitres de la nuit.

\- Es tu envoyé par mon père ?

\- … Non. J'ai été attaqué par l'un de tes pairs et j'en paye les conséquences. J'ai maintenant une malédiction qui à prit mon âme.

La femme leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas réellement de quoi parlait Fenrir. Runa s'approcha de Fenrir et lui attrapa la main. Lui offrant un doux sourire qui apaisa l'âme en peine de l'enfant de dragon. Les deux s'éloignèrent de la femme, cherchant une sortie. Agmaer présenta la main à la femme pour la remettre debout.

\- Quel est votre nom ?

\- Je me nomme Sérana. Pouvez-vous m'aider à rejoindre ma demeure familiale.

\- Je ne pense pas que … Commença le chasseur.

\- Je t'accompagnerais car tu m'es sympathique. Dit Runa. Au fait, Fenrir et moi pensons avoir trouvé une sortie. On a croisé une gargouille. Fenrir vient de l'empaler avec sa lame.

\- Mais, … Isran ….

\- Je me fous d'Isran. Tu l'as senti comme moi que Sérana n'est pas malveillante. A moins que tu as le quotient émotionnel d'une cuillère en bois.

La vampire se mit à sourire à la comparaison. Elle regarda Runa qui lui tendit une lame nordique.

\- Prends ça si tu veux te défendre. Ici, les draugrs ne font pas de cadeau. Et tu pourrais me donner plus d'indication pour rentrer chez toi ?

\- Bien sûr, … Euh ?

\- Runa. Je me nomme Runa MarcheOmbre. Le jeune nordique à coté de toi s'appelle Agmaer. Et l'autre là-bas qui joue avec une nouvelle gargouille s'appelle Fenrir. Sinon ? Ta maison ?

\- Ah oui. Ma famille vivait sur une île à l'ouest de Solitude. J'imagine qu'elle habite toujours là-bas. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

\- Moi de même. Aller viens. Je pense que tu as hâte de sortir de ce trou à Ragnard.

Les deux femmes prirent la direction de la sortie. Fenrir nota alors qu'Agmaer regardait la vampire avec attention. Mais pas une attention malveillante comme avait Isran quand il se plaignait d'avoir les crocs. Il s'approcha de son camarade avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Plutôt mignonne la vampire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, elle est très jolie …. EUH NON ! J'AI RIEN DIS !

Fenrir se mit à rire aux éclats, faisant trembler toute la grotte avant de rejoindre les demoiselles qui avaient pris de l'avance. Le chasseur se frappait la tête avec son poing pour se sortir de l'esprit ce qu'il avait osé penser.

\- Combien de temps avez-vous passé là-dedans ? demanda la rougegarde.

\- Bonne question. C'est difficile à dire. Je… je n'en sais rien. J'ai l'impression que je suis restée ici pendant très longtemps. Qui est le haut-roi de Bordeciel ?

\- C'est sujet à discussion.

\- Ah, merveilleux. Une guerre de succession. Je suis ravie de voir que le monde n'est pas devenu barbant pendant mon absence. Qui sont ses rivaux ?

\- L'empire soutient Elisif, mais de nombreux habitants de Bordeciel sont loyaux envers Ulfric. Quoique à présent, on pense calmer les tensions en élisant le jarl de Blancherive qui est un des rares réellement neutre.

\- Empire ? Que… quel empire ?

\- Le… l'empire. De Cyrodiil.

\- Cyrodiil est le siège d'un empire, J'ai dû être absente plus longtemps que je le pensais. En tout cas, plus longtemps que prévu. Je vous en prie, hâtez-vous. Je dois rentrer chez moi pour découvrir ce qui s'est passé.

Runa eut alors à ce moment-là une expression surprise avant de se mettre à rire aux éclats. Elle se tenait contre l'une des parois. La vampire se retrouva légèrement vexé pour le coup mais Runa lui fit signe de ne pas s'offusquer.

\- Excuse-moi, mais moi aussi je me suis retrouver enfermer dans un tertre pendant une très longue période. Et savoir que tu es plus vieille que moi, ça m'a fait rire.

\- Tu … étais aussi un vampire pour survivre tous ces siècles ?

\- Non. Mon père a usée de l'ancienne magie nordique pour me conserver dans la glace et ainsi permettre ma survie. Maintenant, je suis ici, légèrement décalé mais grâce à Fenrir, je me suis fait de très bons amis.

Sérana regarda Runa avec envie mais détourna les yeux avec tristesse. La fille de Talos sentait bien qu'il y avait beaucoup sur le cœur de la femme. Elle entendit à cet instant un Fenrir l'appelant.

\- J'aurais peut-être besoin d'aide avec le draugr là.

Elle regarda le mort vivant qui attaquait son fiancé mais avant même qu'elle ne fasse quoique ce soit, elle vit une lance de glace transpercer la chair sécher du zombie. Elle se retourna pour voir Sérana, préparant un second sort. Agmaer décida de poser les questions qui lui brulaient les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi étiez-vous en captivité ?

\- J'aime autant ne pas en parler. Si ça ne vous dérange pas. Je regrette, n'allez pas croire que… simplement, je ne sais pas en qui je peux avoir confiance. Allons chez moi : cela m'aidera à faire le point sur la situation.

\- Parlez-moi de chez vous ?

\- Ma demeure se trouve sur une île prés de Solitude. J'espère que nous pourrons trouver un bateau pour nous y conduire. C'est là que vit ma famille. Ce n'est pas très accueillant, mais j'y serai en sécurité normalement.

\- Pourquoi ne seriez-vous pas en sécurité là-bas ? demanda Fenrir.

\- Disons seulement que ma mère et mon père sont en froid. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en danger. Simplement, je préférais éviter mon père.

\- J'aime les problèmes de famille. C'est toujours les gosses qui en pâtissent. Lança Runa avec ironie et exaspération.

Ils continuèrent à avancer dans l'étrange structure vampirique et arrivèrent dans une grande salle avec un mur draconique. Fenrir vit aussi plusieurs draugrs dont un était un seigneur draugr. Runa proposa silencieusement de faire le tour. Mais elle pointa Agmaer du doigt, faisant comprendre à Fenrir qu'il pouvait faire trop de bruit avec son armure. Le nordique en question soupira avant de faire un léger sort de silence. Chacun hocha la tête avant de commencer la traverser silencieuse de la zone.

Fenrir fit un saut avec Runa au mur avant de continuer jusqu'à la sortie. Lorsque le soleil fit son apparition, tous respirèrent avec contentement.

\- Quoiqu'il en ait, il est bon de revoir le ciel. Dit la vampire.

\- Parfaitement d'accord. Runa ?

\- Oui Fenrir. Agmaer, on va raccompagner Sérana jusqu'à chez elle. Fenrir se débrouillera pour la suite.

\- D'accord, bon courage à vous Fenrir.

\- « bon courage » ? C'est plutôt à moi de le dire quand on sait que ces vous qui allez dans un repère de cannibale centenaire. Rien contre toi Sérana.

\- Je me sens pas réellement visée. Mais je voudrais savoir. … Où allez-vous ? Cela semble très important pour vous.

\- … Je vais me soigner du vampirisme.

La femme regarda pantoise l'enfant de dragon commencer son avancer en direction de Morthal. Elle se fit alors tirer par la rougegarde en direction de Solitude.

* * *

 _ **Hey voilààà ! Sérana est dans la place ^^. Oubliez pas les commentaires et on salut chaleureusement nos héros avant qu'ils ne mettent les deux pieds dans les ennuis avec une lame dans chaque main.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Salutation aventuriers, compagnons, assassins et autres png de Tamriel. On a un bordeciel à sauver d'une menace vampirique. Enfin, plutot, Fenrir a une menace à s'occuper. C'est donc notre dovahkiin qui rencontre la petite vampire Serana avec Runa. On va donc avoir une certaine aventure dans les terres froides.  
**_

 _ **Reviews :**_

 _ **Cutter LMN : Je vais voir à faire un chapitre décrivant les différents personnages. Ou demander à une amie de faire un dessin sur son déviantart ^^. Mais je garde la demande dans ma tête.**_

 _ **E Macron : Merci pour le commentaire et j'aime bien jouer avec les persos ^^.**_

 _ **Dark-estos : Qui a dit que le métier de sauveur du monde pouvait avoir une retraite ? Fenrir a signé mais n'a pas lu les petits caractères signalant qu'il était attire problème Number One. ^^.**_

 _ **Aller, je vais vous laisser apprécier le chapitre et n'oublier pas de laisser vos commentaires. Skyrim appartient toujours à Besthesda.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Palais mortellement sanglant.**_

Sérana observait avec attention sa nouvelle amie Runa. … peut-elle l'appeler amie ? Oui. En l'espace d'une seule journée, le jeune mortelle avait été capable de la faire rire, lui faire peur, mais aussi, semblait savoir à l'avance ce qu'elle pensait. Mais pour le moment, la rougegarde était plus une sorte de dragon effrayant. … Et elle en avait rencontré dans les marais en direction de Solitude et il faisait pale figure à côté.

\- Comment ça vous ne voulez pas nous emmener pour tout l'or du monde ? Je vous propose le triple d'une traverser normale et vous refusez ? Et vous me sortez que les eaux de ce secteur sont hantées ? …. Marin d'eau douce ! pleutre ! thalmors en petite tenue ….

\- Runa ! Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas insister. Tu fais peur à tout le monde.

\- Agmaer ! la ferme ! Je suis furax !

Il est vrai que la pression environnante avait augmenté de quelques degrés. Runa se retourna en frappant des pieds et se dirigea en direction des écuries. Elle arriva devant le vendeur et sortit son emblème de voleuse.

\- Trois chevaux et que ça saute !

\- Tout de suite noble cliente … Pour le prix …

\- deux milles septims pas plus pas moins.

L'homme ouvrit les yeux avant sceller des chevaux. Runa sortit de sa bourse le compte et laissa tomber dans la main du vendeur les pièces. Elle monta sur son destrier et fut imité par ces deux compagnons qui avaient décidé que le silence leur sauverait peut être de la colère de la femme. Après une quinzaine de minute de trotte, la vampire décida de percer l'abcès.

\- Pourquoi être en colère après le pauvre pêcheur ?

\- … On va dire que … Je suis stressée. Je ne sais pas si Fenrir va bien. … On va quand même dans la gueule du loup. Et j'ai le profond sentiment que je vais avoir le droit à des problèmes aussi gros qu'Alduin.

\- Le dévoreur des mondes ?

\- Oui Sérana. Ah ! au fait ! T'es pas au courant ?

\- De quoi ?

\- … Alduin a été terrassé par Fenrir il y a plusieurs mois. … Fenrir est enfant de dragon.

La vampire sembla choqué, surtout très surprise de la nouvelle. Runa siffla son canasson pour le faire avancer plus vite. Ce dernier obéit et rapidement partit sur les chemins. Agmaer secoua légèrement Sérana pour la faire revenir sur Tamriel. Puis, les deux rattrapèrent leur troisième compère.

Runa regarda avec froideur la forteresse de Nordguet. C'était bien un endroit qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais revoir. Les tours à moitié brulées, les cachots sentant la mort. Elle frissonna en repensant à ce pourquoi elle était venu dans ce fort. Sérana remarqua rapidement le malaise de la femme.

\- Un souci ?

\- Aucun. Juste un vieux souvenir en rapport avec le lieu. …. Très mauvais souvenir.

\- LES FILLES ? J'ai trouvé une barque !

Agmaer présenta l'embarcation et les deux filles l'aidèrent à la pousser dans l'eau. Puis, il se saisit des rames pour diriger la barque en direction du brouillard. Sérana donna des indications pour éviter les courants traitres qui bordaient les bords de l'ile. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de silence, l'île apparut dans la brume. Runa nota une chose mais ce fut Agmaer qui fit le commentaire à voix haute ….

\- Tu aurais pu nous dire que ta maison était un château. …

\- … JE …Je ne voulais pas que vous me preniez pour ce genre de fille qui vive dans un château et où tout leur est dû.

\- Bof ! c'est pas aussi grand que là où j'ai grandis. Dit Runa de son côté.

Les deux regardèrent avec interrogation la jeune fille qui finissait de griller un poisson carnassier. Elle se retourna, sentant l'attention porter sur elle.

\- Quoi ? J'ai grandis dans la capitale … à la tour de l'Or blanc. …. Ça pose un problème ?

\- Non. … Mais j'ai cru que vu votre … Caractère ? … J'ai pensé que vous avez été élevé parmi les caravanes de Lenclume, dans le désert.

\- … une partie de ma vie. Et quoi mon caractère ? On m'a souvent fait le reproche d'être une nordique buté. Que je sache, ce n'est pas parce que l'on est élevé en présence de manche de pelle qu'on en devient un. Regarde Sérana. … Même si elle semble être une parfaite princesse vampire, ça se voit comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure qu'elle adore partir voyager. Vue la tête qu'elle tire en arrivant chez elle.

La vampire regarda Runa avec surprise avant de regarder son reflet dans l'eau. Puis, elle retourna son regard vers la rougegarde. La femme face à elle semblait être quelqu'un de faible, avec cet air qui donnait une impression de naïveté. Mais les yeux blancs qui vous percent l'âme sans que vous vous en aperceviez. Oui, Runa était dangereuse. Mais seulement pour ces ennemis.

Le navire accosta sur le rivage, juste à coté d'une vieille tour qui tombait en partie en ruine. L'ambiance du lieu était froide, sans vie. Et surtout, la brume offrait une opaque couche qui bloquait chaque rayon du soleil. Le château était impressionnant par sa taille mais aussi par sa splendeur. La vampire rit légèrement aux commentaires du garde de l'aube qui ne pouvait que s'émerveiller face au château dans la brume. Elle se tourna alors vers Runa qui avait un regard neutre sympathique.

\- Un souci ?

\- Je me sens mal à l'aise. Comme si c'était une tombe gigantesque.

\- … C'est vrai. … Dit Sérana sans s'en rendre compte.

Chacun commença l'ascension vers la maison. Sentant comme une drôle d'odeur de sang et de mort dans l'air. Le palais pouvait avoir l'air de sortir des contes de fées. L'ambiance qui y régnait était digne d'un roman d'horreur. La vampire s'arrêta à mi-chemin de l'entrée. Runa se retourna vers elle ainsi que Agmaer qui s'inquiétait.

\- Hé, au fait… avant d'entrer…

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je crois. Mais pour votre sollicitude. Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir accompagnée jusqu'ici. Mais une fois que nous serons à l'intérieur, je progresserai seule. Je crois… je sais que vos amis auraient sans doute envie de tuer tout ce qui bouge. J'espère que vous pourrez montrer plus de retenue. Une fois que nous serons à l'intérieur, gardez le silence et laissez-moi en tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Plutôt pour toi. C'est pas moi qui vais vivre dans le château du prince de la nuit d'horreur. Lança avec Humour Runa.

Le commentaire fit sourire un peu la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne recommence à avancer. Les trois arrivèrent devant la grille où un homme se présenta. Ce dernier regarda Sérana avant de s'exclamer.

\- Dame Sérana est revenu ! Ouvrez les portes !

La lourde grille s'éleva, laissant passer les trois. Sérana poussa la porte avant de s'y engouffrer, suivit par Runa. Agmaer était hésitant. Il respira un bon coup en faisant une prière aux divins et entra.

Il vit alors, dans l'entrée, un vampire haut-elfe. Ce dernier les toisait du regard. Runa s'avança vers lui, prenant une posture ouverte. Laissant plein de point faible. Le nordique savait que c'était un jeu. Si on la sous-estime, plus de dégâts elle fera si on les attaque.

\- Comment osez-vous poser le pied ici ? Attendez… Sérana ? C'est bien vous ? Je n'en crois pas mes yeux !

L'homme se retourna, allant sur un balcon, en face de l'entrée. L'odeur était plus forte. Une odeur qui fit crisper les deux mortels. Une odeur de sang, une odeur de chair, une odeur qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, la mort étreignait ces lieux de son long manteau. L'elfe vampirique prévenu à cet instant la cours de leur présence.

\- Seigneur ! écoutez tous ! Sérana est de retour !

\- On m'attend j'imagine. Dit sarcastiquement Sérana.

Runa lui fit un signe de la main, faisant comprendre qu'elle sera là au cas où. Les trois descendirent les marches, observant la salle remplit des buveurs de sang. Runa sentit à cet instant une crispation de la part de son camarade. Elle tourna son regard vers lui. Il observait quelque chose. Elle regarda dans la direction et vit une personne. Une jeune femme paralysée, au regard effrayé, venait d'être posée sur la table, comme si c'était un met. Elle ne put rien faire, un homme venait de s'avancer vers eux. Elle sentit la puissance émanant de cet homme. Celui-ci ne les remarqua même pas. Préférant poser son regard sur Sérana. Ou plutôt, sur le parchemin des anciens qu'elle portait.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ma fille est enfin revenue. Tu as sans doute mon parchemin des anciens

\- Après toutes ces années, c'est la première chose que tu me demandes ? Oui, j'ai bien le parchemin.

\- Évidemment que je suis très heureux de te revoir, ma fille. Est-il vraiment nécessaire de le mentionner ? ah, si ta traîtresse de mère était ici, je l'aurais autorisée à assister à cette réunion avant de planter sa tête sur une pique.

Agmaer fut attrapé in extrémiste par Runa pour l'empêcher de faire un commentaire qui pourrait les amené à mourir. Même si le discours de l'homme lui tapait sur le système, il fallait rester en vie pour dire ce qu'ils avaient vu. Et surtout, pour ne pas que Sérana soit lésée.

\- Dis-moi, qui est ces étrangers que tu as conduit jusqu'ici ?

\- Voici mes sauveurs. C'est eux qui m'ont libérée.

\- Vous avez ma gratitude pour m'avoir ramené ma fille. Dites-moi, quels sont vos nom ?

\- … Je …. Commença Agmaer.

\- Vous d'abord. Coupa Runa

\- Très bien. Je suis Harkon, le seigneur de cette cour. Ma fille vous a sûrement déjà révélé notre véritable nature.

\- Vous êtes des vampires. Dit le nordique sans retenue.

\- Pas de simples vampires. Nous sommes parmi les plus anciens et les plus puissants de Bordeciel. Nous avons vécu ici, pendant des siècles, à l'écart de tout. Mais notre paix a été troublée lorsque ma femme m'a trahi et m'a volé ce que j'avais de plus précieux.

Runa se doutait qu'il ne parlait pas de Sérana vu le regard crispé de cette dernière. Elle aussi doutait de la direction de l'affection du seigneur vampire.

\- Que se passe-t-il maintenant ?

\- Vous m'avez rendu un grand service, vous méritez une récompense. Je ne peux offrir qu'un seul cadeau dont la valeur soit égale à celle du Parchemin des Anciens et de ma fille. Je vous offre mon sang. Acceptez et vous serez un lion parmi les agneaux. Les hommes trembleront à votre approche et vous ne craindrez plus jamais la mort.

Runa sourcilla mais garda le silence. Agmaer décida que c'était la meilleure réponse. Le vampire les observa quelques instants avant de sourire de manière malsaine.

\- Peut-être dois-je vous convaincre ? contemplez ma puissance !

La rougegarde préféra tourner son regard vers la jeune victime. Peut-être que demander sa libération comme tribut était possible ? Elle sentit alors quelques choses s'entourer tel un serpent autours d'elle. Elle sentit une peur la prendre dans le ventre. Doucement, elle tourna les yeux vers Hakon, le fixant parfaitement à présent. Ce dernier se recouvrit une sorte de liquide sanguin avant d'apparaitre sous une forme qui fit presque vomir la jeune fille. Toutes les couleurs venaient de s'échapper de son visage. Face à elle se tenait quelque chose sortit tout droit de ses cauchemars. A présent, à la place d'un homme, se tenait une bête ailée. Puant la mort et le sang. L'apparence en elle-même la faisait frissonner.

Elle entendit à ce moment-là, un léger cri. Son regard fut alors captiver par la femme qui était sur la table. Son cœur se serra. Dans un regard plein de peur et de douleur, la femme les regardait. Un vampire ayant planté ses dents dans sa chair. Puis, un autre participa au massacre. Elle baissa la tête. Le regard plein de haine. Elle sentit son âme de dragon répondre. Elle fallait qu'elle sorte avant de perdre tout contrôle. Il fallait qu'elle sorte avant que le feu apparaisse.

\- Voici le pouvoir que je vous offre ! faites votre choix !

Elle se tourna vers le monstre, sentant la fureur la prendre. Mais Agmaer explosa avant elle.

\- Je ne veux pas devenir vampire. Je refuse votre cadeau. Ni moi, Ni mon amie ! Gardez le vôtre présent !

\- Tu es une proie, comme tous les mortels. Je te bannis !

Hakon concentra dans sa main un sort. Avant même qu'il n'est pu le lancer, Runa interposa un bouclier magique. Le sort se ricocha pour toucher un des invités qui disparut.

\- Nous pouvons sortir sans aide. Dit-elle en accentuant chaque syllabe. Sérana ?

\- … euh … Oui ?

\- Si tu veux venir nous voir. Nous t'accueillerons avec plaisir. Mais sache que la pire des prisons. C'est celle dans laquelle t'enferme tes parents.

Runa monta dignement les escaliers, précédent Agmaer qui salua de la main timidement Sérana avant de sortir. Hakon fulminait de rage et monta jusqu'au niveau de Runa, menaçant. Cette dernière se tourna vers lui avec un sourire innocent. Mais lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, le seigneur de la cours fit quelques en arrière. Les yeux blancs nacrées étaient traversés par une ligne noire. Un Œil fenté. Un œil de dragon. Runa se mit à sourire, les dents saillantes. Mais pas les dents comme les vampires, non, celles des seigneurs du ciel. La colère la prenait déjà au creux de son âme.

\- Sachez, _seigneur_ , que ce sera un plaisir de venir vous voir, **_Pour votre éloge funèbre._**

Elle claqua à cet instant la porte et arriva au niveau du nordique. Ce dernier prenait appuie sur l'une des statues pour rendre son repas. Il était blafard et le regard remplit de haine.

\- Comment ? Comment pouvions-nous la sauver ?

\- … Ni l'une ni l'autre. Elles sont prisonnières de ces murs.

Agmaer comprit de qui parlait Runa. Cette dernière en profita pour vomir elle aussi derrière la statue. Ils arrivèrent sur le bateau et repartirent vers le continent. Durant la traverser, Runa tenta de calmer sa colère. Essayant d'empêcher ses attributs d'enfant de dragon d'apparaitre. Mais aussi et surtout, d'exploser.

Arrivé sur la berge, ils prirent les chevaux.

\- Il faut prévenir Isran. … Il doit tout savoir.

\- Je suis parfaitement d'accord. Agmaer. Voilà un argument qui pourrait mettre en péril le monde entier. Un parchemin des anciens.

\- Pourquoi avoir alors aidé Sérana a rentré chez elle. On aurait pu l'amener au fort. Elle ….

\- Se ferait Tuer par Isran. … Agmaer. Sache qu'il faut laisser parfois les choses se faire pour empêcher une catastrophe. Car si on tente de le faire trop tôt, on pourrait la précipité. Un vieil ami m'a dit lorsque Fenrir a affronté Alduin, _Ceux qui tentent de précipiter la fin pourraient la retarder. Ceux qui œuvrent pour la retarder pourraient la précipiter._

Le garçon hocha la tête, comprenant que c'était fait ainsi. Mais il fallait qu'ils se préparent. Et se prépare correctement. Pour le moment, il fallait juste qu'ils rentrent au fort pour mettre au courant leurs camarades. Ce qu'ils croyaient sur la menace vampirique n'était que le dessus de l'iceberg.

* * *

Les deux cavaliers arrivaient en vue de la forteresse de la garde de l'aube. Mais quelque chose les interpella. Plusieurs personnes avançaient, armes sorti. Agmaer reconnu une armure vampirique. Les deux élancèrent leurs destriers, préparant leurs armes.

Runa sauta sur l'un des premiers morts-vivants, plantant sa lame dans sa tête. Elle se releva, toisant les autres de l'attaquer. Elle para un coup d'épée et esquiva un des sorts de ponction de sang. Elle vit Agmaer, tirant à l'arbalète et abattant un vampire avant de sortir sa hache de guerre. Les deux se mirent dos à dos, entourés par les suceurs de sang.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à leur demander autours d'une tasse de thé. Dit Runa, parant à nouveau une lame.

La rougegarde entendit un grésillement dans l'air. Une sorte de bruit électrique avant la foudre. Elle pâlit, supposant à quelque chose de potentiellement dangereux. Elle attrapa le nordique et le tira au sol. A cet instant précis, la foudre s'abattit sur la troupe de vampire, les réduisant en poussière. Runa se redressa, admirant dorénavant ses cheveux, dressés sur son crane par l'électricité statique. Pour une fois qu'elle ne les avait pas tressés.

\- Super ! j'ai l'air d'un drémora maintenant. ONMUND ! JE TE HAIS !

Un rire se fit entendre à la porte. Un homme, habillé dans une armure noire et bleu, encapuchonné, arriva face à eux. Le mage présenta la main à Runa.

\- Aller ! tu ne vas m'en vouloir de t'offrir une nouvelle coupe ?

\- Si ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Eh bien ! on a eu un message de Lucien et Fordhiver a été attaqué par les vampires. Je suis alors venu avec Sahir et J'zargo pour aider à mettre fin à la crise vampirique.

\- Et Fenrir ? Vous l'avez vu ? Il n'était pas à Morthal ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Vas voir dans la citadelle.

Runa sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita dans la forteresse pendant qu'Onmund aidait Agmaer à se relever. La rougegarde entra dans la salle de banquet et vit attablé, Fenrir, parlant avec l'un des membres de la garde. Il était là, souriant, le teint à nouveau humain et les yeux à nouveau bleus. Elle lâcha son sac par terre avant de s'élancer vers lui.

\- FENRIR !

Ce dernier se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait. Il sourit reconnaissant Runa. Mais ne put rester assit lorsque cette dernière lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Ils finirent tout deux aux sols. S'embrassant sous le regard embarrassé des personnes présentes. Une sorte de bataille amoureuse se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Sahir arriva à ce moment-là avant de rire et de s'approcher.

\- Dites les amoureux transit. …. Vous savez qu'il y a des chambres pour ça. Et la population de Bordeciel est déjà assez nombreuse. Pas besoin de repeupler la zone.

Le commentaire les fit passer aux rouges pivoines. Mais chacun se tourna vers la khajiit avec un air qui en disait long.

\- Sahir ! Dix seconde ….

\- _Dix_ Quoi ?

\- Neuf …

La femme chat décolla de sa position en courant avant que Runa n'invoque un loup fantomatique. Celui-ci partit à la poursuite de la femme chat qu'on entendit hurler au bout de quelque minute.

\- … _. Pas la queux ! NIAAAAAA !_

Fenrir et Runa se mirent à rire pendant de longues secondes avant que le chef de la garde ne les rejoigne. Agmaer apparut quelques instants après. Les deux arrivés se placèrent face à lui pour lui donner leurs rapports.

\- Regardez-moi ça. J'aurais dû me douter qu'ils nous trouveraient tôt ou tard. Voilà ce qui se passe quand on recrute ouvertement. Nous allons devoir renforcer nos défenses. Dites-moi que vous m'apportez de bonnes nouvelles. Car l'autre à préférer dormir dès son arrivé. Ou manger. Au choix. Je crois même qu'il a choqué vos amis lorsqu'il a mangé de la soupe de choux.

Runa esquissa un bref instant un sourire avant de reprendre son sérieux et donner un rapport complet sur l'affaire de la grotte et la suite.

\- Le vigile de Stendarr, Tolan, est mort. il a été tué par des vampires. Ils étaient présents lorsque nous sommes arrivés.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter… Allez-y, dites-moi ce que vous savez.

\- Les vampires cherchaient une femme qui était piégée à Sombreval.

\- Une femme ? Piégée là-dedans ? ça n'a aucun sens. Qui est-ce ? Et où est-elle ?

\- Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, alors je l'ai ramenée à son château avec Agmaer, laissant Fenrir seul à Morthal.

\- C'est bien beau, mais ça n'explique pas grand-chose.

\- Ils ont aussi un parchemin des Anciens. Dit à ce moment-là Agmaer. Coupant tout le suspense de Runa.

\- Pardon ? Et vous ne les avez pas arrêtés ? Vous n'avez pas récupéré le parchemin ? Commença Isran avec une légère colère.

\- Ils étaient trop nombreux contre nous. Et on a pu s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts. J'ai failli perdre le contrôle là-bas.

La phrase choqua Fenrir qui regarda Runa. Si elle avait perdu le contrôle un seul instant, il y aurait eu de nombreux dommages.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont tout ce qu'il leur faut, et que nous n'avons plus rien.

\- Nous devons faire quelque chose. Dit à cet instant Onmund. Les attaques de vampires prennent une ampleur importante. Un vampire a même attaqué Le jarl de Vendeaume. Et vous savez comme moi qu'il est très dur de l'atteindre.

\- Je sais, merci. Je suis vieux, mais pas encore sénile. Nous allons avoir besoin d'aide. Je les ai peut-être sous-estimés s'ils osent venir jusqu'ici pour nous attaquer. J'ai des hommes compétents, mais… Je me suis créé différents contacts au fil des années… Nous allons avoir besoin de leurs talents pour surmonter cette crise. Trouvez-les et nous aurons peut-être une chance de survivre.

\- Où pouvons-nous trouver les gens qu'il nous faut ? demanda Fenrir et Runa en même temps.

\- Vous allez droit au but. Pas comme ces idiots de l'Ordre. Ça me plaît. Inutile de rassembler trop de monde. On risque d'attirer l'attention si on est trop nombreux. Sorine Jurard devrait nous être utile. C'est une Brétonne aussi intelligente qu'habile de ses mains. Elle se fascine pour les Dwemers, leurs armes en particulier. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle explorait la Crevasse dans l'espoir d'y découvrir de vastes ruines naines.

\- Elle va nous aider ? demanda Onmund.

\- Probablement, mais il va falloir la convaincre. Vous allez aussi devoir trouver Gunmar. Cette grosse brute de Nordique déteste les Vampires presque autant que moi. Il s'est mis en tête que son expérience avec les animaux pourrait être un atout. Avec les trolls surtout, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Aux dernières nouvelles, il parcourait Bordeciel en quête d'autres bêtes à dompter. Ramenez- les ici tous les deux, et nous pourrons enfin concevoir un plan.

Sahir sourit avec plaisir avant de se tourner vers les autres.

\- Comme au bon vieux temps. … On se sépare pour les trouver ?

\- … Runa ? Tu en pense quoi ?

\- Je pense que nous pourrions être plus efficaces si on se sépare, Fenrir. Et surtout, on n'attira pas trop l'attention.

\- Soit. Comme d'habitude. Sahir et Onmund ensemble. … Runa et moi ensemble. Ça vous va ?

\- Puis-je venir vous aider ?

Tous se retournèrent vers le jeune Nordique. Runa le regarda un moment avant de tourner son regard vers les autres. Chacun hocha la tête.

\- Tu n'as qu'à partir avec Sahir et Onmund. On va passer voir Logvaar nous. Quelque truc à faire ensemble.

\- Soit ! Nia ! Bienvenue dans l'équipe Agmaer. Connaissant nos deux amis, tu as du en voir des vertes et des pas mures.

\- Non, non ! pas du tout. C'était même instructif parfois. … Quoique j'ai été parfaitement surprit de la façon dont parfois ils agissent. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on voit tous les jours. Ils ont l'air tous deux d'avoir des longueurs d'avances sur tout le monde. A croire qu'ils sont connectés avec le monde entier.

\- L'avantage d'être enfant de dragon. … Ils ont comme une sorte d'instinct.

\- Toi aussi Onmund.

\- Ouais mais moi, j'en suis pas conscient. Dit le concerné avant de sortir à son tour de la forteresse.

* * *

 ** _On prépare la bataille, on recrute des amis ... Hmmmm La suite, Banquet avec Shéo^^._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Drem yol lok, salutation compagnons. Nous revenons avec notre compagnie de l'enfant de dragon qui ont décidé de s'attaquer à une menace vampire d'envergure draconique. Qui a dit que Fenrir avait un esprit sain ? Et en plus, il ramène la plupart de ses camarades dans des ennuis qu'ils n'auraient peut être pas voulu aller, ou pas.**_

 _ **Reviews :**_

 _ **Cutter LNM : On rappelle que Runa est limite adoptée par Shéogorath. Ou, plutot, elle a des cotés de folies qu'on voit parfois. Alors, je me doute bien qu'elle a un répertoire qui va très loin comme très Proche. Cupcake au fromage ?**_

 _ **E Macron : Si tu as constaté, nous sommes au livre 2. Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir ce syndrome. Et j'ai déjà le fil rouge de prêt, il y a juste à l'écrire ^^.**_

 _ **jack : Sparrow (pardon trop tentant). Mon esprit à vagabondé assez loin pour une alchimie très amusante. Et puis, il faut bien faire vivre les personnages avec leur romances, leur peurs, leur rage et leur folie (surtout la folie).**_

 _ **On rappelle que Dawngard est le DCL de Skyrim qui appartient toujours à Bethesda. et puis, les Ocs et l'histoire est écrite par une adepte de shéo et l'aide d'une khajiit aux griffes acérées contre le parchemin.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7 : Renfort d'urgence.**_

Fenrir remercia rapidement le cocher et rejoignit Runa. Cette dernière finissait de donner à Karliah des instructions pour la guilde. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon.

\- Alors ?

\- … Une femme pourrait correspondre. Elle se trouve dans la Crevasse. Au nord du Redouter de Druadach. Selon ses informations, la femme fait des recherches sur les Dwemers.

\- Hourrah, tant que l'on ne me demande plus de descendre dans une de ces mines.

Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de rire aux éclats. C'était une grande histoire d'amour entre les mines dwemer et eux. Toujours prompte à tomber sur un centurion ou sur une petite baliste. Chacun monta à cheval et partit pour la grande route en direction de la Crevasse.

* * *

Fenrir poussa la porte qui les séparait du temple d'Havreciel. En entrant, ils entendirent le raffut d'une crise de colère. Puis, une boule de foudre finit sa course juste au-dessus de leur tête.

\- On est au moins sûr que ce très cher Warth est en forme.

\- J'aimerais parfois qu'il ne le soit pas autant. Surtout lorsqu'il sort ses éclairs à outrance maintenant qu'il est libre de joué avec la magie.

\- … Je suis totalement d'accord avec Fenrir. Bien que je comprends Warth, la magie, c'était son oxygène à une époque. S'en priver a dû être dur pour lui. Dit alors une voix.

\- Logvaar ?

Le vieux lame était appuyé contre le mur et leur fit un signe de la main pour les saluer. Les trois regardèrent alors une jeune recrue voler en travers de la pièce. Puis, le mage de guerre fit son apparition pour attraper le pied de la dite recrue et la faire disparaitre dans les ombres du temple alors qu'elle tentait de s'accrocher au sol avec ses doigts.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe pour qu'oncle Warth soit aussi en colère.

\- Des vampires ont attaqué plusieurs de nos recrus et anciens. … A l'heure actuelle, j'ai trois vampires sur les bras. On les a attaché dans un coin pour ne pas qu'ils attaquent leurs camarades. La soif de sang les a rendu complètement hystérique.

\- On était venu pour ça.

Le lame les regarda avec attention et leurs fit signes de les suivre dehors pour éviter d'être pris pour cible par un mage de guerre furax. Ils montèrent les marches, regardant plusieurs lames les saluer à leur passage mais surtout, observer ce qui faisait de Foudrenoire un mage de guerre craint par les elfes au point d'envoyer des membres de la confrérie noire contre lui.

Une fois dehors, ils purent discuter à l'aise.

\- Donc ? Que se passe-t-il pour que vous veniez nous voir avec des têtes pareilles ?

\- … La menace vampire a pris une nouvelle ampleur.

\- Ça, j'avais deviné vue le nombre de ville qui sont attaqués par ces cannibales.

\- Ils ont un parchemin des anciens. Lança Runa.

Logvaar s'étouffa à moitié avec sa salive et mit plusieurs minutes pour arrêter de tousser. Il regarda les deux avec un sérieux inquiétant.

\- … Pardon ? …. Un parchemin ? … C'est pire que ce que je croyais. Et à cause des attaques répétées des vampires, je ne peux pas espionner les thalmors. Ils sont relativement actifs eux aussi, mais surtout dans l'ombre. Maintenant, des vampires qui possèdent un parchemin … Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est ce que l'on aimerait comprendre, oncle Logvaar. Mais pour le moment, on plutôt besoin d'aide. Pourrais-tu détacher plus d'homme pour la garde de l'aube ? Ce serait d'une grande aide.

\- … J'ai déjà eu un rapport de Lucien et Engla. … Je pensais envoyer en plus Nazir, qui est habitué à combattre contre Babette ainsi que deux autres de mes hommes. Mais il est en ce moment sur un espionnage capital. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire sortir sans qu'il se fasse remarquer. Et Babette, faudrait être stupide pour envoyer un vampire à un groupe de chasseur de vampire.

\- Je me demande toujours comment vous avez pu les récupérer.

\- Ah ? ça ? C'est Lucien. … Il ne vous l'a pas vraiment raconté n'est ce pas ?

Les deux firent non de la tête.

\- Eh bien ! c'est plus simple qu'il n'y parait. … Lorsque Lucien est allé à l'ancien sanctuaire de la confrérie, ce dernier était en cendre. Les membres du Penitus Oculatus s'en étaient chargés. Car à la suite de la mort du faux empereur. L'un des soldats pu suivre jusqu'au sanctuaire l'un des assassin. Là bas, la sentence fut la mort. Lucien a néanmoins trouvé nos deux amis survivants dans les ruines du sanctuaire. Ou presque. Nazir avait le bras entièrement Brulé et avait du mal à respirer à cause de nombreuses infections et blessures. Babette faisait son maximum pour le garder en vie mais seule, elle était impuissante. Lucien a aussi trouvé la mère de la nuit intacte dans son cercueil. Il a pris une torche et a mis le feu à la vieille momie sous le regard surprit de ses camarades. Puis, il a laissé le choix aux deux autres. Soit ils allaient rejoindre le néant. Soit, ils le suivaient. … Comme vous l'avez deviné, ils ont choisi de suivre Lucien. Au début, pour éviter de mourir, puis, lorsqu'ils eurent la véritable histoire avec la traitrise d'Astrid. Ils sont jurés d'aider Lucien jusqu'à la mort. ils ont même récupéré le cadavre de Cicéron pour lui offrir un enterrement digne d'un roi.

\- Je comprends. … Mieux …

\- Lucien a aussi remis en état le sanctuaire d'Aubétoile. Une nouvelle base où l'on peut disparaitre et cacher des documents. Au début, je voyais mal la présence de ces deux assassins dans le sanctuaire des lames. Mais ils ont réussi à avoir ma confiance. Et puis, suite à votre disparition, ils ont été capables de faire réagir Lucien.

\- Nous devons y allez Runa. … Logvaar. Toujours un plaisir de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi, je suis heureux à chaque fois. … Sinon, tu pourrais juste invoquer ton père pour calmer notre mage de guerre ? Zéphyr était l'un des seuls capables de survivre aux assauts de colère de Warth. Et maintenant qu'il est mort, il y a pas de risque qu'il décède.

\- Si ça peut aider.

Fenrir retourna dans la salle et lança un léger cri en pensant fortement à son père. Ce dernier se matérialisa devant lui. Une choppe d'hydromel dans une main, une épée dans l'autre.

\- _… Fenrir. … Pour une fois qu'Elsa était planqué dans le lustre. … Tu m'as fait louper le spectacle du siècle._

\- … Elsa planquée dans le lustre ?

\- _Une histoire de fan. … Un pot de colle qui l'a collé pendant un très, très long moment. Même Luna et Lucien ont disparu. … Bon, je crois que j'ai été appelé pour une bonne raison ?_

\- Ouais, oncle Warth pique une crise de colère et se défoule sur tout ce qui passe.

\- _… Bénissons le fait que je sois mort. … Je vais m'en charger. … WARTH ? …. Tu te souviens du jour où …._

Fenrir n'écouta pas la suite, préférant rejoindre Runa qui passait la porte pour partir. Il pourra toujours demander à Logvaar ce qu'avait raconté son père pour calmer le mage.

* * *

La nuit tombait et ils se trouvaient encore loin du camp Sombrage de la crevasse. Runa observa la parois avant de voir une formation dans la roche. La tempête faisant rage, il leur fallait trouver un abri et vite.

\- Fenrir ? Là-bas ! Il y a un abri.

\- … Cette grotte ? c'est le cap Aveugle. Soit. Allons-y, on n'a rien à perdre pour le moment.

Les deux descendirent de leurs destriers et s'engouffrèrent dans la roche. Le nordique retira sa lourde cape trempée et l'essora sur le sol. Runa alluma sa torche, profitant des dernières lueurs du jour.

\- Regarde Runa.

Cette dernière se tourna vers son compagnon. Ce dernier présenta des traces au sol. Il y avait du passage dans le coin.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ma chère ?

\- Vu le nombre et les différentes tailles, ils sont plusieurs. On fait quoi ?

\- … On a le temps avant la nuit et on pourra peut-être trouver de quoi manger. Je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas beaucoup.

\- Sûr.

Chacun plia ses affaires avant de sortir ses armes. Rapidement, ils avancèrent plus profondément avant de voir au loin, une lueur de torche. En se plaquant contre la paroi, ils virent plusieurs personnes habillées étrangement. Mais ils connaissaient parfaitement à quels genres de personnes c'était.

\- _Des parjures ? …_

\- _Regarde. C'est une tour. Une tour dans une grotte ?_

La surprise fut totale pour les deux. Ce n'était pas courant de voir une tour dans une grotte. Bon, on peut penser qu'elle s'est effondrée dans une crevasse vu l'état de cette dernière, mais quand même. Runa avança derrière l'un des hommes sauvages avant de lui trancher le cou. Silencieusement, elle tira le cadavre dans l'ombre. Fenrir tendit son arc pour tuer l'un des guetteurs qui aurait pu voir la rougegarde. Cette dernière continua son avancer silencieuse vers le second garde. Après l'avoir réduit au silence de la mort, elle fit signe à Fenrir de la rejoindre.

Ils montèrent pendant un moment avant d'entendre la voix d'une vieille femme qui appelait à l'aide. Les deux se regardaient surpris. Ce n'était pas vraiment du style des parjures de garder des prisonniers. Qu'est-ce que foutait alors une vieille dame ici ?

Les deux avancèrent à lueur de leur torche. Runa discerna alors les barreaux d'une cage ainsi qu'une silhouette courbée dedans.

\- Venez aider Melka !

Fenrir et sa fiancée regardèrent la cage avec interrogation. Bon ! Ils avaient trouvé la vieille femme. Mais il y avait comme un très léger hic. Premièrement, les nombreuses plumes noires au sol. Deuxièmement, l'odeur plus que présente d'une volière ayant subi un orage. Troisièmement, pourquoi la vieille dame avec une queux plumeuse ?

\- …. Une harfreuse ?

Runa se demanda pour le coup si il devait vraiment se donner la peine d'aider la … Chose. Déjà l'odeur était difficilement supportable. Mais en plus la vue et le son. …. Peut-être faire demi-tour ?

\- Aidez Melka. … Cette horrible Petra a pris la tour de Melka. … Aidez Melka et elle vous donnera son bâton.

\- Runa ? … On fait quoi ?

\- … Même si ça me fait mal de le dire. … Aidons Melka. …. Brrrr !

La rougegarde frissonna avec le nordique. Les deux ouvrirent la porte de la cage, laissant sortir l'harfreuse. Cette dernière avança directement dans les méandres de la tour. Les deux la suivirent, espérant qu'ils pourraient sortir à un moment ou à un autre. La vieille chose se tourna alors vers eux, les regardant avec un œil relativement flippant.

\- … Quels yeux ! … Beaux yeux qui pourront entrer dans la collection de Melka …. Voudriez-vous donner vos yeux aussi blancs que la neige et aussi purs que le Crystal ? ….

\- …. Je crois que je vais les garder encore un peu. Grogna Runa.

\- Ou les yeux bleus comme le ciel ?

\- … Je préfère les garder à leur place … ça m'est relativement utile. … Paniqua Fenrir.

Les deux décidèrent d'avancer encore plus vite en entendant les divagations de la créature sur les yeux. Et vu le nombre qu'ils avaient trouvé sur le chemin, ils ne doutaient pas qu'elle en faisait collection.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle où se trouvaient quelques parjures ainsi qu'une nouvelle créature affreuse. Celle qui les accompagnait grinça de colère et hurla de sa voix brisée.

\- Petra ! Tu vas mourir ! …. Je vais t'arracher les yeux pour te les faire manger.

\- …. _Fenrir ? Je crois qu'elle a vraiment un truc avec les yeux. Dès qu'on a fini, on disparait._

\- _Je suis pour à cent pour cent._

Les deux sortirent leurs armes et dansèrent parmi les lames, enchainant une danse macabre synchronisée. A la fin, les deux plantèrent leurs lames dans la tête de la seconde harfreuse. Melka s'approcha alors d'eux et sortit d'un coffre un étrange bâton qu'elle tendit vers eux.

\- C'est l'œil de Melka ! …. Prenez l'œil … Cadeau !

Runa attrapa du bout des doigts le bâton avant de le ranger dans son sac. Fenrir lui fit signe qu'il avait vu une porte sur un côté. Ils pourraient disparaitre avant que la créature ne décide de les garder pour toujours.

Ils passèrent la porte, se trouvant sur le sommet d'un pic. La pluie s'étant arrêtée, ils pourraient gagner le camp Sombrage de la crevasse. Mais la voix mielleuse de Melka ( _ironiquement parlant_ ) les fit se retourner.

\- Vous resterez bien manger avec Melka ! … La soupe de Melka est la meilleure de la Crevasse.

* * *

Le soldat rebelle regarda curieux les deux enfants de dragons. Ces derniers semblaient avoir vécu une expérience traumatisante. Runa s'appuya contre Fenrir, frissonnante. L'un des rebelles osa alors poser la question qui pourrait préalablement causer son arrêt de mort.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?

\- … D'abord un mage de guerre furax …

\- … ensuite l'orage …

\- Puis, … Une harfreuse …

\- Je crois que le pire … C'est lorsqu'elle nous a proposé de nous donner de la soupe.

\- Une harfreuse qui vous offre de la soupe ? s'étonna le soldat. Et, vous l'avez mangé ?

\- … Je mange pas le plat lorsqu'un œil se ballade dedans.

Le silence s'instaura dans le campement. Laissant à la nuit les cauchemars de la journée. Et aux rêves de s'installer. Demain, ils retrouveront Sorine. La spécialiste Dwemer.

* * *

Runa regarda la femme, entendant bien que la plupart des membres de la garde de l'aube avait un grain. … Pour le coup, elle se demandait comment s'en sortaient Sahir, Onmund et Agmaer. L'autre ne voulait pas venir si on ne lui trouvait pas des gyrostats Dwemer.

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu un sac de gyrostats dwemers traîner dans le coin ? J'étais sûre de l'avoir laissé ici… les vasards me l'ont peut-être pris ? j'en ai vu pas loin, l'autre jour… Il m'a sûrement suivie jusqu'ici ! essayez de le trouver, vous voulez bien ?

\- Isran m'a demandé de vous trouver. Dit Fenrir.

\- Isran veut me voir ? Non, vous devez faire erreur. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, il m'a très clairement fait comprendre que mon aide ne l'intéressait pas. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait pu changer d'avis. Il s'est montré particulièrement blessant envers moi avant mon départ. Dans tous les cas, mes recherches actuelles me passionnent. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

\- Les vampires menacent tout Bordeciel. Nous avons besoin de votre aide.

\- Des vampires ? Vraiment ? Je suppose que maintenant, il se rappelle que je lui avais soumis pas moins de trois scénarios différents d'extermination de la population par ces abominations ? Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils préparent ?

\- Ils ont un parchemin des Anciens. Ajouta Runa en regardant les environs.

\- Je… j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Intéressant. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi il pourrait leur servir, mais Isran a probablement raison d'être pessimiste, cette fois. Très bien. J'ai tout à gagner à en savoir plus sur ce qui se passe ; je pourrai me défendre plus efficacement, comme ça. Mais pas question d'abandonner mes travaux en cours, ils sont trop importants. Il me faut au mon un gyrostat dwemer. Si vous en avez un sur vous, je suis preneuse. Sinon, il va nous falloir retrouver ce satané sac.

La rougegarde soupira et fit signe à son compagnon de l'aider. Ce dernier pointa alors sur le sol une trace. Un objet avait été trainé. Près de la rive, ils trouvèrent le fameux sac. Au moins, ils n'auraient pas à aller dans une ruine Dwemer. C'était tout sauf une bonne idée.

\- Tenez, j'ai votre sac. Un Vasard a dû le prendre Prenez-le.

\- Merci ! ça me sera très utile pour certains de mes recherches. Dites-moi, où m'attend Isran ?

\- Nous nous retrouverons au fort de la garde de l'aube.

\- Ah. Toujours obsédé par son repaire secret, n'est-ce pas ? j'ai hâte de voir si ses travaux ont avancé. Je vous rejoindrai là-bas dès que j'en aurai terminé ici. A plus tard.

Les deux hochèrent la tête et repartirent en direction de Faillaise. Puis, direction le fort de la garde.

* * *

 _ **Je dois avouer ... Je me suis un peu lâchée sur celui là. Et Notre Melka avec sa voix mélodieuse (sarcastiquement parlant). On se retrouve pour la prochaine fois et n'oubliez pas de commenter mon histoire.  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Drem yol lok, salutation. me revoilà après un petit moment d'absence. Hey. M'en voulez pas, j'ai été kidnappé par Shéo pour une tea party avec Runa et Fenris.**_

 _ **reviews :**_

 _ **Dark-Estos: Une soupe par une harfreuse. Berk. moi aussi, je m'en plaindrais. Mais bon, l'idée m'est venu avec ma camarade lorsque j'ai fait les différentes grottes de Skyrim. Et j'ai pensé amusant d'utiliser le personnage de Melka qui a une fascination étrange pour les yeux. C'est partie pour le poutrage de vampire nous disions donc ?  
**_

 _ **Jack : Hey, on a le droit au HS dans un chapitre et puis, on ne sait jamais, l'auteur peut utiliser le personnage plus tard ^^.**_

 _ **E Macron : Rassure toi sur ce coté là, je lis parfois du Yaoi mais ... Je n'en écrirais pas. Pas trop mon style ^^.**_

 _ **CU7T3R: Plaisir de savoir que ça te plait. Profite alors de la suite.  
**_

 _ **Alastair: Bienvenue pour la suite et attention, ils ont décidé de faire du vampires en barbeuc**_

 _ **bon, on rappelle, pour ceux qui oublient, que Skyrim appartient à Betesdah et les Ocs viennent d'esprit qui ont dévoué leur neurone à la folie. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8 : Visite inattendu.**_

Les deux enfants de dragons regardaient la forteresse. Dorénavant, une palissade bordait la forteresse, ajoutant une protection aux attaques des vampires. Derrière eux, Sorine siffla d'admiration en regardant la forteresse en état. Elle avait surement dû voir l'ancienne ruine avant qu'Isran s'attèle à réparer la forteresse.

\- Il a dû se briser le dos à réparer cette vieille forteresse.

\- Oui. Peut-être, t'en pense quoi Fenrir ?

\- … Il y a du monde devant nous.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent pour voir quatre personnes marcher sur le chemin, devant eux. Runa reconnu alors Sahir et Onmund. Elle les appela et ces derniers se retournèrent pour les attendre. Ils présentèrent le nordique qui les accompagnait.

\- Je pense que Sorine doit le connaitre, mais voici, Gunmar.

\- … Niaaa ! Runa, … Je pense que lui serait capable de dresser un ours comme monture.

\- Vrai ?

Les deux filles se mirent alors à rire. Sorine, Gunmar et Agmaer se demandèrent ce qui pouvait être cause d'euphorie. Mais Fenrir et Onmund leur firent signe de ne pas chercher. C'était une histoire qui était propre aux filles et que si on voulait garder sa sanité d'esprit, il fallait éviter de comprendre.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent tous dans la forteresse, les barrières se dressèrent et la porte se ferma violemment. Tous se mirent sur leurs gardes. Attendant à être attaqués. Mais lorsqu'ils virent Isran, les deux anciens nordiques l'apostrophèrent.

\- Bon, nous sommes tous là, Isran. Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Gunmar

\- Ne bougez plus. Répondit Isran.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'inquiéta Sorine.

A ce moment-là, une forte luminosité se mit à les entourer. Runa leva la tête et vit une étrange structure au sommet de la forteresse. Cette dernière produisit une étrange lumière qui les entoura tous. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais ni rassurant en même temps.

\- je m'assure que vous n'êtes pas des vampires. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

La lumière disparut petit à petit et les barrières mirent à descendre. Ils avaient passé le test. Fenrir soupçonna qu'il s'agissait d'un dispositif permettant de bruler les vampires. … Il repensa à la période où il en était un avant de frissonner. Ce n'était pas quelques choses d'amusant de savoir qu'il aurait pu finir en tas de cendre sanglant.

\- Bienvenue au Fort de la Garde de l'aube. Je suis sûr que vous en savez déjà un peu sur nos ennemis. Ce sont des vampires, d'une puissance encore jamais vue. Et ils ont un Parchemin des Anciens. Si quelqu'un doit les arrêter, ce sera nous.

\- Tout cela bien beau, mais que savons-nous de leurs activités ? Et que pouvons-nous faire pour les contrer ? Dit la femme.

\- Nous y viendrons. Pour le moment, habituez-vous à l'espace. Sorine, vous devriez avoir la place de continuer à travailler sur votre projet d'arbalète. Gunmar, vous aurez suffisamment d'espace pour parquer quelques trolls dans l'enclos et les équiper d'une armure.

Les deux hochèrent la tête. Le rougegarde retourna alors son regard vers l'équipe de l'enfant de dragon. Il leur fit signe de monter par l'escalier pour le rejoindre.

\- Pendant ce temps, nous devons découvrir pourquoi un vampire est venu vous chercher ici. Et si nous allions lui toucher deux mots ?

Runa fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension avant de se retourner vers Fenrir, Sahir et Onmund. Peut-être que Babette était venue les voir ? Ce qui pouvait être qualifié de bizarre vu qu'ils l'avaient vu, Fenrir et elle, il y a quelques jours. Peut-être une mauvaise nouvelle ou quelque chose qui c'était passé qui devait être dite. Chacun montèrent les marches pour rejoindre le chef de la garde de l'aube. Ce dernier soupira avant de montrer la direction de la salle de torture. Fenrir pâlit légèrement, se souvenant de tous ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent dedans, la surprise fut double. Runa et Fenrir reconnurent une figure très familière. Sérana. Quant à elle, elle regarda Fenrir surprise de sentir à nouveau un cœur battre dans la poitrine de l'homme. Il s'était réellement soigné ? Isran coupa court à toutes réflexions en cours.

\- Un vampire s'est présenté ici en votre absence. J'imagine que c'est celui que vous avez trouvé dans la Crypte de Sombreval. Il paraît qu'il a quelque chose de très important à vous dire. Je vous écoute.

Fenrir et sa fiancée hochèrent la tête. Sans voix. Mais la vampire réagit plus rapidement qu'eux pour le coup et décida de prendre la parole.

\- Vous ne vous attendiez pas à me voir, j'imagine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Agmaer.

\- Vous pensez bien que je ne suis pas ici pour mon plaisir j'avais besoin de vous parler. A Tous. C'est important, alors je vous en prie, écoutez-moi avant que votre ami ne perde patience.

Elle pointa à ce moment-là, Isran qui jouait nerveusement avec une pince. … Une pince qui était plutôt une tenaille. Sahir frissonna en imaginant ce que l'on pouvait faire avec au point que sa queux ne se dresse comme un manche de pelle et se gonfle. Runa regarda le phénomène avant de lancer un léger cri de désarmement. L'objet s'envola alors des mains du rougegarde pour atterrir par terre. La vampire eut alors un regard gratifiant envers la rougegarde.

\- Il… il s'agit de moi et du Parchemin des Anciens qu'on a enseveli avec moi.

\- Et le parchemin ? ce parchemin ? Pointa alors Onmund du doigt.

Sérana ignora le commentaire et se concentra sur son explication.

\- La raison pour laquelle je l'avais... et pourquoi j'étais là. Tout est la faute de mon père. Comme vous l'aviez sûrement deviné, mon père n'est pas précisément une personne altruiste, même pour un vampire. Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Quelque chose l'a… changé. C'est cette obscure prophétie qu'il a trouvée par hasard : elle lui a tourné la tête.

\- J'admets, votre père à un grain. … Pas vrai Agmaer ?

\- … Ouais, … Un homme qui ne respecte pas sa fille … C'est révoltant.

\- Quel genre de prophétie ? demanda Fenrir.

\- Le texte oscille entre le vague et l'absurde, comme toutes les prophéties. Le passage qu'il a compris dit que les vampires ne craindraient plus le soleil. Voilà ce qu'il cherche : le pouvoir de contrôler le soleil. Ce serait l'avènement des vampires. Comme ma mère et moi refusions de mettre Tamriel à feu et à sang, nous avons essayé de l'arrêter. C'est pour cela que j'ai été enfermée avec Parchemin.

\- Tu as pris des risques en venant ici. pointa Runa.

\- C'est vrai. Mais quelque chose me dit que je peux vous faire confiance. J'espère que je ne me trompe pas.

\- Non, vous avez raison. Nous devons juste convaincre les autres que vous êtes de notre côté. Dit alors Sahir qui n'avait pas encore parlé. … Je vous écoute depuis le début et jamais vous n'avez dit de mensonge.

La vampire regarda la femme chat avec interrogation. Sahir soupira avant de relever la tête.

\- Runa et moi se sont fait entrainé pour repérer les traitres. Reconnaitre les mensonges fait partie de mes talents. Même une personne qui n'a plus de battement de cœur comme vous, je suis capable de savoir si elle ment ou pas.

Fenrir se tourna vers Isran qui ne semblait pas du tout croire la vampire. Ce dernier semblait prêt à sortir son marteau. Mais il avait la décence de ne pas attaquer.

\- Très bien, vous avez entendu ce qu'elle avait à dire. Maintenant, dites-moi… Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de la tuer sur-le-champ ?

\- Mettez de côté la haine qui vous habite et essayez de prendre du recul, Isran.

\- Hors de question. C'est de ma haine que je puise ma force.

\- Si vous ne lui faites pas confiance, très bien. Mais moi, je la crois. Faites-moi confiance.

\- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites. Elle peut rester pour le moment, mais je vous tiens pour responsable si elle s'approche trop près de quiconque. Compris ?

Isran se tourna alors vers Sérana, le regard dur. Il dicta alors ses règles.

\- Vous avez compris ? Ne prenez pas trop vos aises, vous êtes ici uniquement parce qu'on a besoin de vous. En attendant, ne me faites pas regretter cet éclat de tolérance et de générosité : votre ami en paierait le prix.

\- Merci pour votre gentillesse. Je m'en souviendrai quand j'aurai à nouveau faim.

Runa ne put s'empêcher de rire au commentaire. Chacun allait pouvoir souffler un peu. Mais, un orc fit irruption dans la pièce, paniqué.

\- ISRAN ! on a un souci. Je viens de recevoir une lettre des deux jeunes qui sont partie pour Markhath. … l'un d'eux a été arrêté et le vampire traine toujours dans la ville. Ils pensent que c'est à cause de lui que l'un d'entre eux a été arrêté. Ils demandent de l'aide.

Fenrir se redressa, paniqué, sachant parfaitement de qui il était question. Les autres rejoignirent l'enfant de dragon dans le doute. Onmund dit alors qu'il avait entendu dire que la prison de Cidhna était l'une des pires de Bordeciel. Et depuis qu'on y enfermait les parjures, plusieurs prisonnier ne s'en sortaient pas vivant. Rassurant quoi.

\- Je propose que nous y allions. Sérana ?

\- …. J'ai autre chose à vous dire. Mais s'il s'agit d'aider …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- A ma connaissance, les prêtres de la Phalène sont les seuls. Mais ils se préparent pendant des années avant de commencer à lire. Non que cela nous soit d'une grande aide : ils sont en Cyrodiil, autant dire à l'autre bout du monde.

Isran les regarda, toujours inquiet pour ses hommes mais la question vampirique avait pris une ampleur qu'il fallait faire des priorités pour le moment.

\- Un érudit impérial est arrivé en Bordeciel il y a quelques jours. J'enfonçais des pieux le long de la route quand il est passé. C'est peut-être le prêtre de Phalène que vous cherchez.

\- Vous savez où le trouver, maintenant ?

\- Non, et je n'ai pas l'intention de sacrifier des hommes pour essayer de le retrouver. J'en ai déjà deux qui sont sur la touche là ! Nous sommes en guerre contre votre race et j'ai bien l'intention de vous exterminer. Si vous voulez le trouver, adressez-vous à quiconque aurait rencontré un voyageur. Essayez éventuellement les aubergistes et les cochers des grandes villes, mais vous n'aurez pas plus d'aide.

\- Pour Lucien et Engla. On va s'en charger. Intervint alors Fenrir. … Je pense que le prêtre doit s'être dirigé vers Solitude ou Markhath car ce sont les deux plus grandes villes Impériales dans Bordeciel. Un prêtre de la phalène va pas aller se diriger vers Vendeaume, il se ferait accueillir par des flèches.

Runa se mit à rire avec Sahir, se souvenant parfaitement du dernier envoyé impérial du conseil des anciens en inspection. Ulfric avait vu rouge lorsque ce dernier avait sous-entendu que les nordiques étaient une bande de sauvage qui s'accoquinaient avec les bêtes sauvages. Tulius reçut alors une demoiselle qui était un damoiseau avant. Bon, on admet, les nordiques peuvent être … Barbare … Mais faut pas abuser sur les commentaires. La rougegarde se souvenait même que ce jour-là, le ciel a eu comme des tressautements. A croire que son père s'était fendu la poire.

\- Bon ! nous sommes donc partants pour Markhath. En espérant que mon cousin ne passe pas à la casserole ou retombe dans ses travers.

Sérana regarda Fenrir avec une certaine incompréhension. De même pour Agmaer qui s'était fait invité à suivre le groupe. Sahir se tourna alors vers eux, un sourire inestimable sur le visage.

\- Lucien ÂmedeGlace, est un ancien membre de la confrérie noire. Il a donc, quelques penchants pour le meurtre sanglant avec presque rien. Je l'ai même vu tuer un thalmors avec une cuillère en bois. Ce jour-là, on s'est dit que ce mettre sur sa liste noire était la chose la plus stupide à faire après venir déranger Runa et Fenrir dans leurs grands moments seuls. Dit la khajiit en accentuant la fin de la phrase.

\- Sahir, si tu ne veux pas que je dévoile toute ta vie ou que j'épile à la cire chaude tes pauvres poils, continue sur cette lancée.

La femme chat frissonna en regardant la rougegarde jouer avec sa lame. Fenrir fit signe que ça suffisait. Ils devaient partir pour la ville de la Crevasse. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

* * *

Fenrir et Runa se bouchaient les oreilles. Ils commençaient à en avoir marre d'entendre deux de leurs groupes se battre. C'était comme avec Lucien et Engla, mais en pire et parfois, ça en venait aux menaces par les armes. Par armes, ils entendaient, dent saillantes misent en avant, et arbalète sortie et armée. Sahir et Onmund profitaient de leurs capacités à dormir au plus grands dam des deux enfants de dragons qui devaient subir seuls les échanges houleux.

\- … Suceurs de sang qui n'ont aucune pitiés !

\- Aucune pitié ? Tête creuse ! de nombreux vampire n'ont pas choisi de l'être ! horqueur !

\- Et toi ? Tu as bien choisit de l'être ?

\- … Un choix imposé par ma famille oui ! crétin ayant la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère.

Runa soupira en descendant de la monture qu'elle confia aux écuries. Le garde de la porte regarda amusé l'échange avant de se tourner vers les quatre qui admiraient l'échange.

\- Ils se disent pas que des mots d'amour ces deux-là !

\- Si seulement. On aurait peut-être la paix. Runa ? Nia ! peux-tu ?

\- Soit ! Sérana ? Tu viens ? Agmaer, reste avec Fenrir et Onmund. On va faire notre enquête entre filles.

La vampire suivit alors Runa et Sahir qui se dirigèrent directement vers l'auberge pour retrouver Engla qui les y attendait. Pendant ce temps, les trois hommes restèrent sur la place pour trouver un ou deux indices auprès des citoyens.

Le marché était plutôt calme et aucun ne semblait avoir remarqué un vampire ou des disparitions. Mise à part le fait que le prêtre refusait depuis peu que les gens aillent voir leurs morts, il n'y avait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Peut-être le fait que les parjures se trouvaient partout et attaquaient de toutes parts dans la Crevasse. Rien qui ne sortait du commun.

\- Je me demande ce qu'a bien pu faire ton cousin barjo pour se retrouver dans une cellule.

\- … C'était Cicéron qui était barjo. Lucien est plutôt … Atteint je dirais. Mais pas à la folie.

\- Bref ! Je me pose quand même la question.

A ce moment, là, un cri émergea de la foule du marché. Fenrir et Onmund, se retournèrent, armes sorties. Un homme se précipita vers une femme. Le mage fit un seul mouvement de la main et une lance électrique traversa la place pour frapper l'homme. Ce dernier tomba au sol, sonné par l'attaque. Fenrir profita de cet instant pour lui sauter dessus, le coinçant avec son épée au sol.

\- Halte mon ami ! c'est pas ainsi que l'on traite les femmes.

\- … La crevasse appartient aux Parjures et à leur roi ! traitre !

\- Sympa ! un atteint de la folie.

À cet instant, l'homme sorti une seconde lame et essaya de transpercer la tête de l'enfant de dragon. Fenrir soupira, stoppant la lame et enfonça la sienne dans la gorge de son adversaire. Les gardes firent s'écarter la foule, arguant que tout allait bien, qu'ils s'occupaient de tout. Les trois regardèrent les soldats emporter le cadavre avant d'entendre un homme les interpeller.

\- Vous allez bien ? Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé ?

\- … Oui. Un parjure. … Même si les gardes tentent de rassurer la population.

L'homme soupira avant de regarder le sol et se baisser. En se relevant, il tendit à Fenrir un bout de papier.

\- Tient ? Vous avez fait tomber ceci. Bonne journée.

\- Attendez…

Le nordique ne put finir sa phrase que l'homme lui mit le papier dans la main et disparu dans la foule. Il regarda quelque instant la note griffonnée avant de froncer les yeux. Il se tourna vers Onmund et Agmaer.

\- L'homme vient de nous donner rendez-vous dans l'ancien temple de Talos de la ville. Il se nomme Eltrys.

\- De quoi il parle ?

\- … Que ce que nous voyons vient encore et toujours des parjures. Que si nous voulons des réponses. Il faut aller le voir.

\- Je te propose, Fenrir, d'aller rejoindre les filles pour savoir comment ça se passe de leur côté. Et surtout, savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lucien.

Fenrir hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la taverne. Dedans, ils virent les filles assise à une table, au-dessus de nombreux documents. Ils virent aussi Engla avec un sacré œil au beurre noir. Si Hragal voyait sa fille, il se ferait le plaisir morbide de trouver le responsable pour l'épingler à un mur la tête en bas par de nombreuses flèches.

\- Eh bien Engla ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- … Lucien et moi avons failli attraper le vampire, mais ce dernier m'a lancé un cercueil en pleine tête. On l'avait presque choppé dans les catacombes de Markhath. Puis, lorsque je suis revenu à moi, Lucien avait été arrêté pour tentative de meurtre envers les sangs d'argent. Enfin, c'est ce qui a été dit. Moi, je suis maintenant surveillé par des gardes ou des civils. Ils se cachent mal, … Ils souhaitent que je fasse une erreur. Mais je n'ai pas quitté l'auberge depuis que j'ai envoyé la lettre.

\- Tu as bien fait. On va pouvoir t'aider. Pas vrai Fenrir ?

\- Sûr Runa. Donc ? Tout est lié aux parjures c'est ça ?

\- Oui. On a découvert plusieurs choses durant notre enquête, Lucien et moi, mais on a dû être repéré à un moment ou à un autre. Se sentant menacer, les parjures nous ont éliminés du jeu. Et le vampire peut continuer à faire son affaire tranquillement à cause de ça.

Sérana hocha la tête à la compréhension du problème. Les membres de la garde soupirèrent avant d'échafauder un plan. Fenrir donna en quelque mot ce qu'il avait trouvé pour l'affaire des parjures.

\- Bon. On va répartir la mission. Runa, je pense que Sahir, Engla, Sérana et toi pourrons s'occuper du vampire ?

\- Je pense que oui. Vous allez tenter de sortir Lucien de prison ?

\- On va tenter de comprendre comment il s'est fait accusé, puis, on va trouver des preuves pour l'innocenté. Si on peut, on essayera de comprendre ce que font les parjures dans la ville.

Chacun acquiesça à l'affectation. Engla reprit ses armes ainsi que son arc. Elle fit signe aux filles de la suivre. La nécropole était l'un des lieux où le vampire a été le plus vu. Pendant ce temps les garçons s'occupaient des Parjures et de leurs conspirations. Sans le savoir, un homme les observait de loin. Sentant que les ennuis étaient présents au rendez-vous.

* * *

 ** _Pauvre Lucien. Et vampire en prime sur son lit de Parjure de Markhath. Il y a de quoi s'occuper, non?_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonsoir la compagnie , je suis sortie de la tombe. Ou, plutot, des griffes de Shéogorath. Ces derniers jours étaient assez fou que je suis sûre qu'il a la main dedans. tant que j'ai encore les miennes accrochées, il fait ce qu'il veut avec celle des autres.**_

 _ **Réponse Reviews :**_

 _ **\- Dark-Estos: J'admets que la quête de Cidnah est une plaie. Et tu crois toujours que tu vas sauver l'autre. Mais il y a d'autres quêtes très énervante dans la crevasse.**_

 _ **\- E. Macron : Je pense encore un petit paquet ^^.**_

 _ **\- Jack : Hey! si on les suit à la lettre, c'est ennuyant. alors, les mettre à sa sauce. XD Je m'en donne à coeur Joie.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **CU7T3R: Alors ... j'ai demandé à une amie de faire le dessin du groupe. Elle m'a dit qu'elle le ferait mais n'a pas eu le temps. je vais donc faire une petite description avant de commencer l'histoire. Si elle termine les portraits, je mettrais le lien pour plus de visuel.**_

 _ **\- Alistair : la vie fait mal avec un enfant de dragon présent ^^.**_

 _ **Je précise que Skyrim appartient encore et toujours à Bethesda et je m'amuse sympathiquement avec une Khajiit dopée au Skooma pour faire criser les quêtes et les OC's.**_

* * *

 _ **Bon, il m'a été demandé plusieurs fois de faire des descriptions plus précises des personnages principaux. avant l'histoire, voici une idée pour se permettre de se donner une idée des Ocs.**_

 _ **Fenrir : jeune homme de 21 ans lorsqu'il affronta la première fois Alduin à Helgen. Il a les cheveux Blonds sombres courts avec deux tresses descendent la base du crane avec des perles dedans. Il a une cicatrice qui traverse l'oeil gauche sous la forme de griffes. Le teint des hommes du nord, brulé par le soleil contre la neige. Il est musclé mais moins que certains de ses camarades sombrages puisqu'il était un pisteur auparavant et un garde de caravane. Il porte habituellement une armure d'aciers et de cuirs avec une écharpe Bleu pour se protéger du froids dans les montagnes. Les yeux sont aussi bleue que le ciel avec le contour plus sombre.**_

 _ **Runa : 20 ans lorsqu'elle fut mise dans le coffin de glace. Elle a le teint sable des rougegardes mais plus pale, montrant son ascendance Nordique. Des yeux blancs comme la neige en amande ainsi qu'un visage fin. Cependant, on peut la confondre avec une nordique et une rougegarde. Ses cheveux sont Blond tirant sur un léger roux cuivré et ondulant. elle les attaches avec deux petites tresses qui se rassemblent pour se rejoindre en natte. Elle porte une armure semblable à celle des Rossignol mais aux emblèmes de l'empire avec une ceinture de tissus rouge autours de la taille dessous une ceinture de cuirs avec deux lames.**_

 _ **Sahir : C'est une**_ _ ** **Ohmes-raht. Elle a les cheveux Blonds-blancs. Elle a des traits semblables à une elfe. Elle porte habituellement une tenue de nordique Antique ou de Lame. La peau est cuivré et les yeux sont Vert émeraudes. Sa queux rappelle la couleur de sa peau avec une touffe de poile blanc à l'extrémité. Elle n'est pas aussi grande qu'une nordique mais reste plus grande que Runa et rivalise en force avec les hommes tout en restant taillé pour la vitesse.****_

 _ ** **Engla : C'est une nordique Rousse de 19 ans. Elle porte une armure de cuir et avec une capuche verte. Elle a les yeux presque Or rappelant ceux d'un aigle. Elle a une cicatrice qui passe au coin de la joue. Elle attache ses cheveux dans plusieurs tresses avec un Pic de bois pour les mettre en chignon laché.****_

 _ ** **Lucien Lachance : Entrainé comme un assassin, il est taillé assez fin. 19 ans lorsqu'il rencontre Fenrir la première fois. Il privilégie une armure de cuirs sombre et une capuche. Il a les cheveux noirs comme la nuit et les yeux marrons sombres. Il a le teint légèrement pale comme ceux de Cyrodiil, ayant passé son enfance entre Bordeciel et la capitale Impérial.  
****_

 _ ** **Bon, voici une petite Pour ce donner une idée de l'apparence. Si ma pote termine les dessins, je les mets en liens.****_

 _ ** **Bonne lecture.****_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9 : Un détective dans la ville.**_

Fenrir poussa la lourde porte de métal et s'engouffra dans le sanctuaire de Talos. Onmund passa ensuite et Agmaer ferma la porte, regardant si personne ne les avait suivi. Ils arrivèrent face à Eltrys qui les attendait, le dos appuyé contre l'une des colonnes de la pièce. Ce dernier soupira, le regard fatigué et nerveux. Il regarda plusieurs fois que personne n'était descendu après eux avant de se décider à parler.

\- Je suis désolé de vous mêler aux problèmes de Markhath mais depuis l'attaque du marché, le temps presse.

\- « _je ferai l'affaire_ » ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Moi et mes amis, on se le demande.

\- Vous voulez des réponses ? Eh bien moi aussi, comme tout le monde dans cette ville. Quelqu'un perd la raison au marché. Tout le monde sait que c'est un agent des Parjures. Les gardes ne font rien. Ils se contentent de passer le balai.

\- Et vous voulez que nous découvrons pourquoi. Dit alors Onmund.

\- Ça fait des années que ça dure. Tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, c'est des meurtres et du sang. J'ai besoin d'aide.

Fenrir et Onmund se regardèrent et silencieusement, échangèrent leurs points de vus. Lorsqu'ils furent en accord, ils regardèrent à nouveau l'homme avant de hocher la tête. Agmaer se contenta de monter la garde, sentant qu'il n'allait pas être très utile dans cette discussion.

\- Je vous en prie. Découvrez pourquoi cette femme a été attaquée, qui est derrière Weylin et les Parjures, et je vous paierai pour chaque information que vous me rapporterez.

\- Que savez-vous sur Margaret ? La femme qui a été attaqué ?

\- Comment tu sais, Fenrir, qu'elle s'appelle Margaret ?

\- Être avec Runa a de nombreux avantages. Comme savoir récolter des informations sans être vu.

Et aussi d'avoir toujours une oreille attentive sur ce qui les entoure. Il faut dire qu'elle avait tenté de le former comme les membres des lames sur la récolte d'informations pour ne plus être surpris par les agents des Thalmors. Onmund hocha la tête et fit signe à l'homme de continuer.

\- Elle n'est pas de Markarth. Elle avait tout d'une « étrangère ». Les visiteurs restent souvent à l'Auberge du Sang-d'Argent.

\- Qui était Weylin ? et où vivait-il ? Continua Fenrir.

\- Il faisait partie des ouvriers de la fonderie. J'ai travaillé là-bas moi aussi, je fondais des lingots d'argent. Je ne savais pas grand-chose au sujet de Weylin, à part qu'il vivait dans les Galeries, comme tous les autres ouvriers.

\- Vous avez mené l'enquête sur ces meurtres ?

\- Oui. Tout a commencé quand j'étais petit. Mon père était le propriétaire de l'une des mines, chose rare pour qui n'est pas Nordique. Il a été tué. Les gardes ont dit qu'il s'agissait d'un malade, mais tout le monde sait que le meurtre a été commis par un membre des Parjures. J'ai essayé de savoir pourquoi depuis toute ces années, mais je ne suis arrivé a rien. Aujourd'hui je suis marié, et je vais bientôt être père à mon tour. J'ai juré de renoncer, pour le bien de mon enfant à naître, mais c'est comme si j'étais hanté par le fantôme de mon père, qui me susurre : « Pourquoi ? ».

\- On ferait mieux de partir. Des gardes semblent se diriger par ici. Lança alors Agmaer depuis son poste d'observation.

Chacun sortit rapidement de la place avant de se diriger vers l'auberge. Fenrir sentit qu'il en apprendrait beaucoup dedans. Arrivé sur place, il parla avec l'aubergiste et fit un signe discret à Onmund de monter voir dans la chambre de la femme. Agmaer fit alors semblant d'être assoiffé pour prendre de nombreux verres, occupant ainsi les yeux de l'aubergiste. Fenrir s'assit à côté de la femme qui avait été attaqué. Lui parlant de tout et de rien. Tous pour faire une conversation pour qu'elle ne s'occupe pas de ses affaires. Onmund redescendit rapidement et fit signe de qu'il avait trouvé plusieurs informations.

Les trois se retrouvèrent dans un coin de la ville, pas loin des galeries pour parler de ce qu'ils avaient découverts.

\- C'est une agente de l'empire. Elle a été envoyée ici pour enquêter sur la Salle du trésor et la famille des Sang-d'Argent. Ils possèdent la Mine de Cidhna, l'une des prisons les plus dures de tout Bordeciel. Selon son journal, elle est sûre d'une chose, Thonar Sang-d'Argent est derrière l'attaque du marché. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais, maintenant qu'elle a été attaquée, sa mission est compromise et doit rentrer à l'empire pour éviter de mourir.

\- Elle est donc hors de cause ?

\- Oui et non. Elle possède plusieurs informations mais on ne peut pas directement les lui demander. Elle part dans la journée.

\- Il nous reste encore Weylin. … Vu que c'est lui l'agent des parjures.

\- Il logeait à la galerie selon Eltrys.

Onmund pointa alors la porte incrustée dans la roche. Fenrir soupira avant de s'en approcher et rentrer dans les galeries. Un homme le regarda avant de s'approcher de lui.

\- Les Galeries ne sont pas un endroit pour vous. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Vous connaissiez Weylin ?

\- Oh, oui. Je connais tous ceux qui dorment dans les Galeries. C'est un peu moi qui suis chargé des clés. J'imagine que quelqu'un d'autre va prendre sa chambre, maintenant.

\- Il me faut la clé de la chambre de Weylin.

\- Désolé, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Fenrir sourit en secouant une bourse remplit d'or devant les yeux de l'homme. Ce dernier observa le petit sac de cuir avant de s'en saisir et vérifier si les pièces n'étaient pas fausses. Puis, un sourire naquit sur son visage crasseux. Il présenta alors la galerie et tendit une clé à l'enfant de dragon.

\- Bienvenue dans les Galeries.

Onmund ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amuser. L'une des langues les plus universelles qui régissait ce bas monde était bien l'argent. La fortune. L'avarice. Bref. Une jolie chose pour dire qu'on pouvait acheter tout à n'importe qui. Ça dépendait seulement de la taille de sa bourse et du désespoir de la personne.

Agmaer avança jusqu'à la salle qu'occupait le parjure tout t'en restant sur ces gardes. Fenrir ouvrit la porte avec la clé qui lui avait été fourni. Se demandant si les filles s'amusaient plus qu'eux pour le moment.

* * *

Runa frissonna en regardant le cadavre dans son cercueil. Espérant que ce dernier ne se relèvera pas avant la fin des temps. Voir, se changera en poussière. Elle détestait vraiment les nécropoles.

\- Ça va Runa ?

\- Je hais mon petit frère !

\- … Toujours une peur des liches ? … Un jour, ça te passera peut être.

\- Oui, peut être Engla. J'espère que Sérana et Sahir trouvent des indices par rapport à nous.

La nordique haussa les épaules et ouvrit un nouveau cercueil. Elle regarda le cadavre sans grand intérêt avant de voir un léger détail. Elle se tourna vers la rougegarde qui se préparait à ouvrir elle aussi une des caisses de bois.

\- Runa ? Viens voir !

La fille de Talos s'avança, regardant le cadavre que lui présentait Engla. Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant ce qui la gênait.

\- Bizarre ce cadavre … Il semble avoir été …

\- Dévoré ?

\- C'est ça. Mais pourquoi ?

Les deux filles se regardèrent, se demandant si les garçons avaient des trucs plus intéressants à faire que découvrir des cadavres bouffés.

* * *

 _Weylin,_

 _Vous avez été choisi pour semer la peur dans le cœur des Nordiques. Allez au marché demain. Vous saurez quoi faire._

 _-N_

Fenrir regarda le message avec attention. Cherchant dans sa mémoire qui pouvait être le N. en question. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu parler d'un N. dans Markhath. Il regarda Onmund en lui montrant la feuille. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Proposant silencieusement d'aller voir l'un des gardes de la ville ou l'aubergiste pour trouver ce fameux N.

Ils rejoignirent Agmaer qui les attendait dehors. En sortant, ils virent leurs camarades se battre avec un mercenaire. Fenrir regarda le combat, complètement surprit. Agmaer n'était pas du style à attaquer pour rien. Mais lorsqu'il entendu l'homme parler. Il soupira en sortant son épée. C'est sûr qu'entendre des menaces, ce n'était pas très amusant et rassurant.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû fouiner ici. Il est temps que quelqu'un vous donne une bonne leçon.

\- AGMAER ! Baisse-toi !

Le nordique obéit, sentant le vent passer au-dessus de sa tête. L'épée de Fenrir frappa l'armure de l'homme, l'envoyant au sol. Ce dernier alla pour se relever mais l'enfant de dragon posa son épée sur le torse de l'homme. Une magie ancienne empêcha alors l'homme de faire le moindre mouvement.

\- Quelle est cette sorcellerie ? Pourquoi est-ce si lourd ?

\- … Je te propose une chose, je te retire l'épée du torse et tu me dis qui t'envoies. On est d'accord ?

\- Va en Oblivion !

Fenrir sourit et déplaça l'arme vers les poumons. L'homme commença à avoir du mal à respirer. Il essaya de déplacer l'arme mais cette dernière refusa ostensiblement de bouger. Fenrir offrit un sourire amusé à l'homme. Ce dernier batailla une dizaine de minute avant de revenir sur ses paroles.

\- Dans ma poche, … Sur un papier sont écrits mes ordres.

Onmund s'approcha de l'homme et chercha dans la poche le dis papier. Il l'ouvrit avant de le tendre à Fenrir, un sourire satisfait. L'enfant de dragon regarda l'écriture et sourit.

\- _Camarade. Il faut s'occuper de quelqu'un qui fouine un peu trop à notre goût dans la ville. Nepos le Nez-creux veut qu'on lui frotte les oreilles comme on fait d'habitude, mais je peux passer boire une pinte Au Sang-d'Argent après coup. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Dryston._

Il regarda l'homme avant de s'approcher de l'arme et la retirer de son torse. Agmaer regarda surprit la facilité avec laquelle Fenrir l'avait saisie. Ce dernier le regarda avant de lui présenter l'arme de la main.

\- Si tu veux comprendre, prends là !

Le nordique approcha la main du manche de l'arme. Fenrir la tenait toujours lorsqu'il la saisie. Au moment où Fenrir retira sa main du manche, une force puissante précipita l'arme contre le sol. Entrainant Agmaer dans sa chute. Ce dernier se retrouva la main coincé par l'arme sur le sol.

\- Par les neuf ! … Que … ? Que ?

\- C'est normal. Seuls Runa et moi pouvons-nous en saisir. Nous et personne d'autres.

Fenrir reprit son arme et la rangea à sa ceinture. Sachant parfaitement que l'arme forgée par Elsa possédait un ancien artefact qui montrait son ascendance. Onmund prit alors l'escalier, se dirigeant vers la maison des sangs d'argents. Un soldat sortit à cet instant de l'ombre et les interpella.

\- Vous. J'ai pu vous voir fouiner dans les parages, à poser des questions. Reculez. Mieux vaut ne pas savoir ce qu'on fait aux trouble-fête, ici.

\- Je ne cherche pas à vous causer des ennuis.

\- Mais vous les trouvez. Voilà le problème. C'est votre dernier avertissement. On est très occupé à maintenir la paix, ici. Laissez-nous travailler.

Les trois regardèrent le garde un peu surprit. Et ça commençait réellement à chauffer les oreilles de l'enfant de dragon. Il se passait quoi dans cette ville à la fin ? Il y avait un truc qui tournait vraiment pas rond ici. Onmund regarda Fenrir avec neutralité.

\- On continu ou on joue au petit chienchien et on obéit docilement aux gardes et à ses mises en gardes.

\- … Je préfère mettre au clair cette affaire. On termine l'enquête.

Les trois hochèrent et marchèrent vers la maison de la famille la plus riche de la crevasse. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils virent plusieurs personnes dont une vieille dame et une jeune qui s'affairaient à remplir des documents et des livres de comptes. Fenrir sentit que le chef de la maisonnée se trouvait dans l'arrière salle. Et pour cela, il faut passer devant les chiens de gardes féminins. Il s'approcha de la plus jeune et fit signe de sa présence.

\- Il faut que je vois Thonar.

\- Je regrette, mais il ne veut pas être dérangé. Il a des affaires importantes à régler.

\- Des affaires, vous dites. Dit-il en sortant à nouveau de l'argent de sa ceinture.

\- L'or ouvre bien des portes par ici. Entrez.

La femme lui présenta une direction dans l'arrière salle. Les trois hommes avancèrent vers la porte. Néanmoins, Onmund sentait comme un danger et prépara discrètement plusieurs sorts. Cependant, il sentit le danger s'écarter lorsqu'il s'approchait de la salle. Il fit signe à Fenrir qu'il restait dans la salle principale, sentant qu'il y aurait un danger pour les deux femmes. Les autres personnes présentes étaient suspectes aux yeux du mage.

En entrant dans la pièce, Fenrir salua respectueusement un vieil homme qui était assis. Ce dernier le dédaigna d'un regard sombre et furieux.

\- Que me voulez-vous ? j'avais demandé à ne pas être dérangé.

\- Je suis ici pour parler de Margret.

\- L'agent des Impériaux ? C'est vrai ? Je le savais. Combien de ces maudits agents l'Empire va-t-il m'envoyer aux trousses ? ce sont mes affaires. Ma ville. vous, les larbins de l'Empire, ne devriez pas vous en mêler.

Des bruits de combats éclatèrent dans la salle principale, surprenant les deux hommes. Agmaer se retourna alors préparant son arbalète. Il vit Onmund se battre avec un premier homme qui venait de tuer la plus vieille des femmes. Un second s'avança dangereusement de la seconde femme. Il tira son projectile qui transperça la tête de l'attaquant. Fenrir finit en décapitant un dernier homme. Mais la phrase qui resta dans les lèvres des différents attaquants fut.

\- _La Crevasse aux parjures_ !

Il se tourna vers Thonar qui était à genoux devant le cadavre de la vieille femme. Le serrant contre son cœur. L'enfant de dragon s'assit alors à côté de lui pendant que ses deux camarades s'occupaient de l'état de la jeune femme.

\- Ma femme. Ils l'ont tuée.

\- Je regrette.

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Dit-il avec colère déraisonné. Vous voulez savoir qui sont vraiment les Parjures ? Je les manipule à loisir. J'ai envoyé leur « roi » pourrir dans la Mine de Cidhna.

\- Vous avez conclu un accord avec les Parjures ? s'étonna l'enfant de dragon.

\- Lorsque leur rébellion a été étouffée, j'ai fait venir Madanach. Cet animal sauvage m'a été d'une grande aide. J'ai offert de le gracier. Il devait en échange user de son influence pour gérer les problèmes causés par mes adversaires, des agents ou des imbéciles. Je l'ai donc laissé organiser sa petite rébellion de Parjures depuis la Mine de Cidhna et le voilà maintenant incontrôlable.

\- Les Parjures ont un roi ?

\- Madanach. Le roi en Haillons. pendant que nous combattions les Elfes durant la Grande guerre, Madanach régnait sur la Crevasse. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ulfric arrive et les mate.

\- La Mine de Cidhna ?

\- ma prison. la source de la moitié de l'argent en Bordeciel. La prison la plus sûre de Tamriel. Personne ne peut s'en échapper. Je pensais qu'y enfermer Madanach me permettait de le maîtriser.

\- Vous voulez que je m'occupe de Madanach ?

\- Vous avez déjà eu ce que vous vouliez, sale charogne. Tout est de votre faute. Vous et Madanach n'êtes que des animaux et vous irez tous deux croupir dans la Mine de Cidhna. Maintenant, sortez de chez moi !

\- … Je ne suis pas coupable de la mort de vos proches. Un des membres de ma famille a été enfermé dans la mine sans raison. J'ai juste cherché à prouver son innocence. Mais si vous voulez mon avis. Le _roi en haillons_ a décidé de se libérer de ses chaines. Et vous êtes l'une de ses entraves. … Ne restez jamais seul. Ceci jusqu'à ce que l'orage passe.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la maison avec Onmund et Agmaer. Le mage lui fit un signe avant de pointer deux trois personnes qui les observaient du coin de l'œil. Fenrir se mit à sourire carnassièrement. Les parjures les avaient pour cible ? Soit, ils allaient voir la colère d'un dragon.

\- Allons voir ce Nepos. Il est l'un de ceux qui tire les ficelles.

\- Je suis d'accord Fenrir. Et peut être que lui, il saura pourquoi Lucien a été emprisonné.

\- Je pense que l'on devra se mettre sur nos gardes. Je sais pas vous, mais j'ai l'impression d'entrer dans la gueule du loup.

\- Tu as raison Agmaer. Soyons sur nos gardes.

Le groupe monta dans les hauteurs de la ville, arrivant devant la maison de Nepos. L'un d'eux frappa à la porte. Mais vu le manque de réponse, ils n'eurent aucun scrupule à rentrer. Une femme se mit alors en travers de leur chemin. Onmund regarda cette dernière. Elle était habillée comme une servante mais ses muscles étaient entrainés au combat. Ça se voyait. Si elle était une servante normale, lui, il était le roi des thalmors. La femme les courrouça du regard. Montrant parfaitement qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ici.

\- Excusez-moi… Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? S'amusa Fenrir.

\- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? Je suis la servante. Le maître de maison n'est plus tout jeune et il a besoin de repos. Si vous n'avez rien de particulier, partez.

\- Attendez. Allez-y, ma chère, faites-les entrer. Dit une voix plus loin.

\- Pfff. Oui, Nepos. Vous avez entendu ? Entrez.

Les trois avancèrent dans le centre de la pièce. Ils virent un vieil homme, assit sur une chaise au pied de la cheminée. Ce dernier les regarda amuser. Fenrir avait l'impression d'être face à un joueur d'échec dont les pièces étaient des vies humaines. Il était pour le coup, tenter d'invoquer Shéogorath ou Sanghin.

\- Veuillez pardonner ma domestique, elle est parfois un peu trop protectrice. Alors, que voulez-vous ?

\- Vous êtes un Parjure. Dit d'emblée Agmaer.

\- Ah, oui. Vous avez vraiment du flair pour avoir réussi à percer mon secret. Voilà près de vingt ans que je joue à ce jeu, que je condamne des jeunes gens à une mort certaine. Tout cela au nom des Parjures. Et j'en ai assez.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Fenrir.

\- Car c'est la volonté de mon roi, Madanach. Quand les Nordiques ont écrasé la révolte, il a été jeté dans les mines. Par miracle, il est toujours en vie. Je reçois ses messages et je transmets ses ordres sans poser de questions.

\- Pourquoi nous racontez-vous tout ça ? Dit alors Onmund, gardant un œil sur les autres membres de la pièce.

\- Voyons ? mon cher, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous ressortirez d'ici vivants ? Vous vous êtes fait repérés en entrant. Cette fille à la porte est un agent des Parjures qui se fait passer pour servante. Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un arrive aussi loin, et ce ne sera pas la dernière.

Fenrir soupira, sentant la fatigue le prendre à force. Pourquoi il fallait qu'il y ait des imbéciles pour ne pas les prendre au sérieux ? Il regarda Onmund lancer son sort de foudre qui transperça un des hommes. Il se tourna vers Nepos avec son épée sortit. Rapidement, il frappa le vieil homme. Lui faisant ainsi perdre son arme. Il trancha les tendons de la rotule, obligeant le parjure à se mettre à genoux au sol.

\- Pour les crimes que tu as commis. Pour les meurtres, tu es condamné à mort. Une dernière volonté ?

\- Vive mon roi. Que la mort vous prenne et vous fasse voir votre paradis.

\- Mon paradis ? Je l'ai déjà vu.

D'un coup sec, il trancha la tête de l'homme, l'envoyant rouler sous la table. Il se retourna pour regarder où en était ses camarades. Il vit Agmaer enlever sa hache de la tête de la femme, essuyant au mieux le sang qu'il y avait dessus. Puis, il se tourna vers Onmund. Celui-ci admirait l'état des cadavres calcinés.

\- Dégoutant ! je les ai cuits. On dirait des ….

\- Onmund ! j'aimerais manger sans arrière penser. Alors garde tes commentaires.

Les trois sortirent de la maison. Se dirigeant vers l'autel de Talos où les attendait surement Eltrys. Ils avaient les informations qu'il fallait. Peut-être que les choses allaient pouvoir changer.

Ils entrèrent dans le temple, la lumière était absente. Fenrir sentit alors une paire de bras le saisir. Il voulut se débattre mais se prit un violent coup dans la tête. Onmund et Agmaer furent eux aussi attraper mais pas assommer. Ils virent les soldats les désarmer ainsi que les attacher. Un soldat se pointa face à eux.

\- Pour le meurtre d'un citoyen de Markhath. Vous êtes condamné à la prison à vie.

\- De quel meurtre est-on accusé ? demanda Onmund d'une voix froide.

A ce moment-là, plusieurs soldats portèrent le corps mutilé d'un homme. Les deux conscients regardèrent avec horreur Eltrys, mort.

\- Sachant que vous êtes les derniers à l'avoir vu vivant, vous êtes les suspects principaux.

Onmund se mit à rire. Et regarda le soldat avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon.

\- Vous savez ? … Ma femme est une spécialiste pour détecter les mensonges. Alors, dites le franco.

\- Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir prévenu, mais il a fallu que vous causiez des ennuis… Et maintenant, nous allons devoir vous accusez de tous les meurtres récents. Ça va encore nous faire du travail…

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à Eltrys ? et pourquoi avoir assommé Fenrir ?

\- La même chose qu'on fait à tous les gens du coin qui ont envie de changer les choses. On avait un chouette arrangement entre Thonar et Madanach jusqu'à ce que vous mettiez votre nez dans nos affaires, Eltrys et vous. Vous vouliez trouver le responsable de ces meurtres ? Vous aurez tout le temps de parler au Roi en Haillons à la Mine de Cidhna. Et pour votre ami. Qui serait assez stupide pour ne pas prendre au sérieux l'enfant de dragon.

\- Je pense que lorsque Fenrir reviendra à lui, vous aurez intérêt à être enfermé. Car même la meilleure des prisons ne pourra l'empêcher de venir vous tuer.

Les hommes se firent enchaîner et trainés comme des bêtes par les soldats. Ils passèrent devant la troupe de badaud. Une personne parmi eux ouvrit dans les yeux au spectacle. Cette dernière les suivit jusque devant l'entrée de la mine. Lorsque les portes de la prison se refermèrent sur eux, la femme se dirigea vers le palais.

\- … par les divins ! ils sont dans les ennuis. … Faut que je prévienne les autres.

La femme remit correctement sa capuche et couru jusque dans la nécropole.

\- Un souci Sérana ? On croirait que tu as vu Merhunes Dagon en personne.

\- Runa ! …. Les garçons …. Ils ont été arrêtés !

Le silence s'imposa alors dans la pièce. Toutes les filles regardèrent incrédule la vampire avant de pousser une exclamation ;

\- QUOI ? !

* * *

 ** _Moi aussi, je hurlerais à la place des filles. ^^. Et puis, vous vous doutez de la rencontre draconique. ça va être marrant._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Drem Yol lok, salutation la compagnie ^^. on va revenir à notre Petit Fenrir et compagnie ^^. On se souvient que notre petit dovahkiin s'est retrouvé en prison. la bonne Blague en fait ^^.**_

 _ **Reviews :**_

 _ **Alastair : Moi aussi mais pour le coup, non. peut être plus tard elle en prendra pour son grade ^^.**_

 _ **Cu7t3r : je critique la mine car quelque soit tes choix, l'un ou l'autre c'est pas mieux. ^^**_

 _ **Skyrim appartient à Bethesda et mes idées à l'esprit déranger d'adeptes de shéogorath.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10 : La conspiration des chaines.**_

Les filles restèrent silencieuses dans la nécropole, se demandant ce qu'il fallait faire. Les garçons avaient été accusés de meurtre et avaient été enfermés comme Lucien dans la mine. Elles entendirent les pleurs hystériques d'une femme. Runa présenta la direction dans la nécropole. C'était la femme du mort.

Alors qu'elles allaient sortir pour laisser la femme à son deuil, Sahir entendu un étrange bruit. Elle fit signe à toutes de ne plus bouger. À cet instant, une ombre se dressa derrière la femme pleurante. Runa ouvrit les yeux, sentant la soif de sang grandir dans la pièce. Elle attrapa une de ses dagues et la lança rapidement en travers de la tête de l'attaquant. Le bruit fit se retourner la veuve, surprise par le bruit. Elle alla pour crier, voyant le cadavre tomber au sol, une dague dans la tête mais une main l'en empêcha.

\- Calmez-vous ! On vient de vous sauver la vie. Dit Sahir en retirant doucement sa main, sûre que la femme ne crierait pas.

Engla et Runa soulevèrent le cadavre. C'était une femme mais il y avait un problème.

\- Elle ne porte aucun signe de vampirisme … Pourtant, c'est d'elle que venait la soif de sang et de meurtre.

Sérana regarda la morte avant de sentir l'air. Puis, baisser la tête vers les doigts de la femme.

\- … C'est une adepte de Namira. … Elle en a l'odeur. L'odeur de ceux qui mangent les cadavres, surtout les frais. Et elle a une bague qui montre son orientation.

Les filles baissèrent la tête vers le cadavre et virent la fameuse bague et Runa nota que dans les sacoches, il y avait des morceaux de cadavres à moitié bouffés.

\- .. Merci. Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

\- C'était votre mari ?

\- Oui ! il a été assassiné par des hommes, par des parjures, j'en suis sûre.

\- …. Non. … Eltrys avait demandé de l'aide à Fenrir pour enquêter. Surtout pour comprendre pourquoi l'un des nôtres a été enfermé dans la prison de Cidhna.

La femme regarda de ces yeux rouges les jeunes filles et retourna son regard vers le cadavre. Runa fit signe aux autres de sortir. Elles ne pourraient rien faire pour soulager sa peine. Sahir attendit qu'elles soient sorties du palais pour parler.

\- … La femme, … Elle est enceinte.

Runa se retourna violemment vers sa camarade, le regard emplie de fureur. Et d'une voix froide, elle dit.

\- Pardon ? je n'ai pas bien comprit ….

\- La femme d'Eltrys est enceinte. Elle vient de perdre son mari alors que ce dernier voulait protéger sa famille.

La rougegarde siffla de colère, le sol tremblait légèrement à ces grognements, surprenant ainsi tout le monde sur son passage. Sérana pointa alors un soldat prêt de la porte, les observant.

\- Celui-ci faisait partie de ceux qui ont arrêté Agmaer et les autres. … Il avait une odeur de sang sur lui.

Chaque fille hocha la tête. Rapidement, Runa et Engla se glissèrent dans les ombres et se déplacèrent derrière l'homme. Ce dernier ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arriva. Mais son monde devint sombre après une forte douleur à sa tête.

Le soldat se réveilla, se sentant complètement ligoté. Il se trouvait à la sortie de la ville, dans un coin isolé, juste à côté d'une des cascades. Il leva les yeux pour voir les différentes femmes installées en face de lui. Sahir avait les yeux fermés, assise en tailleur juste à côté de lui. Engla était assise sur une des pierres, au bord de la rivière. Runa et Sérana en face de lui.

\- Bien ! … J'exige des réponses … Qui a tué Eltrys ?

\- … Les trois hommes que l'on a …

\- Menteur.

Il regarda Sahir qui venait de parler sans ouvrit les yeux. Runa sourit de manière sadique en jouant avec sa lame.

\- Je répète ma question. Et pas de mensonge.

\- Ce sont les trois ….

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il finit la tête dans l'eau. Il se fit ressortir quelques secondes après. Ce n'était pas de la torture mais le message fut clair. Il prit peur. Ces femmes ne se gêneraient pas pour le tuer dans d'atroce souffrance.

\- … Ils étaient trop curieux et gênaient les affaires de la ville ainsi que des parjures. … On devait les éliminer. Eltrys faisait partie des trop curieux.

\- Et vous l'avez éliminé. … Vous mériteriez la …

\- Mort ? Je ne pense pas que de salir de si délicates mains par un être abject soit une bonne idée. Surtout si ça vous condamne à être enfermées dans la mine.

Toutes les filles se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier avait été trop silencieux. C'était un des gardes de la ville. Ce dernier libéra son camarade et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Puis, il se retourna vers les filles, laissant son camarade disparaitre en courant vers la cité.

\- …. Les trois ont été condamnés à perpétuité pour meurtre. … Mais, … Il y a quelques choses derrière leur arrestation. Les Sangs d'argents espèrent qu'ils mettront fin à la vie du roi en haillons.

\- Pourquoi nous dire tous cela soldat.

\- Oh ? Je suis triste que vous ne m'ayez pas reconnu, miss MarcheOmbre.

L'homme retira son casque, laissant apparaitre le visage d'un rougegarde familier.

\- Nazir ?

\- Eh oui ! …. J'ai une mission importante dans la ville de Markhath. Mais je ne peux vous aider pour libérer nos amis. … ça compromettrait ma mission. … Les thalmors se sont un peu trop intéresser aux recherches sur les dwemers de Calcelmo.

\- Peux-tu faire au moins passer un message ?

\- Non … Sinon, j'en aurais passé un depuis longtemps à Lucien.

Runa tourna son regard vers la ville, cherchant un moyen de les sortir de la prison ou peut être de les prévenir. Leurs sorts dépendaient maintenant d'eux même.

* * *

Fenrir se réveilla avec une douleur à la tête. C'était partie pour une petite migraine avec la bosse qui va avec. Il se releva en se frottant la bosse douloureuse.

\- Ça va Fenrir ?

\- Onmund, explication, maintenant.

Fenrir regardait sa tenue qui avait été remplacé par les haillons des prisonniers. Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard et constata qu'Agmaer et Onmund portait eux aussi la tenue des prisonniers. Une femme orc entra alors dans la pièce, un petit sourire narquois inscrit sur le visage. Mais Onmund empêcha qu'elle ne parle.

\- Pour tout te dire. … Eltrys est mort, on a été accusé du meurtre. Ah oui ! … Ce sont les gardes qui l'ont tué.

La pièce perdit à cet instant plusieurs centaine de degré. La glace se forma au quatre coin de la pièce. Grignotant la peau des personnes présentes. La tête baissée, mais la rage frémissant dans chaque part de son être. La femme eut des frissons de terreur. Elle avait l'impression d'être en face d'un dragon en colère. Le mage présenta alors la femme orc et fit un signe pour demander à Fenrir de se calmer. L'air ambiant reprit un peu de chaleur mais la présence oppressante resta.

\- …. Bien … Vous êtes dans la mine de Cidhna. … Vous êtes ici pour payer vos …

\- Si j'étais vous, je ne finirais pas cette phrase. Fenrir cherche à se défouler et cela risque de finir sur vous qui est encore innocent dans notre affaire. On connait la chanson, on se tait, on bosse, et si on est assez sage, on sera autorisé à rire. Les tentatives de fuites seront punies de mort. Récita Onmund avec un sourire ironique.

Les trois hommes rentrèrent dans la pièce principale, dans la mine, et descendirent pour rejoindre la plèbe déjà présente. Agmaer déprima pour le coup. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voyait l'affaire. Finir en prison n'était pas dans ces prérogatives. Onmund lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

\- T'inquiète, … Connaissant les filles, elles vont trouver un moyens de nous sortir de là.

\- … Je vais faire alors confiance en ton jugement. Mais on fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Soit on fait comme à dit l'autre, soit on aide Fenrir a trouvé Lucien dans ce trou à Ragnard.

Fenrir traversa les premières galeries, cherchant parmi les prisonniers son cousin. Mais tous ce qu'il ne trouva, ce fut le regard amusé des prisonniers, comme si ils savaient quelque chose. Frustrer, il revint au centre de la mine pour s'assoir au pied du feu. Un des hommes se trouvant sur les lieux le regarda amusé et en même temps curieux.

\- Vous êtes pas comme les nouveaux habituels, toi et tes amis. Alors ? Pourquoi êtes-vous dans l'enfer de la crevasse ?

\- … Si j'étais vous, j'irais demander à l'orc qui fait le planton devant cette grille, il sera plus à même de vous répondre sur ces glorieuses victoires sanglante.

\- … Aaaaah ? Un innocent emprisonné c'est ça ? Ou une personne qui s'est frotté aux parjures ?

L'enfant de dragon regarda l'homme avec un regard noir. Mais Onmund lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher d'aller faire un trou dans la tête de l'homme à main nu. Ce dernier ne remarqua même pas le léger mouvement de colère. Il continua son discours.

\- Bienvenue à Cidhna, le royaume du roi en haillons. Faite ce que l'on vous demande et les gardes ne viendront pas vous faire mal.

\- … Excusez … interrompu Onmund .J'aurais voulu savoir … Est-ce que vous avez vu un homme, un nordique brun. Il doit être arrivé il y a une bonne semaine.

L'homme arrêta à cet instant de sourire. Il regarda dans tous les sens et fit signe aux trois de le suivre. Rapidement, ils descendirent dans les tréfonds de la mine arrivant dans un coin isolé.

\- … Vous êtes de ses connaissances ? Un conseil, n'acceptez rien qui vient d'un des parjures de la mine. Votre ami est sous le contrôle de Madanach. …

Fenrir choppa le col de l'homme et le plaqua contre la paroi. Ce dernier commença à paniquer et continua à parler rapidement.

\- Lorsqu'il est arrivé, il a été reconnu par l'un des notre comme un ancien de la confrérie noire. Madanach voulu l'intégrer à son plan d'évasion sauf que le gamin lui a proprement craché au nez. Disant qu'il n'avait qu'un seul maitre, lui-même. Et que seul l'enfant de dragon pourrait lui ordonner quoique ce soit. Et encore, il y réfléchirait avant.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Répond !

\- Pitié ! … Il avait déjà tué plusieurs des hommes qui ont tenté de le briser. Il s'est défendu comme un dragon. … Mais, le roi en haillons est doué dans les coups dans le dos. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche du gamin, il lui a planté une lame de surin empoisonné. Depuis, le gosse est comme fou et obéis aveuglément à Madanach.

\- Fenrir ! calme toi ! Toi …. Pourquoi nous dire tout cela ? tu es aussi un parjure.

\- … Je suis l'un de ceux qui respect les anciens esprits de la nature. Pas de ceux qui se disent libérateur de la crevasse. Et j'ai senti que le gamin était innocent.

Fenrir lâcha l'homme qui se frotta le cou, regardant effrayé, Fenrir. Celui-ci souffla de colère. Agmaer et Onmund virent le souffle glacé sortir de la respiration de Fenrir. Onmund présenta sa main à l'homme pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Où est-il en ce moment ?

\- Il est dans une des galeries à l'est. Il a l'air de cauchemarder. Il appelle des personnes dans son délire. Parfois, il voit plusieurs de ses ennemies et il attaque à cet instant. Plusieurs d'entre nous sommes déjà morts. Il nous a accusés d'être le thalmors ou une certaine Astrid.

\- … Laissez moi deviner. Les noms qu'il appelle à l'aide sont _Fenrir, Runa, Sahir, Onmund, Nazir, Engla_ et _Babette_?

\- Oui. Parfois, il s'appelle lui-même ou il appelle la lune. Ou un certain Logvaar aussi.

Onmund remercia l'homme d'un mouvement de tête et prit la direction qu'on lui avait indiquée. Dans les galeries de l'est. Fenrir et Agmaer le suivirent. L'un fusillant du regard toute les personnes qu'ils croisaient. Mais avant de s'engouffrer dans les galeries, plusieurs personnes s'interposèrent.

\- L'enfant de dragon en personne dans notre humble royaume ? notre seigneur et maitre vous invite.

\- … Dites à votre **_Mey_** de maitre, que dès que je retrouve mon cousin, je viens lui faire sauter la tête des épaules à main nu.

Il se fraya un chemin parmi les hommes qui furent surprit de la réponse. L'un d'eux voulu frapper Fenrir, mais il sentit une main lui saisir l'épaule. En se retournant, il vit Onmund, le visage souriant amicalement ce qui contrastait avec l'aura sombre électrique qui l'entourait.

\- Si j'étais vous et si il me restait quelques neurones, je les consacrerais à trouver une bonne cachette dans ce lieu où il n'y en a pas. Car dès que le dragon aura retrouvé sa famille, il partira en chasse.

Tous s'écartèrent du chemin, sentant comme une antique puissance provenir du mage. Ce dernier avança, suivit du garde de l'aube qui se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire à la tête des prisonniers. À croire qu'ils allaient perdre tout honneur dans la peur.

Les trois hommes arrivèrent dans une sombre galerie fermée par une grille de fer. Une odeur de rouille prenait l'air ainsi qu'une odeur caractéristique d'un cadavre pourrissant. Fenrir regarda Agmaer et Onmund avant de présenter la porte de fer. Le mage fit apparaitre un sort et fit fondre la serrure. Les deux autres frappèrent la porte de toutes leurs forces avant que cette dernière ne cède sous l'assaut.

\- J'y vais. J'ai passé des jours à m'entrainer avec lui. Je sais comment l'affronter s'il m'attaque. Onmund, prépare au cas où un sort de paralysie.

\- D'accord.

\- Agmaer ?

\- Je viendrais en renfort si tu le demande.

\- Merci et essaye de ne pas le tuer. C'est l'un des derniers membres de ma famille encore vivant.

L'enfant de dragon rentra dans la galerie, trouvant plusieurs cadavres sur son chemin. Ils avaient le visage arraché. À croire qu'on leurs avait enfoncé les ongles dans la peau. Les blessures des cadavres étaient diverses. Une pioche avait dû être utilisée pour certain coup.

\- Astrid !

Il évita in extrémisme la lame se logeant au-dessus de lui.

\- TU AS VOULU TOUS NOUS TUER POUR TON PROPRE PROFIT ! TU N'ATTAQUERAS NI MA FAMILLE NI PERSONNES D'AUTRES !

\- LUCIEN ! CUL D'HARFREUSE DÉFRAICHIT ! C'EST MOI FENRIR !

Fenrir évita à nouveau les coups saccadés de Lucien. Il frappait dans le vide et hurlait de rage. L'enfant de dragon tenta plusieurs fois de le saisir, slalomant entre les attaques. Plusieurs fois, la lame l'effleura. Il entendit alors Onmund lui crier dessus.

\- FENRIR ! il va te tuer si tu restes dans une position défensive. Mets-le hors service, on pourra peut-être l'aider en étant sorti d'ici.

Fenrir siffla de colère mais se concentra à nouveau sur son combat. Il regarda Lucien qui semblait totalement hors de son corps et que quelqu'un d'autre avait pris la place.

\- Je suis désolé Lucien, mais tu ne me laisses pas d'autres options … **_FUS RO DAH !_**

La vague frappa le nordique et l'envoya contre le mur avec violence. Il tomba contre le sol, et ne bougea plus du tout. Fenrir s'approcha de son cousin, espérant qu'il ne soit pas mort. Mais il constata qu'il était seulement inconscient. Le mage arriva au pied de l'ex-assassin et lança plusieurs sorts de soin. Puis, il releva les yeux vers l'enfant de dragon avec une expression désolé.

\- … Si on lui administre pas de contre poison dans les trois jours qui suivent, soit il meurt soit il restera dans sa folie à jamais.

\- Nôtre seul option, c'est sortir d'ici. retournons voir le parjure. Il a parlé que le roi en haillons allait sortir bientôt.

Fenrir prit sur son dos un Lucien blessé et fiévreux. Il lui attacha néanmoins les mains au cas où il se réveille et tente à nouveau de les tuer. Ils remontèrent les galeries et retrouvèrent le parjure, installé contre l'une des parois, le regard pas très sûr. Vérifiant frénétiquement la galerie ainsi que la sortie. Mais lorsqu'il vit les trois revenir avec Lucien inconscient sur le dos de Fenrir, il respira soulagé.

\- J'ai cru vous avoir envoyé à la mort.

\- … Vous avez parlé que Madanach à un moyen de sortir ?

\- Oui … Une des galeries mène à une ancienne ruine Dwemer. Cette dernière sort dans la ville. mais je dois vous prévenir. …. Les autres veulent votre mort. Madanach vient de l'ordonner.

Fenrir posa le blessé au sol et fit signe à Onmund de rester en retrait. Il passa à côté de l'homme et s'arrêta.

\- Si vous voulez rester en vie. Ne sortez pas de la galerie, même si vous entendez des bruits bizarres.

L'homme ne comprit pas ainsi que Agmaer. Mais Onmund traça des runes de protection sur le sol et fit signe au deux de se mettre derrière. Puis, il leva la barrière magique qui prit une couleur bleu foncé, presque Opaque. Laissant ainsi seul Fenrir avancer vers la salle principale. Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, le froid de la mort infiltra ses tentacules dans la roche elle-même. Le dragon des glaces du nord est en colère et rien ne semble pouvoir l'arrêter.

Fenrir arriva dans la pièce principale où s'amassaient les parjures. Il sourit avec noirceur aux hommes présents.

\- Lequel d'entre vous est Madanach ?

Un vieil homme arriva, suivit par l'orc qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt. Le vieil homme souriait avec amusement en regardant Fenrir.

\- Alors ? … Mon cadeau vous a fait-il honneur, enfant de dragon ? Vous qui êtes désarmé face à mes parjures.

\- J'ai un message de Lucien. … Les ombres de la mort vous attendent. Les faites pas attendre !

Chaque homme se mit à sourire d'amusement. Sauf que Fenrir leva les mains en leur direction.

\- J'ai un aveu à vous faire ! …. Mes professeurs de l'académie m'ont bien spécifié une chose. Jamais je ne dois utiliser de sort ayant pour élément la glace tant que je n'ai pas de maitrise de ma magie depuis mon retour de Sovngarde.

L'incompréhension se lu sur le visage des parjures. À ce moment-là, deux orbes blanches se formèrent dans les mains de l'enfant de dragon. Puis, dans un sourire, il s'exclama.

\- Saluez de ma part Tsun !

Il frappa ces deux mains l'une contre l'autre, combinant les deux sorts de glaces. À cet instant, une immense tempête de glace prit naissance depuis Fenrir. Quelques dizaines de lames gelées volèrent dans la pièce, tranchant et déchiquetant les hommes présents dans un vent violent, digne des plus grandes tempêtes de Bordeciel. Fenrir avança vers Madanach, agenouillé au sol, le visage ensanglanté.

\- …. Ces lames ne sont qu'une infime partie de la douleur qu'on ressentit toutes tes victimes. Mais laisse-moi te donner un présent. **_liz slen nus._**

Le parjure vit alors ses membres se faire recouvrir d'une couche de glace. Lui grignotant la chair dans une douleur atroce. Ainsi mourut le roi des parjures, dans une prison, gelé pour ses crimes.

\- C'est de la part d'Eltrys et de Lucien.

Quelques instant après, il vit arrivé Onmund avec Agmaer, le parjure et Lucien. Le prisonnier regarda les hommes morts dans la grotte. Se demandant comment un seul homme avait pu tuer toutes ces personnes seul.

\- J'ai la clé. … Sortons avant que les gardiens viennent faire un petit tour ici.

\- Tu nous guides ?

\- … Heu ? Moi ? dit le parjure.

\- Qui d'autre ? tu es le seul qui sais où se trouve l'entrée du passage.

L'homme hocha la tête et se saisit de la clé de la liberté. Puis, il marcha vers la cellule qu'occupait Madanach. Il enfonça dans l'encoche de la grille et tourna la clé. La porte s'ouvrit vers leur liberté. Fenrir remit correctement Lucien sur son dos, laissant Onmund et le parjure marcher devant. Agmaer resta à côté de l'enfant de dragon pour l'aider en cas d'attaque.

* * *

 _ **On rappelle que Runa est une ancienne protectrice des lames. Il y a donc des petits cotés très sadique qui ressortent. Et pour ceux qui se demandent pour Lucien, je me suis inspirée d'une série avec le conditionnement. Laissez moi des commentaires ^^.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey, drem yol lok, compagnon, aventurier, sombrage, impérial et Draugr ... (non, je ne dirais pas hello aux thalmors). De retour avec une aventure Vampirique avec Fenrir et ses camarades dans la ville Dwemers de Bordeciel.**_

 _ **Reviews :**_

 _ **Dark-estos : Il faut être dénué de tout sens commun et de conservation pour titiller un dragon endormi. A part Shéo, personne ne le ferait sans avoir des retombés ... Glaciale ^^.**_

 _ **Alastair : Une petite tempête de glace, tout droit sortie des dragons de Bordeciel pour la table numéro 4 de Markarth.**_

 _ **Allez, je vous laisse au plaisir de ce weekend lire une histoire issus des mondes de Bethesda. Soyez mes simples invités et Cupcake pour tous.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11 : Esprit libre.**_

Les galeries Dwemer étaient dangereuses. Plusieurs automates étaient encore actifs et sans armures, il était encore plus dur de ne pas être blessé. Néanmoins, Onmund était un mage plus qu'accomplit. Et surtout, il était le fils de FoudreNoire, le mage de guerre. L'homme qui par la simple mention faisait frissonner le plus coriace des thalmors. Le mage semblait prendre les mêmes traces de son père en pire. Peut-être dû au fait qu'il était vraiment plus sadique.

\- Onmund. Arrête de rire. Tu fais peur.

Le mage se mit à sourire, finissant de détruire la sphère Dwemer. Agmaer en profita pour récupérer l'arbalète de la machine ainsi qu'un carquois. Puis, après une trentaine de minute à marcher sous la terre. Ils arrivèrent devant une imposante porte de métal. Un léger trait de lumière leur faisait savoir que la sortie se trouvait derrière. Fenrir sentit Lucien bouger. Il n'allait pas tarder à refaire surface. Mais vu comment il avait été, il préférerait que Runa et Engla l'auscultent avant qu'il ne se réveille. Agmaer poussa les battants de la porte. Les hommes se mirent alors en garde, voyant plusieurs soldats ainsi que les membres des sangs d'argents. Fenrir reposa Lucien et se mit en position de combat.

\- Je sais de source sûre que Madanach est mort. Vous avez rendu un fier service à la famille Sang-d'Argent. J'ai convaincu le jarl de vous pardonner officiellement et de régler les autres affaires dont vous êtes l'objet.

\- Vous avez demandé à vos brutes de nous arrêter.

\- Et la décision était sage, vous l'avez prouvé. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Vous êtes libre.

L'homme se mit à rire. Fenrir retint Agmaer d'aller lui flanquer un coup de poing. Une ombre se glissa parmi les gardes et un bruit de claque résonna dans le silence.

\- Espèce de cerveau de mammouth atrophié couplé avec la stupidité égalant la mocheté d'une harfreuse !

\- … Runa ?

\- Salut Fenrir ! deux secondes. Quant à vous. Je jure que vous faite encore un plan comme cela, et je me débrouillerais pour que des dragons viennent vous faire leur salutation. Ou bien pire !

Tous les soldats regardèrent éberlués la rougegarde qui tenait tête au Sang-d'Argent. L'enfant de dragon baissa la tête, riant dans sa barbe. L'homme fut intimidé par la jeune fille. Elle était sortie de son ombre même. Elle aurait pu le tuer à n'importe quelle secondes. Il fit signe aux gardes de rendre les affaires aux garçons, néanmoins.

\- Votre épée est restée dans la mine. … Il faudra que vous alliez la chercher.

\- J'avais deviné. Mais avant, Runa, il faut que l'on s'occupe de Lucien. Il a subit quelque chose et je pense qu'Engla et toi pourrez l'aider.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et partit en direction de l'auberge. Fenrir la suivit avec l'empoisonné sur le dos. Onmund et Agmaer récupérèrent leurs affaires. Ils se tournèrent avec le parjure. Ce dernier hocha la tête et regarda les soldats qui se préparaient à l'attraper.

\- Non ! il les a aidés. Je lui laisse la possibilité de partir.

Le chef des sangs d'argent regarda le crevassais le fusilier du regard, tenant toujours en attention les soldats. Puis, d'un mouvement rapide, il partit de la ville. Il passa à côté de Fenrir.

\- Enfant de dragon ! si tu viens dans ma tribu un jour. Tu seras le bienvenue toi et les tiens !

Runa regarda le parjure avant de regarder Fenrir avec interrogation. Puis, elle se retourna à sa pensée première, aller dans l'auberge pour soigner le nordique.

En arrivant dans le bâtiment, Engla sauta sur Fenrir regardant avec un regard désespéré Lucien. Ce dernier était toujours inconscient. Il l'installa sur l'un des lits de la chambre qu'ils avaient et se tourna vers les deux filles. Sahir arriva quelques secondes plus tard avec Sérana.

\- Bon. Je vous donne les symptômes. Forte fièvre, délire, vision, agressivité, il n'entend pas l'extérieur par contre à des hallucinations sonores. Il croit qu'Astrid est en train de nous tuer ou les thalmors. Ça dépend du moment.

\- … Eh bien ! je soupçonne que l'on va devoir l'attacher au lit.

\- Ah oui ! avant que j'oublie. Je pense lui avoir défoncé les cotes.

\- … ?

\- Je lui ai lancé un déferlement pour éviter de trop le blesser.

Runa se frotta le front en se mordant les lèvres. Sachant que le fameux cri utilisé par Fenrir était capable de détruire une montagne, alors, sur un homme, elle imaginait bien les dégâts. Sahir, de son coté, se tenait à Sérana à force de rire. La vampire ne comprit pas tout de suite la raison de l'euphorie mais la khajiit ne manqua pas de lui raconter en détail l'accident de la statue de Merhunes Dagon.

Pendant ce temps, Runa et Engla lièrent le nordique au lit et commencèrent à préparer des potions de soins ainsi que des antidotes. Runa plaça plusieurs sorts de soin sur ce dernier, réparant une partie des dégâts qui avaient été fait par Fenrir. Ce dernier partit récupérer son arme ainsi que de prendre la récompense qui lui offrait les Sang d'Argent. Cependant, il marcha jusqu'à la maison de Eltrys et alla s'excuser auprès de la femme de ce dernier. Il donna alors la récompense qu'il avait reçue, sentant qu'elle en aurait plus besoin. Surtout que c'était Eltrys qui avait mis au jour la conspiration des parjures. Il n'avait juste pas eu le temps de finir de rassembler les preuves. Et c'est ce manque de temps qui lui avait couté la vie.

Il repartit pour l'auberge, trouvant les filles, moins Engla, ainsi que Onmund et Agmaer auprès du feu. Il se tourna vers Runa qui discutait littérature avec Sérana.

\- Alors ?

\- … Sérana est aussi une maitre en alchimie. Sa mère l'a entrainé. Avec son aide, on a plus rapidement trouvé un contre poison. Tu as eu raison de sortir rapidement. Deux jours en plus avec le poison dans le corps, il serait mort. Actuellement, il dort surveillé par Engla.

\- … Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, ma très chère Runa ?

\- De vilaine bêtises peut être ? dit-elle avec amusement.

Fenrir attrapa dans ses bras la rougegarde, l'embrassant amoureusement sous le regard amusé de leurs camarades. Puis, ils se séparèrent pour aller prendre un repas chaud. Demain, ils partiront pour trouver le prêtre de la Phalène.

* * *

Lorsque Lucien ouvrit les yeux, il avait comme un blanc dans son esprit. Il avait mal partout, à croire qu'un mammouth l'avait percuté de plein fouet. Il sentit des bandages sur son torse. L'hypothèse du mammouth semblait se confirmer. Mais que foutrait un mammouth dans la crevasse ?

Il se redressa d'un coup, se souvenant qu'il avait été arrêté par les gardes et enfermer dans la prison de Cidhna où les parjures avaient tenté de le mettre à leur merci. Son mouvement brusque le fit se plier en deux. … Si il était en prison, comment un mammouth aurait pu le mettre dans un état pareil ?

Il tourna les yeux vers le bord du lit, sentant une personne tenir sa main. Il vit alors dormant Engla, la tête appuyée contre le bord du lit. Là, il fallait qu'on lui explique. Mais alors vraiment.

\- Tu es réveillé ?

\- Fenrir ? … Mais. … Tu …

\- Ah ! quand même ! tu me reconnais cette fois. Tu ne m'appelles pas Astrid ou je ne sais qui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Un mammouth m'a percuté ?

Fenrir prit une couette et la posa sur Engla qui dormait encore. Il tira une chaise et conta ce qu'il s'était passé dans la mine jusqu'à leurs sorties de cette dernière. Le nordique baissa la tête, ne se souvenant absolument pas avoir attaqué Fenrir. Quoique sa comparaison au mammouth pouvait correspondre. Fenrir était une brute dans ses grands moments.

\- Au fait ! Je ne suis pas un mammouth. Imagine plus faire cette comparaison. Dès que tu iras mieux, on partira. Un prêtre de la Phalène a été repéré à Pontdragon. Et avec les vampires qui en ont après Sérana et son parchemin, il vaut mieux être plusieurs.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Plusieurs vampires ont fait une tentative d'attaque contre Runa et Sérana. Pas de chance pour eux, ils ont été cueillit par les flammes. Mais on sait qu'ils veulent Sérana et le parchemin. C'est sûr. À présent, Agmaer ne quitte plus d'une semelle notre vampirette. De peur qu'elle se fasse attaquée.

\- On en apprend tous les jours. … Fenrir ? …

\- Hmmm ?

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Dis ça à Engla lorsqu'elle se réveillera. … Nazir est passé pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Il te fait savoir qu'on ne fait pas pleurer les damoiselles sinon, il ne se gênerait pas pour glisser quelques infos au père poule.

L'ex-assassin se mit à rire avec Fenrir. L'enfant de dragon sortit, le laissant se reposer un peu. Rejoignant ainsi Runa qui avait trouvé une nouvelle occupation en allumant les gardes avec deux miroirs et une lentille, installée sur le balcon du temple de Dibella.

Il monta les marches, entendant les gardes se plaindre que leurs tenues s'allument comme par enchantement. Il arriva sur le balcon, trouvant la rougegarde orientant ses miroirs en fonction du soleil, de la lentille et de sa cible.

\- Tu t'amuses bien ?

\- Bof ! rien de très intéressant dans cette ville. Mise à part les parjures à un moment. Oh ! on a aussi trouvé un vigile de Stendarr. Il cherche de l'aide pour une maison hantée.

\- …. Si on veut, on y fera un petit tour. On enverra le vigile rejoindre ensuite le fort de la garde de l'Aube. Une paire de bras en plus pourrait être agréable.

La rougegarde sourit, passa sa main dans les cheveux du garçon qui s'était assis par terre. Les deux restèrent ainsi de longues heures sans se soucier des passants qui s'activaient dans le marché. Sahir monta les chercher pour les trouver, dormant l'un contre l'autre.

\- Nia ? qu'est ce qu'ils sont mignons comme ça. … Faut quand même que je les réveille moi.

La femme chat s'approcha des deux dormeurs puis leurs chatouilla le nez avec sa queux. La réaction fut immédiate. Elle eut juste le temps de s'enlever du passage des flammes et de la glace. Les deux avaient respectivement éternué un Yol et un Fo.

\- Sahir ? Salut, un problème ?

\- Non. Mais je vous cherchais. Lucien ne veut pas rester une minute de plus dans la ville et Engla est d'accord. Sinon, pour le vigile, on fait un saut ?

\- Ouais. Dis-le à tout le monde. On se retrouve devant la maison. Si on finit le problème, on aura des bras en plus avec un vigile de Stendarr pour les problèmes vampirique.

\- Mia ! ok. Je descends prévenir Onmund.

Les deux décidèrent qu'il était temps de redescendre aussi. Ils se relevèrent et suivirent la femme chat. Fenrir s'arrêta alors devant l'étrange maison fermée. Un homme essayait de parler à tous les passants. Cherchant à savoir ce qu'il se savait sur l'étrange maison. Il se tourna alors vers les deux enfants de dragons avec insistance.

\- Excusez-moi, auriez-vous des informations sur cette maison ? Avez-vous vu quelqu'un y entrer ou en sortir ?

\- Non. Pas vraiment. On a vu personne y entrer ou en sortir. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je travaille pour les Vigiles de Stendarr. Nous pensons que cette maison abrite des cérémonies Daedra, des rites démoniaques.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda Runa.

\- En fait, j'allais justement y pénétrer. Assurez-vous que l'on couvre mes arrières. Suivez-moi et ouvrez l'œil. Les Daedras sont des créatures puissantes et fourbes. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre.

\- Attendez quelques instants, plusieurs camarades viennent aider. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Sahir apparu à cet instant de la rue, tirant Onmund et Agmaer de force. Sérana suivit tout en discutant potions avec Engla. Lucien se trainait à suivre, frottant ces cotes encore douloureuse. Runa se tourna alors vers le vigile avec satisfaction.

\- On est membre de la garde de l'Aube. Et je pense que vous pourriez les aider en venant au fort. On vous aide, vous nous aidez. Ça marche ?

L'homme sourit en saluant et bénissant les personnes présentes. Il poussa à cet instant la porte de la maison. Invitant chacun à y entrer pour découvrir ce qu'il s'y tramait.

L'intérieur était digne d'une maison d'horreur au gout de Runa. … Tout était très étrangement normal. Même trop normal. Comme si quelqu'un y vivait depuis des jours. Pourtant, elle avait passé la journée à observer la ville et jamais personne ne s'était approché de la demeure. Fenrir avait la même impression. Surtout parce qu'Onmund semblait être entré dans transe avant de se mettre légèrement en garde.

\- De la nourriture. Les meubles sont intacts. Quelqu'un est venu. Récemment. Mais les témoins disent n'avoir vu personne entrer ou sortir… Déclara le vigile. Un instant. Vous avez entendu ?

Tous levèrent l'oreille, sentant comme un coup fourrer version divine se préparer. Runa et Fenrir souhaitèrent avec Sahir et Onmund qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Sanguine.

\- Ça venait de là. Pointa le vigile. C'est ça ! Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur de la maison. Venez, allons tirer tout cela au clair.

Il avança dans la pièce, son arme à la main. Lucien leva le doigt sur un truc, si c'était un Daedra ou l'un de ces adeptes, faudrait pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Mais bon, qui l'écouterait ?

\- Sors de là ! On sait que tu es là ! Il y a une autre porte. Essayez de l'ouvrir.

Fenrir regarda Engla s'approcher de la porte et mettre la main sur la poignée. À cet instant précis. La pièce émit une étrange lueur. Puis, tous les objets de la pièce se soulevèrent et volèrent en travers de la pièce. Runa se baissa, évitant une assiette. Elle sentit comme les autres le changement. Une pièce qui semblait accueillante devenait le palais des horreurs. Chacun se tournèrent vers le vigile qui commença à paniquer.

\- Stendarr, aie pitié de nous ! Ce Daedra n'est pas comme les autres. Il nous faut de l'aide.

Runa souffla de désespoir avec ses camarades moins Agmaer et Sérana qui étaient tout aussi paniqués que le vigile. Fallait-il vraiment qu'ils attirent les Daedras et autres monstres comme des mouches sont attirées par le miel ? Une voix s'éleva dans la pièce.

\- _Faible. Il est faible. Ta force est grande. Écrase-le._

\- Passez devant. Allez. On y va.

Fenrir regarda chaque membre, sentant qu'il allait avoir le droit à quelque chose de gros. Runa vit alors Sérana perdre le peu de couleur qui lui restait et se mettre en position de protection. La vampire avait peur. Comme si elle connaissait ou semblait reconnaitre le démon. Lucien essaya de tourner la poignée, puis, il se tourna vers tout le monde, évitant un vase.

\- Bon ! la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on ne risque pas de mourir attaqué par la vaisselle avant un moment. Mauvais point, on est enfermé et si on reste, on risque de mourir écrasé par la vaisselle.

\- …. Merci pour cette remarque rassurante Lucien.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir.

La voix se remit à résonner dans la pièce, paniquant encore plus ceux déjà paniqué et mettant sur le pied de guerre les autres.

\- _Non. Tue-le. Brise-lui les os. Déchire sa chair._

\- Sors de ma tête, Daedra ! Hurla le vigile.

\- _Tu vas le tuer. Tu vas le tuer ou tu mourras !_

\- Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas ici ! Le Daedra nous a piégés. C'est vous ou moi ! Dit le prêtre complètement atteint.

\- Fenrir ?

\- … Y m'énerve ces Daedras !

L'enfant de dragon avança vers le vigile qui s'élançait pour les tuer. Il évita le coup et assomma le vigile d'un coup de poing dans la tête. Runa s'approcha de Sérana qui était collé contre la porte, se tenant le corps, le regard emplit de terreur.

\- Sérana ? Sérana ? Regarde-moi ! tu n'as rien à craindre.

\- …. C'est Molag bal !

\- …

\- …

\- …

Toutes les filles regardèrent la vampire avec une expression neutre avant de se mettre à hurler.

\- FAUT SORTIR D'ICI ! MIAAAAAAA

\- …. LE DAEDRA DU VIOL ! FALLAIT QU'ON TOMBE SUR LE DAEDRA DU VIOL ! LUCIEN ! APPELLE TON FANTÔME ! N'IMPORTE QUI !

\- SHEOGORATH ! NOCTURNE ! À L'AIDE !

Les garçons étaient moins expressifs pour le coup. Mais bon, pour sortir, fallait que les cerveaux se calment. Fenrir s'approcha de Runa pour lui tapoter l'épaule calmement.

\- Runa ! on se calme déjà. Je suis là, je te rappelle accessoirement. Ensuite, il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici avant que le dit violeur vienne.

La rougegarde s'arrêta de paniquer un instant pour respirer calmement. Elle regarda l'enfant de dragon qui présentait la porte que Lucien, Onmund et Agmaer tentaient d'ouvrir en utilisant un banc comme levier.

\- … A-t-on avis ? … C'est aussi solide que la porte de la compagnie orientale ou que la statue de _ducon_!

\- …. Non. Je crois pas.

\- Alors à deux ?

\- Oui !

Les deux enfants de dragons se retournèrent vers la dite porte. Faisant signe aux autres de se mettre à l'abri. Onmund tira le vigile assommé loin de la porte et les autres sortirent du chemin pour ne pas prendre de coup perdu. Les deux gonflèrent leurs poumons et ….

* * *

Nazir regarda avec l'un des gardes de Markhath l'étrange maison. Ils avaient vu rentrer dedans une troupe de personne. Parmi elle, ces camarades. Peut-être une nouvelle invention pour se mettre dans les ennuis. Il continua sa route mais son camarade resta planté devant l'entrée. Le rougegarde se tourna vers lui avec interrogation.

\- Un problème !

\- … J'ai cru entendre hurler des filles.

\- Tu rêves un peu là.

\- Non, je te jure, j'ai cru entendre hurler.

Le garde se rapprocha de la porte, se mettant en face pour mieux discerner le bruit suspect. A cet instant, il entendit plusieurs sons.

\- … Attends ! j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on ….

La porte explosa à ce moment précis, percutant le pauvre garde et l'envoyant contre la paroi de pierre. Nazir se frappa la tête, voyant sortir en courant les jeunes et tirant un vigile de Stendarr assommé. Runa enleva la poussière avant de notifier la présence sous la porte qu'elle et Fenrir avaient défoncé, un garde.

\- Oups ! Fenrir, aide-moi ! on a gaffé.

Le nordique regarda la direction que montrait Runa pour voir à son tour le soldat. Onmund et lui soulevèrent la porte alors que les filles allèrent voir si le garde était encore vivant. Ce dernier n'avait pas de gros dommage à part quelques bleus. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, encore un peu sonner. Chaque filles, se trouvant au-dessus de lui, lui posèrent la même question.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- …. Oh ! … Des anges … ? … Ils savent accueillir à Sovngarde.

Nazir se frotta la tête avant de prendre son camarade avant que les garçons ne fassent une légère crise de jalousie maladive. Sérana regarda encore une fois la maison avec effroi. Runa s'approcha d'elle, curieuse.

\- Sérana ? qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour être si terrorisé de Molag Bal ?

\- Je suis une fille de Port-du-froid !

Le visage de Runa perdit toutes couleurs et se retourna vers la sortie de la ville sans un mot. Mais plusieurs se demandèrent ce que ça pouvait bien signifier. Sahir racla sa gorge, toute aussi blanche que sa sœur d'arme.

\- Une fille de Port-du-froid est une vampire de sang pur. Son corps est offert à Molag Bal. Volontaire ou non. Celles qui survivent obtiennent ce titre.

Sérana hocha faiblement la tête alors que chacun la regardait avec stupeur et peine. Celui qui fut le plus toucher fut Agmaer, imaginant parfaitement la cérémonie. Il frappa violemment le mur avec son poing avant de tourner les yeux vers la femme.

\- Et ton père a cautionné ça ?

\- … Eh bien … C'est le rôle des femmes de mon clan. … Je devais donc ….

\- Et tu étais d'accord ? Dit le nordique avec colère.

\- Je … Je … Je n'avais … C'est compliqué …

Le garde de l'aube avança, d'un pas brusque. Chacun pouvait voir sa colère. Sérana regarda avec incompréhension la réaction. Tous dans son clan avait acclamé et poussé à ce sacrifice et un mortel se souciait de son avis à elle. Si elle avait choisi ou pas de faire cette cérémonie.

* * *

 _ **Notre petit chasseur de vampire grogne après le père de Sérana, c'est il pas mignon ? aller, à la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ^^.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Drem yol lok, salutation, amis de Bordeciel et compagnons d'aventure ... ("Shéo sifflote la chanson du donjon de Naheulbeuk") ... Vous savez, Shéo, c'est comme les Gremlins, faut pas lui donner de fromage après Minuit ... ou avant. Bref ... Avant qu'il ne trouve quelque chose pour m'empêcher de Poster, nous allons retourner en Bordeciel avec nos amis qui ont une aventure Vampirique sur le dos._**

 ** _Reviews :_**

 ** _Alastair279 : Ahhh, le mod, l'habit fait le moine ... Ne pas oublier d'enlever l'armure impérial lorsque tu arrives à Vendeame ou tu dois apprendre à courir assez vite ^^. Perso, j'ai fait la quête une fois de la maison hanté et j'avais aussi en même temps le mod pour ouvrir les portes avec le déferlement. L'idée était venu de là car j'ai été frustré d'obéir à l'autre encorné du sous sol parce que je pouvais pas ouvrir la porte._**

 ** _Allez, je vous laisse à la lecture d'un monde créé par Bethesda. Soyez mes simples invités et ..._** ** _Cupcake pour tous! Haskill ! Apportez les Outils ! On a besoin d'instruments de musique._**

 _ **"auteur qui part en courant en laissant son ordi ... "**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 12 : les lecteurs des parchemins._**

Pondragon était en vue et le soleil était sur le point de se lever. Fenrir arrangea sa capuche pour ne pas être repéré par les espions des thalmors ou de l'armée. Sahir s'avança jusqu'au poste avancé du Penitus Oculatus et rentra dans le bâtiment. Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, elle sortit avec une carte entre les mains.

-Bon ! selon les infos que je viens de recevoir. Le prêtre nous devance d'une bonne heure, lui et son escorte. Ils ont pris le pont et se dirigent maintenant vers le sud. C'est tous ce qu'on a. Mais, on m'a confirmé une chose. C'est bien un prêtre de la phalène. Il y a plus de doute.

Chacun hocha la tête avant de reprendre leurs chemins en direction de l'ancien pont. Sérana s'extasia devant avec joie.

-… Malgré les siècles, il a tenu. Ça fait du bien de voir quelque chose que l'on connait !

-Après cette histoire. … Tu auras l'occasion de visiter je pense.

-C'est vrai Runa. Mais je suis quand même un vampire. Et les gens ont souvent peur de moi.

-Bof ! même Isran t'apprécierait s'il prenait le temps de te connaitre.

-Connaitre ? … Plutôt rêver avec une tête de pioche pareille. Faudrait carrément utiliser son marteau pour lui faire entrer l'idée dans le crane.

Tout le monde regarda Agmaer qui venait de parler avant d'imaginer la scène. Tous se mirent à rire, cherchant à rester debout. Même le nordique ne put s'empêcher de participer à l'euphorie. Fenrir s'approcha du pont se demandant s'ils pourraient rattraper le prêtre à pied. Il soupira avant de faire signe à tout le monde de venir.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marches, lorsqu'ils furent hors de la ville, une odeur singulière les attira. Sahir fronça les sourcils et huma l'air. Puis, comme saisissant ce qu'elle sentant, elle se mit à courir en avant. Chaque personne suivit sans vraiment comprendre avant d'arriver sur une scène horrible. Un tas de charniers trainait sur la route. Cadavre de soldats entassé sur le sol, la gorge tranchée ou le corps éparpillé sur les pavés de la route. Des impériaux ainsi que des chevaux étaient là, morts, sans réelle explication.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

-… Essayons de comprendre rationnellement. Sahir ?

-Selon les infos que l'on m'a fournies, seule l'escorte du prêtre est passée par cette route. Donc, il s'agit de l'escorte.

-Oui, je le pense aussi, qui aurait de nombreux ouvrages sur les parchemins des anciens mis à part un prêtre de la phalène ? ajouta Engla en montrant des livres éparpillés au sol.

Lucien s'appuya contre la charrette, l'air pensif. Il regarda les nombreuses trainées de sang au sol. Elles partaient dans tous les sens mais convergeaient dans une même et seule direction à la fin. Fenrir, Runa, Sérana et Agmaer regardèrent s'il restait des survivants. Mais vu l'état des cadavres, c'était mission impossible. Onmund passa alors derrière la charrette, espérant trouver un autre indice. Il vit alors le cadavre d'une femme, une épée planté dans le corps et l'homme qui l'avait transpercé écrasé sous la charrette. Il s'approcha de la femme, constatant qu'elle ne portait pas d'armure impériale. L'homme encapuchonné non plus, mais la tenue était celle d'une armure simple et commune dans Bordeciel. Alors que la femme, elle, portait une étrange armure noire et rouge. Il souleva la tête de la femme avant de s'apercevoir qu'une sorte de poussière s'enlevait de la peau. Rapidement, il lui ouvrit la bouche pour constater la présence de deux canines reconnaissable.

-Ce sont les vampires qui ont attaqué. Ils cherchaient eux aussi un prêtre de la Phalène.

Fenrir arriva au niveau de son frère d'arme pour regarder le cadavre de la femme. Il se baissa et fouilla les poches avec Onmund en quête d'un indice. Runa regarda l'homme au sol. Il avait dû passer au moment de l'attaque et était venu aider. Mais il avait dû se retrouver coincé sous la charrette après avoir été blessé. Fenrir trouva une note dans une des poches du vampire et la lu à haute voix pour que tout le monde entende.

-" _Les ordres ont changé. Vous allez tendre une embuscade au sud de Pondragon. Mettez le prêtre de la Phalène en sécurité au Refuge des ancêtres, en attendant que je le brise. Malkus"._ Qui est Malkus ? Sérana ?

-Un des hommes de mains de mon père. Il devait savoir que je suis partie à la garde de l'aube. Mon père veut empêcher que je vous aide. J'en ai l'intime conviction.

-Fenrir ? La grotte du refuge des ancêtres ? Tu connais ?

-Oui Engla. Je crois qu'elle ne se trouve pas loin d'ici. un peu plus à l'est.

Runa hocha la tête et chacun commença à reprendre sa route. Sérana s'arrêta alors que tout le monde se trouvait devant elle et se retourna vers le champ de bataille. Elle appela alors Runa.

-Runa ? J'entends encore un cœur qui bat là-bas, parmi les morts.

-… Ce n'est pas le battement d'un animal ?

-Non, j'arrive à discerner celui d'un être humain et celui d'un animal. Et, même si il est faible, c'est celui d'un mortel.

La rougegarde regarda le champ de bataille. Sahir ne pourrait pas trouver la personne avec tout le sang qui se trouvait dans la zone. Par contre, le sort détection des vivants permettra de trouver la personne. Elle se concentra quelques instants, canalisant son énergie dans ses mains, elle lança son sort. Alors, elle vit une aura de lumière faible. Une lumière se trouvant sous la carriole renversée.

-FENRIR ! ONMUND ! LUCIEN ! AGMAER ! Soulevez la charrette, le survivant est coincé dessous.

Les garçons abandonnèrent leurs sacs pour se précipiter vers. Les quatre se saisirent des planches et déplacèrent le véhicule. Runa tira avec Engla et Sahir le blessé. Sérana sortit d'un des coffres convois un tissu propre ainsi qu'une couverture. Elle installa cette dernière sur le sol où les filles posèrent le corps. Lorsque le corps fut extirpé de dessous la carriole, les garçons lâchèrent le poids, transpirant sous l'effort.

Runa lança quelques premiers sorts de soin pendant que Sérana découpait le tissu qu'elle avait trouvé en longue bande. La rougegarde tourna son regard vers la tête du blessé avant d'en retirer la capuche. La surprise fut double pour la plupart lorsqu'ils reconnurent un visage familier.

-HADVAR ?

Fenrir nota l'étrange position que prenait le bras. Il pointa se détail à Runa. Cette dernière laissa alors la place à son compagnon. Ce dernier attrapa le bras. D'un coup sec, il remit dans l'axe les os brisés. La douleur réveilla alors d'un seul mouvement le nordique qui attrapa son arme à la ceinture.

-Du calme Hadvar ! c'est nous.

-Miss MarcheOmbre ? Fenrir ?

-Yo !

Runa finit de bander les zones blessées. Mise à part un bras brisé, le nordique s'en sortait sans trop de bobos. Juste de nombreux bleus et égratignures. Ce qui était un miracle, sachant qu'il s'était retrouvé coincé sous la charrette. Engla arriva à ce moment-là avec un petit flacon qu'elle tendit au nordique.

-Tiens ! on n'est jamais trop prudent. Tu as affronté des vampires, tu as bien pu être touché.

-Merci.

Ce dernier avala cul-sec la potion avant de tirer une certaine grimace de dégout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le Coin avec ce convoi ? demanda Fenrir.

-…. J'étais là pour trouver deux nordiques qui ont disparu. J'ai soupçonné des thalmors au début. Puis, ma piste a croisé la route du convoi. J'ai proposé de les guider pour qu'ils atteignent plus rapidement leurs destinations. À peine être hors de vu de Pondragon, on se fait attaqué. J'arrive à tuer l'une des attaquant, mais l'un d'eux soulève la charrette comme s'il s'agissait d'une plume et me l'écrase dessus. J'ai eu de la chance des trous de la route. L'un des nids de poule m'a sauvé la vie.

-Sachant que tu es l'un de ceux qui ont refusé de réintégrer la légion à la suite du pardon général des déserteurs, si tu restes dans le coin, tu vas avoir des ennuis. Et blesser, je te vois mal traverser Bordeciel avec la horde de cannibale millénaire de sortie. Rien contre toi Sérana.

-Je ne me sens pas du tout concerné par la description.

-Bref ! tu restes avec nous ? On va aller sauver un prêtre de la phalène pour l'emmener à la garde de l'aube. On aura besoin de ces talents de lecteurs de parchemin.

-Soit ! mais je vais retourner à Rivebois. Puis, je rejoindrais Havreciel.

-Tu as accepté la proposition de Logvaar ?

-Exact. Il est venu me chercher. Cet homme peut être énervant parfois. Mais, par la suite, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'aider l'empire et Bordeciel contre le thalmor.

Fenrir hocha la tête avec les autres. Ils feraient la répartition après avoir récupérer le vieil homme. Hadvar fut aidé par Onmund pour avancer sur le début. Puis, il se débrouilla seul sur le reste du chemin. La troupe arriva devant la fameuse grotte. Devant se tenait d'importante trace de sang.

-Je reste dehors. Je sens que je vais être un fardeau dans cette quête.

-Soit Hadvar. On se retrouve dans un petit moment.

L'homme s'assit contre la paroi de la montagne, juste à côté de l'entrée. Il profita du silence de la plaine ainsi que du soleil. Il tendit l'oreille, entendant les murmures entre les autres avant de continuer dans la grotte. Furtivité ? Oui, l'effet de surprise est toujours la meilleure façon pour gagner une bataille. Après de longue minute de silence reposant, un bruit insolite le sortit de sa rêverie.

- _MMMMIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! MMAAAAAA QUUUUEEEUUUXXX ! SSSHHRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSS !_

Il s'empêcha tant bien que mal à rire. Entendant la suite de l'affaire.

- _Il Y A DES INTRUS !_

- _SAHIR !_

- _ELLE A UN CHIEN DE LA MORT ACCROCHE A LA QUEUX !_

- _SALE BÊTE ! RELÂCHE-LA !_

Il sentit l'air se refroidir d'un coup, entendant le bruit caractéristique d'un sort. Et vu le froid, c'était surement un sort de glace. Mais il se mordit les lèvres, percevant la suite.

- _FENRIR ! C'EST PAS MOI QU'IL FAUT TOUCHER !_

- _Désolé Lucien !_

- ** _Fus Ro Dah !_**

- _PAS MOI RUNAAAAA !_ hurla la voix d'Engla !

- _Désolé, le vampire est passé devant toi !_

Le nordique se tenait contre la roche, riant de plus en plus fort. Ce n'était pas très discret tous cela et il avait vu mieux coté esprit d'équipe. La suite promettait d'être intéressante lorsque sentit des frissons. C'était l'électricité de ce cher Onmund. Il en mettrait sa main à couper.

- _MERCI ONMUND ! J'ai cru qu'il allait me mordre._

- _C'est toi que je visais, Fenrir !_

- _RÉELLEMENT ?_

- _Non ! C'était une blague._

- _J'EN AI MARRE !_

- _CALME TOI RUNA ! … PERSONNE NE VEUT FINIR EN GRILLADE !_

- ** _MEY_** _! JE M'EN FOUS !_

Une colonne de feu émergea de la grotte, brulant légèrement les herbes se trouvant à la sortie. Mais au moins, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit de combat. Puis, une voix s'éleva alors des profondeurs de la grotte.

- _Quelqu'un d'encore vivant ?_

- _Par la barbe de Shor, je ne sais pas comment, mais je le suis._

- _Sérana, pourrais-tu t'enlever dessus moi. C'est gênant au plus haut point._

- _Désolé Agmaer. Mais je voyais pas d'autres solutions pour t'éviter l'attaque flambante._

- _Lucien ? Je t'entends pas ?_

- _… Je me suis planqué juste à temps dans un cercueil avec Engla. Runa, on t'a déjà dit que tu étais folle ?_

- _Plus d'une fois._

Hadvar accorda sur ce point. La rougegarde pouvait vraiment avoir un grain dans certain cas. Mais vraiment un gros grain. Le silence se fit oppressant. C'était comme le calme avant la tempête. Puis, il entendit à nouveau des bruits de combat et enfin plus rien. Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée avant de voir arriver Fenrir avec un œil au beurre noir qui commençait à apparaitre.

-Je vous ai connu plus compétent pour le travail d'équipe.

-Merci Hadvar ! … Grotte Stupide.

-Et ton … Œil ?

-Un vieux shnock possédé qui m'a surpris.

Le nordique secoua la tête pour s'empêcher de rire à nouveau. Fenrir le fusilla du regard pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il l'ouvrait et à côté de lui, les vampires étaient de la rigolade de seconde zone. Runa proposa alors qu'elle et lui passe par le manoir du lac pour récupérer le second parchemin des anciens. Peut-être qu'ils en auront besoin pour la suite.

Pendant que Runa, Fenrir et Hadvar descendaient le sud, le reste prit la route pour rejoindre le fort de la garde, protégeant au possible le prêtre de la phalène.

Onmund se demanda pour le coup s'il fallait qu'ils passent par des chemins détournés pour être sûr de ne pas être rattrapés par les vampires. Mais Sérana assura d'une chose, vu la confiance que portait Harkon à Malkus, le maitre vampire ne penserait pas que la garde de l'aube avait le prêtre de phalène.

Au bout d'une journée de marche, ils arrivèrent en fin de soirée devant la gorge qui les séparait du fort de la garde de l'Aube. Onmund se demandait ce qu'il avait fait au divin pour que le prêtre n'arrête pas de lui parler.

-Mais étant l'apprentie de FoudreNoire, il a dû vous apprendre comment former son étrange foudre. Je vous ai vu la pratiquer dans la grotte. Est-ce une cérémonie ? un partage de magie ?

-… Sahir. À l'aide.

-… Bien de mes confrères ont tenté de savoir en s'adressant à FoudreNoire, mais ce dernier était mal à l'aise. Je crois me souvenir qu'il croyait qu'on allait le disséquer.

-Je peux rien faire pour toi. Dit la femme chat. … T'as qu'à lui dire que ça vient depuis que tu t'es pris la foudre.

-J'ai peur qu'il essaye.

-… Vous m'écoutez jeune homme ?

-Oui. Mais c'est en fait que je descends d'une tribu qui, sous le règne tyrannique des dragons, a été foudroyée par le feu du ciel. Depuis, les survivants ont cette étrange capacité. Ça répond à votre curiosité ?

-Intéressant. Je crois me souvenir d'un passage dans les anciens grimoires traitant de l'incident. Et je ….

Le mage essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose que les déblatérations du vieil homme. Le silence s'installa enfin lorsque la forteresse de la garde de l'aube apparut enfin à la lueur des deux lunes. Lucien siffla à Onmund que la prochaine fois, il invoquera son ancêtre et ce dernier pourra tenir la conversation en parlant de la crise d'Oblivion vu par les assassins de la confrérie noire. Ça occupe des heures.

* * *

 _ **Je sais, le chapitre est court, mais c'est pour mieux préparer la suite de l'aventure. Et puis, j'ai trouvé assez amusant de l'écrire. Bonne journée la compagnie**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Salutation camarades et aventuriers (thalmor aussi mais Ohdaviing les attend pour un petit repas avec Shéo). Nous retournons voir nos camarades dans les plaines de Bordeciel, là où le froid mord plus que le vasard de l'étang.**_

 _ **Reviews :**_

 _ **Alastair279: Toujours ^^. Pourquoi les laisser dans un role défini alors qu'ils peuvent avoir d'autres impacts dans une histoire. Hey, ^^.  
**_

 _ **Dark-Estos : Rappelons le, Onmund est un gentil garçon qui ne veut pas foudroyer tout ce qui bouge (la plupart du temps). Mais, je suis sûre qu'il aurait craqué à un moment.**_

 _ **Bon, on rappelle une fois encore, Skyrim ne m'appartient pas. Sniff T-T. Mais bien à Bethesda. Profitez bien du chapitre et laissez moi un petit commentaire. c'est le pain de l'auteur ^^.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13 : comme un géant sous roche.**_

Runa et Fenrir regardaient l'étrange chien qui les suivait maintenant. Barbas était son nom et on pouvait le qualifier de perturbant. Et quand on regarde et écoute son maitre, c'est pire. Ils étaient passés par la passe de la Honte d'Haermar pour longer le lac en direction de Faillaise. Fenrir montra alors du doigt un peu plus haut sur la montagne de la fumée.

\- Ça, c'est le camp Orc de Largashbur. J'ai un ami qui y vit.

\- Vous autres humains sont bien étrange.

\- La ferme Barbas. Dirent les deux.

La rougegarde regarda le flanc de montagne avant de sentir une sorte de tremblement. Elle regarda à nouveau le camp et vit un géant. Et elle constata que les fumées étaient trop importantes pour être celle d'un feu de forge ou de foyer. Mais bien un incendie.

\- Fenrir, le camp est attaqué.

Le nordique tira les longes de sa monture et lui fit prendre au galop le chemin vers le campement. Runa suivit le mouvement, préparant déjà son épée pour le combat. Le géant se retourna vers les deux nouveaux arrivants. Alors qu'il leva sa masse, Runa lança un désarmement. Fenrir glissa alors entre les coups de la créature pour trancher ses genoux. Runa sauta alors de son destrier, atterrissant sur les épaules du colosse pour lui planter entre les deux yeux son épée.

Le géant tomba au sol, mort. Laissant ainsi en paix les remparts de la forteresse. Runa attrapa un bout de tissu avant d'essuyer le sang et ranger son arme. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les orcs qui sortait de leurs forteresses pour observer le cadavre mort. Un orc rattacha ses armes avant de se tourner vers les deux enfants de dragon. Lorsqu'il vit Fenrir, il s'approcha du nordique, les mains en signe d'accueil.

\- Fenrir ! La tête brulée des caravanes ! ça fait un bail ! tu ne fais plus de passage avec les caravanes. On a même cru que tu étais mort lorsque j'appris que tu avais trouvé un emploi à plein temps.

\- Moloch ! mon ami. Comment vas-tu ?

L'orc devint sombre puis présenta sa forteresse avec rage.

\- Mal ! on a des attaques répétées de géant. Certain pense que c'est une malédiction. Je ne suis pas contre l'idée depuis quelques temps.

\- Je peux peut être aidé.

\- Va voir alors Atub. Elle pourra t'aider à y voir plus clair. Je dois descendre sur Faillaise pour récupérer de quoi soigner nos blessés.

L'orc remit son casque et commença sa route vers la ville. Fenrir regarda Runa. Celle-ci soupira et hocha la tête. Autant aider les orcs. Barbas se mit à renifler le sol, faisant ce que tout chien fait, malheureusement, ajoutant ses petits commentaires. Les membres de la forteresse regardèrent l'animal parlant vagabondant un peu partout alors que les deux enfants de dragons s'approchaient d'une vieille orc. La femme releva la tête, les accueillant avec une légère révérence.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? demanda Runa.

\- Je vous en prie, ma tribu souffre et a besoin de votre aide. Yamarz, notre chef, était autrefois un guerrier puissant et fier. Il n'est plus aujourd'hui qu'un pauvre être maudit. Sa faiblesse affaiblit notre tribu. Les géants le sentent et s'introduisent sur notre territoire. Maintenant, ils attaquent même nos maisons. Yamarz refuse toute aide, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on pourrait avoir besoin de vous.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire ?

La femme soupira avant de montrer du doigt la maison principale, celle du chef, avec colère.

\- Yamarz nous a ordonné de rester à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Nous ne pouvons pas partir. Je dois demander clémence à Malacath. Cette malédiction n'a que trop duré. Mais je ne peux atteindre l'Autel de Malacath. Le rituel doit être effectué ici et je ne dispose pas des éléments nécessaires. Je vous en prie, pourriez-vous me rapporter de la graisse de troll et un cœur de Daedra ? Dépendre des étrangers m'est inconfortable, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Fenrir haussa les sourcils. C'était quoi ce rituel ? L'invocation de qui ? Il devrait franchement se mettre à lire des informations sur les autres peuples et leurs cultures. Et au vu de la tête de Runa, elle avait l'air de savoir à quoi il pensait. Elle lui offrit un sourire avant de s'éloigner légèrement. … elle allait le laisser poser la question donc car elle n'y répondra pas.

\- Qui est Malacath ? demanda-t-il en soupirant.

\- Vous ignorez qui est Malacath ? S'étonna la femme. Il est le gardien des serments, le maître des malédictions. Il est prompt au courroux mais lent au pardon. Qui fait du tort à Malacath endurera des tourments sans pareil. Il requiert de ses Orques force et loyauté. Nous avons tenté de lui plaire, mais il nous en veut, et nous en souffrons.

Nouveau point dans l'information. … c'était un prince Daedra. Divin, pourquoi il attirait les princes Daedra comme des mouches sont attirées par le miel ? Runa fouilla son sac, sortant de la graisse de troll. Il réfléchit un instant. Il avait peut-être un cœur de Daedra dans ses affaires. Éventuellement que Merhunes Dagon devrait arrêter de mettre des gardiens vers son temple, tentant de le réparer. Parce que si ça continuait, Fenrir aurait décimé toute son armée à force de les taper lorsqu'il passait non loin de l'autel.

\- On a déjà les ingrédients dans nos affaires. Tenez. Mais on attendra Moloch. C'est un de mes amis, il voudra participer.

\- Excellent. Maintenant, venez avec moi. L'importance de votre rôle dans cette histoire nécessite votre présence pendant le rituel. Moloch arrivera peut-être avant que nous commencions le rituel. Mais d'abord, il faut que nous parlions avec Yamarz.

Les deux suivirent la femme orc. Barbas décida qu'il était temps de les rejoindre. Il trottina jusque dans la maison. Là, ils virent un orc, l'air bourru et surtout en colère par leurs présences. Il les pointa du doigt comme si ils étaient des créatures sans intérêt. Runa siffla un « _tient, on dirait un haut elfe en mal de grandeur_ ». Fenrir tenta de ne pas rire au commentaire. Quoi que ça avait l'air vrai.

\- Vous avez perdu votre chemin ? grogna-t-il avec répugnance.

\- L'heure est venue, Yamarz. Coupa la femme.

\- Vous m'amenez quelqu'un qui n'est pas des nôtres, et vous insistez pour que je demande de l'aide à Malacath alors qu'il m'a abandonné ? Ne poussez pas trop, Atub…

\- Ne rien faire ne délivrera pas notre tribu de ses maux. Nous devons tenter le coup. Grogna la femme avec conviction.

\- Grrr. Très bien, finissons-en.

L'homme écarta Fenrir et Runa pour sortir. Les deux se fixèrent avant d'hausser les épaules. Ils avaient vu pire et plus dangereux qu'un orc caractériel. … Aela avec une flèche tirer par un des novices dans la hanche, ça, c'est traumatisant.

Ils ressortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers un autel assez étrange dans l'ensemble. Surtout que voir un amas d'os avec un étrange totem trônant au milieu. La femme orc prépara les ingrédients pour ensuite les déposer sur l'autel.

\- Commençons le rituel… Grand Malacath, nous t'implorons, aide-nous en ces temps difficiles…

\- Pourquoi perdre notre temps avec ça ? grogna le chef.

Runa soupira, regardant l'homme buté et stupide pour le coup. On se met pas un aedra ni un daedra sur le dos. Ça montre une très grande stupidité. Cependant, elle sentit une profonde puissance émaner de l'autel. Fenrir fixa ce dernier avec une profonde attention. Malacath allait parler et l'orc allait en prendre pour son grade. C'était sûr. Il vit néanmoins du coin de l'œil Moloch arriver. Ce dernier se dirigea vers eux après avoir posé à la forgeronne le sac de médecine.

\- **_Pauvre mauviette !_** dit une voix gutturale.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? paniqua le chef orc.

La chaman semblait gonflé de fierté et de joie d'avoir réussi à contacter leur daedra Malacath en personne.

\- Malacath a entendu mes prières ! Il s'adresse à nous !

\- **_Vous osez me donner des ordres, Yamarz ?_**

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- **_Vous ne méritez pas de vous prétendre Orque ! Vous êtes faible, minuscule et vous êtes une honte ! Vous laissez des géants !... envahir mon autel. Apportez-moi le sceptre de leur chef en offrande et je vous libèrerai de ce sort !_**

Fenrir et Runa se mirent à rire discrètement à la tête que tirait l'orc. C'était une fête avant l'heure. À croire qu'il allait se faire dessus.

\- Il en sera ainsi. Malacath a parlé, Yamarz. Votre voie est toute tracée. Dit la chaman en regardant le chef.

L'homme fut décontenancé pendant un petit moment. Puis, durant ces réflexions, il fixa Runa et Fenrir.

\- Très bien. Vous, là ! Approchez, j'ai deux mots à vous dire.

Runa le regarda incrédule, il se prenait pour qui là ? Le roi de Sovngarde ? Les deux enfants de dragons se demandaient si ils n'allaient pas pour le coup expédier le chef orc dans les nuages, ça leurs fera des vacances.

\- Vous ne pouvez blâmer que vous-même, vous savez. À cause de vous, je vais devoir me battre contre un géant, alors, vous allez m'aider. Vous allez venir avec moi pour veiller à ce que j'arrive jusqu'à ce géant sans encombre. Ne vous en faites pas, je ferai en sorte que ça en vaille la peine.

\- Ce n'est pas à nous d'affronter le géant. Grogna Fenrir.

\- À cause de vous, un prince daedra m'a défié devant toute ma tribu, rien que ça ! Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Je n'ai pas dit que je ne combattrais pas le géant. J'ai juste dit que vous alliez m'aider à arriver jusqu'à lui. Retrouvez-moi à l'extérieur de la Grotte de Rochebrune. Dégagez-moi la route jusqu'au géant et je ferai en sorte que vous receviez une récompense.

Runa fit un signe à Fenrir de laisser courir. Ils allaient s'occuper du chef en comité restreint puis l'humilier peut être devant la tribu s'il n'était pas correct avec eux après la discussion. Malheureusement, un hic vint dans leurs plans.

\- Yamarz ! Malacath t'a demandé de prouver ta valeur seul. N'emmène pas Fenrir et son amie dans ta quête.

\- Moloch, tais toi. Tu n'as rien à dire, tu n'as pas la parole ici.

\- Et qui m'empêche de parler ? toi ? laisse-moi rire. Tu as beau être chef de cette forteresse. Je suis un guerrier avant tout qui n'a que seul maitre Malacath. Alors, si tu veux vraiment que Fenrir vienne, je viens aussi. Je verrais si tu es digne de la chance que vient de t'offrir Malacath.

Le chef orc voulu protester, mais au son des murmures de la tribu, Moloch venait de gagner des points. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, il hocha la tête avant de partir dans sa longère pour préparer ces armes. Moloch se tourna alors vers Fenrir et Runa.

\- Je suis désolé pour Yamarz. À une époque, il était un bon chef. Mais voyez ce qu'il est devenu. Je comprends que Malacath se soit mis en colère.

\- Pourquoi venir ?

\- Eh bien … j'ai peur qu'il tente une vilénie pendant la quête et ramasse tous les honneurs sur votre tombe, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Barbas aboya pour acquiescer à la suspicion de l'orc. Avant de grogner discrètement qu'il resterait dans la forteresse en attendant le retour. Au moins, qu'il puisse aider à la protection de la forteresse en l'absence du chef et d'un des meilleurs guerrier.

Les quatre se dirigèrent alors vers le sanctuaire de Malacath, se doutant bien pour trois d'entre eux, qu'ils allaient avoir un comité d'accueil. Et surtout, que l'un d'eux n'allait vraiment lever le petit doigt.

Alors qu'ils venaient de rentrer dans la caverne, un géant sortit de l'ombre. Yamarz se cacha alors derrière Runa, l'utilisant comme bouclier. Heureusement que Fenrir et Moloch tuèrent le géant rapidement pendant que la rougegarde évitait les coups avec quelqu'un qui l'utilisait comme bouclier. Fenrir se tenait avec fureur, l'épée sous le cou de Yamarz. D'une voix froide, il donna sa façon de penser au chef orc.

\- On va mettre les choses au clair, mon grand. … Tu touches à Runa, je te tranche en morceau. … Tu nous utilise en bouclier, je te tranche en morceau. … tu essayes encore une ineptie comme il y a quelques minutes en ne te défendant même pas mais utilisant les autres comme des boucliers. … Même ta pauvre mère ne reconnaitra pas ton cadavre. On est d'accord ? … Bien ! ça va Runa ?

\- … on va dire cela. … mais il recommence, on ne retrouvera pas son cadavre.

Moloch regardait avec une légère crainte les deux enfants de dragons. Sentant le danger qu'ils représentaient l'un et l'autre. Mais ils n'avaient pas tort de faire une menace au chef vu la faiblesse dont il faisait preuve. Il ne daigna même pas regarder Yamarz quand celui-ci lui ordonnait de « _calmer »_ Fenrir et Runa. Il se contenta d'avancer derrière la rougegarde, discutant combats et technique aux armes.

Ils continuèrent le chemin jusqu'à une vallée cachée. Ou tout du moins, une sorte de forêt cachée dans la montagne. Fenrir et Runa remercièrent les divins de leurs avoir donné de l'instinct de conservation. Surtout avec le nombre de géant qui se trouvait dans la zone.

Stratégiquement, ils firent tomber les uns après les autres les géants avant d'atteindre le centre de la grotte. Là, ils virent un autel avec la statue de Malacath. Devant cette dernière se trouvait un géant beaucoup plus grand que les autres. Il ne pouvait qu'être que le chef.

Moloch regarda la créature avec crainte. Puis, il fixa du coin de l'œil la réaction de Yamarz. Celui-ci montrait bien qu'il avait peur. Qu'il était faible. Et comme prit d'une idée, il se tourna vers Runa et Fenrir.

\- Très bien, je vais aller tuer ce géant. À moins, bien sûr, que vous ne vouliez faire un peu d'argent…

Fenrir et Runa se regardaient, sentant le coup fourré à trente lieux.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? grinça la rougegarde.

\- Je suis fatigué, ça fait des semaines que je ne dors pas bien. Vous tuez le géant et vous m'apportez le marteau. Puis, on rentre à Largashbur et je dis à tout le monde que j'ai réussi. Vous gardez ça pour vous et je vous paye. Grassement.

Fenrir regarda sérieusement l'orc. … C'était à cause de lui que les problèmes avaient commencé pour la forteresse. Et là … il demande qu'on tue à sa place le géant. Fenrir soupira, sentant bien que si ça se passait ainsi, Malacath n'allait vraiment pas être content.

\- Non, c'est vous qui êtes censé le faire. Grogna Moloch. … Fenrir et son amie …

\- Je m'appelle Runa MarcheOmbre. … Vous pouvez m'appeler Runa ou MarcheOmbre. J'en serais même ravie.

\- … Fenrir et Runa ne sont pas des mercenaires que l'on paye pour faire la sale besogne. Alors prends ton arme et comporte toi comme un véritable orc.

\- Très bien, alors, attendez ici. Ça ne devrait pas être long.

L'orc avança l'arme en mains alors que son guerrier le suivait de quelques pas. Fenrir et Runa s'installèrent sur l'une des pierres, ne voulant pas intervenir dans le combat. C'était dorénavant le combat du chef contre le géant. L'unique moyen pour lui racheter son honneur et que Malacath montre de la clémence.

Le géant se retourna vers l'orc qui venait de pousser un cri de guerre comme pour se donner du courage. Runa se dit alors qu'il aurait mieux fallu conserver l'effet de surprise pour attaquer le géant et non d'y aller de face.

Yamarz tenta de frapper avec son épée le torse du géant mais celui-ci l'écarta de la main, l'envoyant au sol. Moloch voulu venir porter secours à son chef mais le géant lui envoya son marteau dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle. L'orc tomba au sol, cherchant sa respiration. Yamarz voulu en profiter pour fuir mais le géant vit son mouvement et décida de le frapper. Le colosse monstrueux arma son arme et frappa de toutes ces forces dans le chef orc. Celui-ci se fit envoyer dans le ciel de Tamriel. Fenrir et Runa eurent une légère goutte de sueur. N'avaient-ils pas pensé quelques heures avant que l'orc allait se faire envoyer valser dans le ciel ? … comme quoi, ils avaient eu du nez.

Fenrir se révéla rapidement. Moloch n'avait pas à mourir pour la faiblesse de son chef. Rapidement, Runa le suivit, préparant déjà un sort de feu. Elle le lança, aveuglant momentanément le géant. Fenrir attrapa son ami et le tira du chemin de la masse. Runa profita que cette dernière touche le sol pour trancher les talons du monstre. Fenrir se retourna et prépara son épée. Il la planta alors dans l'une des épaules de la créature. Celle si poussa un hurlement de douleur et de rage. Moloch reprit son souffle et se saisit de son marteau de guerre. Il plongea à son tour dans la bataille avec les deux enfants de dragons.

En quelques minutes, le géant mourut sous les coups des trois guerriers. L'orc se tourna alors vers les deux enfants de dragon.

\- Pourquoi n'être pas intervenu avant ?

\- … Parce que c'était son rôle d'affronter le géant. Tu as voulu l'aider. On est venu t'aider. Et aussi. Je n'ai pas très envie de me mettre à dos un Daedra comme Malacath. Alors on obéit et on évite de le gêner.

\- Yamarz est mort.

\- Pas encore … faut attendre qu'il redescende du ciel.

Runa observa les cieux, cherchant du regard la possible descente de l'orc. Peut être qu'elle pourrait lancer un sort de télékinésie avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Cependant, un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière eux. Chacun se retourna pour voir le corps écrasé sur le sol du chef orc. Les os sortant des côté, le sang coulant par tous les pores, le corps comme écraser par un rocher. La rougegarde posa sa main à sa bouche pour se retenir de vomir à la vision. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir une horreur pareil.

Fenrir se détourna de la vision pour se diriger vers le cadavre du géant. Il se saisit du marteau pour le donner à Moloch. Ce dernier eut un regard de gratitude envers l'enfant de dragon.

\- Déjà à l'époque, tu étais quelqu'un de bien. J'avais eu peur que le fait que tu sois proclamé enfant de dragon ne te monte à la tête.

\- J'ai Runa pour me redescendre. T'inquiète.

\- Fenrir. Ferme là.

Le silence se fit alors durant la remonter vers Faillaise mais le rire ne put être contenu plus longtemps. En sortant de la grotte les trois ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter de rire. Durant le voyage retour, Fenrir se posa une question.

\- La malédiction … qu'est ce qu'elle a de si grave ? parce que vous avez l'air plutôt bien portant toi et les tiens.

\- Détrompe-toi Fenrir. Nous sommes plus faibles, fatigué, nous n'arrivons plus à dormir ou très peu. Notre force diminue très rapidement.

\- D'où la raison que tu es revenu à la forteresse. Je croyais que tu préférais être sur les routes pour affronter les bandits et autres créatures en tous genres.

\- Lorsque j'ai senti effet de la malédiction. Je suis retourné à la forteresse pour avoir des explications. Tu connais la suite. Yamarz ordonne que plus personne ne quitte la forteresse. Et on se retrouve là, à dépérir.

Les murs de l'enceinte apparurent quelques minutes plus tard. Devant les portes se trouvait Atub. Attendant de pied ferme le retour des guerriers. Lorsqu'elle vit l'absence de Yamarz. Elle comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Moloch présenta alors le marteau du géant.

\- Je vous ramène le marteau de Shagrol, Atub.

\- Mais… et Yamarz ? Je vois. Il n'a pas survécu. Est-il… mort dignement ?

\- Il a combattu le géant mais il a perdu.

\- Il a combattu, c'est l'essentiel.

La femme attrapa le marteau et l'emmena vers l'autel qu'elle avait construit. Puis, elle implora à nouveau Malacath.

\- **_Yamarz était lâche et calculateur. Ses mauvaises manières vous ont beaucoup coûté_**.

\- Il a donc été puni ? Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de nous ? Quel destin nous attend ? demanda Atub.

\- **_Vous allez devoir faire preuves, mais j'entends vous donner une chance. C'est Gularzob qui contrôle tout maintenant. Espérons qu'il fasse un meilleur chef._**

 ** _Vous, Moloch, placez ce marteau sur l'autel. Personne d'autre que vous ne s'en est montré aussi digne… Vos amis l'ont montré mais non nul volonté à suivre mes directives._**

Moloch prit le marteau des mains de la chaman et le posa sur l'autel. Dans une intense lumière, celui-ci se changea en un marteau de métal noir étrange. Runa pouvait sentir de sa place la puissance émaner de l'objet.

\- **_Tu seras dorénavant mon champion. Montre t'en digne ou il t'en coutera._**

\- Je vous fais le serment de toujours vous servir.

La présence disparut alors. Laissant comme un voile se retirer de la forteresse. Barbas renifla en regardant les deux enfants de dragons.

\- Je me demande si je ne devrais pas vous accompagner plus longtemps. On ne s'ennuie jamais avec vous.

\- Barbas. … T'es censé être un chien. … un chien, ça ne parle pas.

\- Vous ne savez pas apprécier mon savoir et mon génie.

\- Pas devant la population normal mais aussi et surtout devant les prêtres de Stendaar. Ils ont failli nous tuer parce que tu as décidé de dire que leurs odeurs ne te revenaient pas.

Les orcs qui entendirent la discussion ne purent que rire à l'image. Fenrir salua à nouveau son ancien camarade, dorénavant champion de Malacath, et repartit avec Runa vers la forteresse où les attendait Onmund, Sahir, Lucien, Engla, Agmaer et Sérana.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà. Une petite quête annexe avant la suite des aventures. Bonne semaine._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Drem yol lok, salutation compagnons, aventuriers, Vampire et Lycanthrope. Venez en Bordeciel pour la prochaine guerre vampire. Blague à part, nous avons toujours notre Dovahkiin en cavale au travers de la terre des nordiques._**

 ** _Reviews :_**

 ** _alastair : La première fois que j'ai fait la quête, le voir voler dans le ciel était tellement beau que j'en ai oublié qu'il y avait un géant présent._**

 ** _Skyrim appartient à Bethesda et les idées à une auteur adepte de la folie avec sa camarade de voyage sur les terres des nordiques. laissez un petit commentaire._**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 14 : le parchemin des anciens._ **

Runa et Fenrir arrivèrent enfin dans la forteresse avec le second parchemin. Mais ces derniers étaient suivis par un très grand chien. Et la tête qu'ils tiraient, montrait bien qu'ils avaient eu une embûche sur le chemin. Onmund s'approcha alors que Sahir toisa du regard l'animal. Celui-ci ignora tout bonnement la khajiit.

-Eh bien ? Vous avez décidé de prendre un chien ?

-C'est lui qui nous colle. Il y a une nuance. Déclara Runa. Il s'appelle Barbas. On doit récupérer un truc pour son maitre.

Sahir regarda l'animal avant de froncer le nez.

-… Je l'aime pas ce sac à puce. Il sent une odeur qui me gêne.

-C'est réciproque le chat !

Tous, moins, Runa et Fenrir, s'arrêtèrent pour regarder l'animal qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche. Une goutte de sueur traversa le front de chaque camarade des enfants de dragons.

-… Voilà notre plus grand souci. Il cause et c'est le chien d'un Daedra. Finit Fenrir. Il nous collera au train jusqu'à ce que l'on ait l'objet.

-Et l'éliminer ?

-…. Tuer la matière grise d'un Daedra ? Agmaer … Si on tue Barbas, on aura un Daedra lâché sur Tamriel sans entrave. Le chien lui sert de conscience et de chaine.

Lucien regarda l'animal avant de retourner son regard vers Fenrir. Avec un léger sourire amuser.

-… Et dire qu'Isran avait fait dresser deux chiens pour notre équipe. Vous en avez déjà un.

-Ils ne parlent pas ? Demanda Runa en relevant la tête, le regard lumineux.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas des chiens de daedra. Ce sont des huskies dressés. Sérana est avec l'un d'eux. Elle littéralement tombé amoureuse de la boule de poil.

Runa hocha la tête avant de voir Isran arriver avec le prêtre de la phalène. Sérana arriva quelques instants plus tard, suivie par deux chiens en armures. Ça devait être les fameux huskies dressés. Fenrir se tourna alors vers le rougegarde.

-A-t-il le parchemin ? Est-ce que tout est prêt ?

-Pour la lecture ? Oui. Prévenez le vieil homme lorsque vous voudrez commencer.

-Bon, bin, quand faut aller … Vous êtes arrivé sans encombre, Dexion, c'est une bonne chose.

-Ah, mon sauveur ! je suis content de vous revoir.

-Est-ce que mes compagnons vous ont offert un bon accueil ?

Le vieil homme eut un regard rieur avant de dire avec le plus de sérieux qu'il pouvait dans la situation dans laquelle il était.

-Ce n'est pas exactement le genre de confort auquel je suis accoutumé, mais Isran a fait de son mieux pour satisfaire mes besoins. Qui plus est, c'est une forteresse remarquable. J'ai des collègues qui auraient adoré l'étudier en détail.

Fenrir regarda Sérana pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de savoir ce que contenait le parchemin. Elle détacha de son épaule la relique avant de la tendre au vieil homme. Ce dernier regarda le parchemin comme s'il était le plus important trésor du monde.

-Allez-vous lire le Parchemin des Anciens maintenant ?

-Absolument ! voyons quels secrets renferme le parchemin.

Fenrir se recula, imité par la plupart. Connaissant le pouvoir des parchemins, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Le prêtre ouvrit alors la relique en face de lui et commença à la fixer. Puis, comme dans une sorte de transe, il décrivit ce qu'il vu.

-J'ai une vision devant moi, l'image d'un grand arc. Je connais cette arme ! c'est l'Arc d'Ariel ! j'entends une voix murmurer… Elle dit : « Parmi les enfants de la nuit, un puissant seigneur naîtra ». à un âge de discorde, lorsque les dragons reviendront au royaume des hommes, les ténèbres se mêleront à la lumière, la nuit et le jour ne feront plus qu'un, la voix s'efface, les mots se mettent à vibrer et à se distordre. Mais attendez, il y a autre chose… le secret du pouvoir de l'arc est mentionné autre part. je crois qu'il y a d'autres choses sur la prophétie écrites dans d'autres parchemins. Oui, je les vois maintenant… l'un contient les anciens secrets des dragons, et l'autre parle de la puissance du sang ancien. Ma vue s'assombrit… je ne vois plus. Pour révéler la prophétie dans sa totalité, nous avons besoin des deux autres parchemins. J'ai besoin de repos. La lecture m'a épuisé.

Runa s'approcha avec Sahir du prêtre. Ce dernier vacilla quelques instants avant que ses jambes ne le lâchent. Isran arriva et aida les deux filles à relever le prêtre.

-Doucement, vieil homme. Il faut vous reposer.

Les membres de la garde s'éloignèrent de l'entrer, retournant à leurs occupations. Sérana semblait perplexe et aussi soucieuse. Elle fit signe à la petite troupe de venir la rejoindre.

-On peut discuter une minute ?

-À quoi pensez-vous ?

-Ce prêtre de la Phalène, Dexion. Il a dit qu'il nous fallait deux autres Parchemins des Anciens. Je crois savoir où nous pouvons commencer à chercher.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit plus tôt ?

-La moitié des membres de votre petite bande m'auraient tuée avant de me parler. Ça ne me donne pas vraiment envie de me confier. Mon père m'accueillit plus chaleureusement… ce qui n'est pas rien.

-Faites-vous confiance à Harkon ?

-Ce n'est pas une question de confiance… il est juste obsédé par la prophétie. Et à mon avis quelques milliers d'années d'obsession supplémentaires n'ont pas arrangé les choses. Nous aurions dû lui trouver un passe-temps. Je crois qu'il me considère même plus comme sa fille. Je suis juste… un moyen pour arriver à une fin.

-Alors, où est le Parchemin des Anciens ?

-Nous devons trouver ma mère, Valerica. Elle saura où ça se trouve et, avec un peu de chance, elle l'aura en sa possession.

-Vous aviez dit ne pas savoir où elle est allée.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle a dit qu'elle se rendrait à un endroit sûr… un endroit que mon père ne fouillerait jamais. À part ça, elle ne m'a rien dit d'autre. Mais la façon dont elle l'a dit… « _un endroit qu'il ne fouillerait jamais._ » C'était énigmatique, mais elle insistait dessus.

-On dirait qu'elle faisait preuve de prudence.

-Peut-être. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi elle l'a dit comme ça. D'autre part, je ne vois aucun endroit que mon père éviterait de fouiller. D'autant qu'il a eu tout ce temps pour chercher. Des idées ?

-Au Château Volkihar ? Lança alors Onmund.

-Attendez… Mais bien sûr ! il y a une cour dans le château. J'y aiderais ma mère à s'occuper de son jardin. Tous les ingrédients de nos potions venaient de là. Elle disait que mon père ne supportait pas cet endroit. Trop… paisible.

-Est-ce que ce n'est pas plutôt risque, de rester près du château ?

-Oh, absolument. Mais ma mère n'est pas une lâche. Eh bien… Je ne crois pas que nous allons tomber sur elle par hasard, mais ça mérite un coup d'œil.

-Ils ne vont pas nous laisser passer par la porte de devant. Fit remarquer Onmund.

-En effet, mais je sais comment accéder à la cour sans éveiller de soupçons. Il y a une crique abandonnée au nord de l'île. Les anciens occupants s'en servaient pour acheminer des vivres jusqu'au château. Il y a là-bas un vieux tunnel permettant de fuir le château. Je crois que c'est par là que nous pourrons entrer.

-On part pour l'entrée secrète du château.

-Elle se trouve sur le flanc du château.

-… Soit ! on ira. Mais avant, il faut reprendre du matériel. Il doit me rester une ou deux caisses à Blancherive. Et avec les arbalètes …

-Bonne idée Fenrir.

Lucien et Engla regardèrent les autres se préparer sans bouger. Fenrir remarqua leurs inactivités.

-Un souci ?

-… On va rester aider ici. il faut quand même que la maison tourne. Et puis, notre mission, c'est aider la garde de l'aube. Alors…

-Je comprends. Mais faites attentions. Dit Runa.

-T'inquiète. On sera doublement prudent. Le pire qui pourrait nous arriver c'est que mon père se doute de quelques choses et vienne mettre son grain de sel.

Chacun se mit à rire à l'idée qu'un ancien tireur à tendance père poule débarque pour hacher menu sa fille et le copain de cette dernière. Runa fit signe à Barbas de les suivre. Pour le moment, il devra attendre. Et il pourra s'amuser avec ces deux nouveaux collègues canins. Bran et Sceolang.

* * *

Aela regarda s'activer à la forge Eorlund avec Fenrir. À croire que l'enfant de dragon allait à nouveau partir en guerre contre les dragons. Elle tourna les yeux vers la cour du hall des compagnons, observant un combat d'épée entre le Héraut Sahir et la jeune rougegarde Runa. Cette dernière passa sous la hache de guerre de la khajiit pour lui lancer un violent coup de pied. Mais les réflexes félins permirent l'esquive de l'assaut. Mais pas celui du poing. Sahir reçut dans le plexus un coup assez important pour l'envoyer au sol. À peine fut elle atterrit que le poids de sa collègue se trouvait sur son ventre, une lame sous le cou.

-Gagné Sahir. Sérana ? Tu prends le vainqueur ou le perdant ?

-Je crois que je vais passer mon tour.

-Agmaer ?

-… Je veux bien essayer contre Dame Sahir.

-Soit. Je prendrais le vainqueur tout à l'heure.

Les chiens aboyèrent joyeusement en regardant le combat. Sahir se redressa et bu un verre avant de se replacer sur l'air de combat. Le jeune nordique se positionna en face. La pensée générale de la part des compagnons fut, _bonne mort camarade, on a été content de te connaitre._ À peine Vilkas eut donné le signal de départ que Sahir s'élança contre Agmaer et lui décrocha un coup de pied dans le ventre, le faisant ainsi reculer. Puis, continuant sur sa lancer, elle prit appuie sur le sol et frappa avec le plat de sa hache les jambes du garçon, le taclant ainsi au sol. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, il se retrouva menacer par la lame de l'arme.

Runa applaudit néanmoins. Car, même si il n'avait pas tenu contre la khajiit, on pouvait lui reconnaitre une chose, durant le combat, quoique très rapide, il avait réussi à toucher la peau de la khajiit. Une légère éraflure se trouvait dorénavant contre le bras de Sahir. L'exploit méritait d'être mis en avant.

-Bravo Agmaer.

-…. Je me suis fait laminer.

\- Tu l'as touché. Je suis une des rares qui peut la battre avec Fenrir et Onmund. Ça dépend du moment. Sinon, il est dur de réussir à érafler le héraut des compagnons.

Sahir se mit à rire avant d'aider à relever le nordique. Ce dernier transpirait à l'effort qu'il avait fourni. Il ne pensait pas, en venant à Blancherive, participer à un tournoi entre les compagnons.

Il retira le haut de son armure comme la plupart des hommes qui souffraient de la chaleur du soleil. Runa regarda alors Sérana qui était resté à l'ombre, profitant du spectacle. Une certaine lueur rouge naquit sur le visage blanc de la vampire. La rougegarde s'approcha d'elle, avec un air amusé.

-On prend un coup de soleil ma chère ou on admire la vue?

-… Euh. … Soleil ?

-Ha ha ha ha ! … Sérana, tu es resté à l'ombre, et pourtant, depuis maintenant quelques minutes, tu es devenu rouge pivoine. Cela vient-il du fait que la plupart des hommes de Jorrvaskr ont retiré le haut de leur armure ? ou serait ce juste à cause d'un jeune nordique ?

Runa observa avec Sahir le visage de la vampire avec attention. Ce dernier prit alors une teinte cerise visible par tous. Elle attrapa sa capuche avant de la rabattre sur sa tête, cachant sa rougeur.

À ce moment-là arriva Fenrir avec un étrange package entre les mains. Il posa ce dernier devant Sérana qui regarda avec curiosité la chose. Profitant ainsi de la diversion pour faire disparaitre les dernières traces de sa gêne.

-Tiens ! biens que ce soit très jolie, je ne pense pas que l'armure vampirique protège assez. C'est une armure qui ressemble à celle de Runa en noire et violet. Tu as dit à Runa que c'était tes couleurs favorites. Elle est plus solide que tes habits actuels mais pas contraignants. Elle est assez légère.

-… Merci. Je …

-Si tu dois remercier quelqu'un, c'est Sahir et Runa. Ainsi que Engla mais elle n'est pas là pour le moment.

Le nordique donna ensuite plusieurs carquois de flèches draconique et d'ébonite à Sahir. Ainsi qu'une nouvelle ceinture de lame et de dague pour Runa. Onmund arriva à cet instant, habillé dans une étrange armure noire et bleu. Runa souffla à l'oreille de Sérana qu'il s'agissait d'une des armures d'un mage impérial. En plus d'être enchanté, elle permettait de mieux protéger qu'une simple tenue de mage. Ils allaient quand même rentrer dans un palais remplit de vampire. C'était pas une sinécure. Cependant, ils furent invités à rester pour la nuit. Partir le lendemain à l'aube pour éviter de marcher dans l'orage qui commençait à monter.

Le soir venu, Sérana se retrouva attablé avec les compagnons, faisant une fête digne du panthéon des braves. Les rires, les chants, les boissons. Ça rendait … Vivant. Mais le désavantage, ou l'avantage selon le point de vu, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait profiter comme les autres des boissons ainsi que de la nourriture. Ça avait un gout insipide pour elle. Elle regrettait parfois de ne plus pouvoir s'octroyer la gourmandise de manger un bonbon au miel.

C'était peut-être que ça qu'il manquait à sa famille. Les petits instants simples qu'ils avaient avant de devenir vampire, Se sentir vivant.

Elle attrapa son verre avant de boire comme les autres. Même si ça ne lui faisait rien. Elle …

Elle fronça les sourcils, sentant une légère chaleur la prendre à la tête. Elle vit Runa recracher son verre et le regarder. La rougegarde se mit à soupirer de désespoirs avant de fermer les portes du hall des compagnons à double tour et se réinstaller sur sa place.

-Sanghin devrait arrêter de venir à chaque fois que l'on boit.

-… Le daedra de la débauche ?

-Lui-même en personne. Vu qu'on est plutôt prompte à faire la fête il se gêne pas pour venir. Je pense que l'alcool te fait de l'effet n'est ce pas ?

-… Je crois.

La vampire continua de boire, regardant avec Runa et Fenrir, qui les avait rejoint, la débauche s'installant dans Jorrvaskr. Tout n'était que rire et fête. Sérana profita de l'intervention du Daedra pour pouvoir se sentir comme les autres : Vivante.

Le jour se leva dans la brume sur les plaines de Blancherive. Et déjà, des cavaliers s'en allaient de la ville sous le regard des soldats. L'équipe avait une longue route à faire pour revenir vers la terre du nord. Devant le château du seigneur vampire Harkon. C'est là qu'ils trouveront peut-être le troisième parchemin des anciens. La prochaine étape, la cours arrière du château.

* * *

 _ **Eh bien voilà, départ pour le chateau, dernier appel avant le départ ! Ceux qui restent devront rester avec Shéogorath !**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Salut la compagnie, ça faisait un moment. Conseil, ne tomber pas malade et surtout, n'allez pas travailler parce que vous êtes têtue, vous finirez le weekend au fond du lit avec la cervelle en compote. J'ai fais les deux. Bref, je profite de quelques minutes pour poster un nouveau chapitre avec nos amis de Bordeciel.**_

 _ **Reviews :**_

 _ **Dark-Estos : T'inquiète, je vois le nombre de personne qui lisent mon histoire et je me dis que même si ils ne laissent pas de reviews, pas grave, si ils la lisent, c'est qu'ils l'aiment.**_

 _ **Allez, Shéo nous fait l'honneur de dire que même si il a vendu le fromage pour les droits, Skyrim appartient toujours à Bethesda. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 15 : La tour en ruine._**

La brume était de leurs côtés. Silencieusement, la barque longeait la cote de l'ile, contournant le château. Fenrir, Onmund et Sahir avaient les yeux effarés à la taille de la demeure. Sérana se gratta la tête à leurs expressions. Elle aussi était surprise de la taille, même si elle y avait vécue, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de voir le château depuis ce point de vu.

\- Même si j'ai vécu pendant des années. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il était si imposant.

\- … Chut ! on arrive et je crois qu'il y a des gardes. Tout du moins, des squelettes.

Runa présenta du doigt les positions des morts vivants. Fenrir et Onmund préparèrent leurs armes pendant que Sahir arma son arc. Dans un silence de mort, chacun se positionna pour abattre sa cible. Rapidement, ces créatures furent renvoyées dans les ténèbres éternelles, laissant libre espace pour le reste. Sahir plissa les narines, sentant la mort et la pourriture dans les environs.

\- Avez-vous passé beaucoup de temps, ici ? demanda Agmaer, préparant son arbalète.

\- J'aimerais bien explorer les lieux. Mes parents ne me laissaient presque jamais quitter l'île, alors oui, je passais beaucoup de temps ici. C'était un peu plus… calme…à l'époque. J'imagine qu'une petite vampire suffisait à effrayer les rats.

\- Vous semblez avoir eu une enfance étrange. Remarqua Onmund.

\- Tout à fait. Mais je ne m'en suis pas si mal sortie.

\- Est-ce que Valerica et vous étiez proches ? demanda Runa distraitement.

\- Avant que mon père ne devienne obsédé par la prophétie, mère et moi passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. Son jardin alchimique, dans la cour du château, la passionnait. Elle m'a appris pas mal de choses sur la culture d'agents de qualité.

\- Alors vous vous êtes toujours bien entendues ? continua la rougegarde.

\- Elle était comme la meilleure des amies. Je partageai tout avec elle.

\- Et puis tout changea. Conclu Fenrir.

Ils virent tous le regard un peu perdu et triste de Sérana alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer. Elle coupa le silence au bout de plusieurs minutes avec lassitude.

\- Ça a été très soudain. Presque comme si, un jour, nous étions une famille normale et, le jour suivant, je ne savais plus qui ils étaient. J'essayais bien d'aller la voir dans le jardin, mais elle me chassait toujours car elle était trop occupée.

\- C'est pour ça que nous allons là-bas ?

\- Elle devait forcément préparer quelque chose dans ce jardin. J'espère que c'est un indice qui nous dira où elle est allée.

La vampire poussa la porte et l'odeur que sentait Sahir devint plus importante. Elle se retourna vers la mer avant de vomir son repas sous le regard surprit des personnes présente. La khajiit les regarda avant de siffler.

\- Arrêtez de me regarder. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous ne pouvez pas sentir comme je sens.

\- Ah ce point-là ?

\- Oui Runa. Je suis sûr que c'est là qu'est déversé les déchets en partie.

Sérana hocha la tête pour confirmer les dire. Mais chacun prit son courage avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Sahir mit néanmoins un chiffon sur son visage pour couvrir en partie les odeurs. En avançant dans la première pièce, ils trouvèrent un ragnard qui eut bien du courage de les attaquer. Selon Sérana, avant, il n'y avait aucuns nuisibles ni gardes.

Mais en ouvrant une porte avant la citerne. Ils virent un chien de la mort. Sahir tira sa flèche qui tua la bête instantanément. Mais le bruit fit venir trois autres créatures sans poils avec un vampire. Sérana siffla qu'à la tenue, il devait s'agir d'un vampire sauvage.

Agmaer tira avec son arbalète dans la tête du vampire avant que ce dernier ne les remarque. Puis, rapidement, avec quelques coups d'épées, les chiens de la mort furent mis à bas. Runa se tourna alors vers Barbas et les deux huskies.

\- Passez devant les chiens.

\- … Relayé au rang de chien de chasse.

\- La ferme Barbas !

Le dis chien souffla son mécontentement avant d'avancer. Onmund actionna le premier levier, ouvrant ainsi le passage. Les trois chiens se mirent à courir dans le tunnel de droite. Après quelques minutes de silence, les hommes entendirent des aboiements ainsi que des bruits de combat. Chacun se regarda, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Puis, la voix du chien Barbas leurs indiqua leur position.

\- … On a mis hors service une araignée géante et plusieurs squelettes. Faut-il aussi que l'on actionne le levier ?

\- … S'il te plait Barbas. Dit Runa avec amusement.

\- Ce sera alors 2 os par chiens.

\- Un seul. Plus si vous continuez ainsi.

\- Ça marche.

Le chien tira avec ses dents sur le levier et celui-ci fit tomber la passerelle en face de la troupe. Plusieurs secondes plus tard arrivèrent les chiens dont l'un avait un os de squelette entre les dents. Fenrir regarda sérieusement l'animal ronger l'os.

\- Bran … Tu sais au moins où il a trainé et à qui il appartenait ?

Suite à la réflexion de l'enfant de dragon, Barbas traduisit pour son collègue canin qui lâcha l'os avec dégout. L'action fit rire un bon nombre de personnes. Sérana monta les marches, excitée de montrer le jardin qu'elle et sa mère avaient entretenu pendant des années. Mais lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, la déception apparue sur son visage.

\- Oh non… qu'est-il arrivé à endroit ? Tout a été mis à sac… l'endroit tout entier semble… mort. On dirait que nous sommes les premiers à poser le pied ici depuis des siècles.

Elle avança dans les ruines de ce qu'il semblait être un ancien jardin avec en son centre un immense cadran Lunaire. Elle pointa alors, de l'autre côté de la cours, une porte condamnée par les éboulis.

\- Ce passage menait dans la grande salle du château. On dirait que mon père l'a fait sceller. Je passais par ici après le dîner. C'était très beau… avant.

Runa passa la main dans un des buissons avant que ce dernier ne parte en lambeau. Oui, ça avait dû être quelques choses de magnifique à une époque. Un immense jardin d'alchimie, fleuris. Sérana regarda la désolation qui était à présent le lieu de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Là où elle et sa mère se retrouvait pour s'occuper des plantes. Avant que son père ne prenne conscience de la prophétie. Cette maudite prophétie qui a détruit sa famille.

\- C'était le jardin de ma mère. Vous imagez à quel point un lieu qui a été entretenu par un seul maître pendant des centaines d'années peut être magnifique ? Elle aurait détesté le voir comme ça. Attendez…

Elle s'arrêta en regardant la sculpture au milieu de la cours. Elle s'y précipita, comme voyant un souci majeur.

\- Quelque chose ne va avec le cadran lunaire. Il manque certains symboles et le cadran est de travers. Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait enlever les symboles. Peut-être que ma mère essaie de nous dire quelque chose ?

Runa suivit avec Sahir pendant que les garçons vérifiaient que la porte menant à la cours du château soit correctement scellée. Éviter toutes arrivées néfastes pour leurs entreprises était plutot nécessaire dans leur situation.

\- Je vous le dis, il manque quelque chose sur ce cadran lunaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que le cadran lunaire a de si spécial ? demanda Sahir.

\- Eh bien, pour ce que j'en sais, c'est un exemplaire unique. Les anciens occupants du château avaient un cadran solaire dans la cour et, de toute évidence, ça n'a pas plu à ma mère. Elle a persuadé un artisan elfique de procéder à des améliorations. Vous pouvez voir les plaques qui montrent les cycles des lunes, Masser et Secunda.

\- Est-ce que ça fonctionne ?

\- C'est bien le problème… Quel est le but d'un cadran lunaire ? je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi elle n'a pas tout fait enlever. Mais elle l'adorait. Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que c'est comme posséder une œuvre d'art, quand on s'y connait un peu.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que j'en fais, exactement ?

\- Difficile à dire. Si nous retrouvions les symboles manquants, nous pourrions y voir plus clair.

\- Essayez de trouver les symboles manquants. Ils devraient être facilement repérables, même dans cette pagaille.

Runa hocha la tête et commença à marcher dans la cours, cherchant le moindre indice. À ce moment-là, elle vit Sceolang mâchouiller quelque chose de rond. Elle siffla le chien et celui-ci lui apporta ce avec quoi il jouait. C'était une étrange structure ronde avec un dessin de lune dessus. C'était surement ce qu'ils devaient trouver. Elle arriva avec l'objet avant de le poser à l'un des emplacements vides. Elle entendit alors un étrange clic. Un mécanisme était relié au cadrant ? Plusieurs seconde plus tard, Onmund sortit d'un buisson une deuxième plaque du cadrant. La dernière fut trouvée par Agmaer.

Lorsqu'il posa la plaque sur sa place, un bruit de vieux rouage fit reculer chaque personne du cadrant. Puis, ce dernier tourna, laissant apparaitre un escalier.

\- Bien vu, mère. Très bien vu. Je n'ai jamais emprunté ces tunnels auparavant, mais je paris qu'ils passent juste sous la cour et débouchent dans la tour en ruine. Bon, au moins, on s'approche. Allons-y.

La vampire prit la tête descendant pendant plusieurs minutes les marches. Puis, au bout du tunnel, un mur se présenta à eux. Onmund tira la chaine, faisant apparaitre une cuisine. Les humains se retinrent de vomir en voyant tous les morceaux d'os et de chairs éparpillé sur le sol et les tables.

\- Je n'étais jamais venue dans cette partie du château. Faites attention. Je ne sais pas sur quoi on peut tomber par ici.

\- Rassurant Sérana. Très rassurant.

\- Désolé.

\- Non, t'inquiète, il y a pas pire que Forelhost ou Skuldafn. Dans l'un, des fantômes tueur. Dans l'autre, des seigneurs draugr à profusion ainsi que des draugrs imposant tout aussi nombreux. À quoi pourrait-on faire face dans le château d'un seigneur vampire ?

\- … Des morts vivants. Dit Onmund, lançant un éclair sur un squelette.

Tout le monde regarda le mage avant que celui-ci ne face signe de rester discret. Rapidement, il tira sur les squelettes qui avaient soudainement prit vie lorsque les lumières s'allumèrent. Quand plus un seul ne fut debout. La troupe monta les marches de l'escalier, souhaitant ne pas tomber sur autre chose que des squelettes.

Runa poussa la porte et avança en tête dans la seconde pièce. Elle vit en fond la statue d'une gargouille. Deux poteaux portant des lampes éteintes s'allumèrent. Elle fronça les sourcils mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prévenir les autres. La statue explosa, laissant apparaitre la créature qui fonça directement sur elle. La rougegarde mit la main à sa lame et arrêta la patte griffue de la créature. Espérant que cette dernière ne l'attaque pas tout de suite avec la deuxième patte. Fenrir profita du blocage de la part de sa fiancée pour frapper avec son marteau, la tête de la créature. La gargouille mourut d'une fracture du crâne sur le coup.

\- Merci Fenrir.

\- Toujours un plaisir pour toi Runa. Laisses-moi passer devant pour le coup.

\- Soit.

Sérana regarda la rougegarde poser ses lèvres sur celle du nordique avant que ce dernier ne passe devant. Elle eut une pointe de jalousie et en même temps du respect.

Ils avancèrent dans la tour, rencontrant des squelettes mais aussi et surtout, de nombreuses gargouilles plus dangereuse les unes que les autres. Mais les chiens furent d'un grand secours dans la plupart des cas.

* * *

Runa retira sa lame de la dernière avant de regarder Sérana analyser la pièce. La khajiit s'avança avec un air perplexe affiché sur le visage.

\- Votre mère gardait des gargouilles, ici ?

\- Pas que je sache. Ma mère avait un penchant pour les créatures magiques. Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de continuer. Non… ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Elle les trouvait fascinantes, voilà tout.

\- Vous connaissez cet endroit ?

\- J'avais toujours pensé que l'autre tour était complètement détruite. Ma mère n'en a parlé à personne, pas même à moi. Elle devait préparer quelque chose de dangereux.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à la cour du château ?

\- À mon avis, je dirais que père s'est déchaîné depuis, le moment où mère a quitté le château. Tel que je le connais, il a fait détruire tout ce qui lui rappelait ma mère.

\- Puis il l'a juste mise derrière un mur.

\- Il semblerait qu'il voulait mettre le passé derrière lui. Peut-être que s'il avait passé plus de temps avec nous, il aurait su reconnaître la beauté par lui-même.

Elle soupira avant de retourner son regard vers la pièce. Fenrir et Onmund avancèrent vers la cheminée. Comme si elle ne semblait pas à sa place. Sérana les rejoignit, sure d'elle.

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore au sommet. Je parie qu'il y a une sorte de passage secret par ici.

\- Je veux bien le croire. Fenrir ? Je sens un courant d'air très léger. Essaye de voir si il y a pas un levier de ton coté. Je regarde du mien.

Les deux nordiques essayèrent de bouger chaque pièce de la cheminée. Puis, comme une sorte de lumière, le mage tira sur le chandelier qu'il ne s'était pas allumé. Un rouage se mit en marche, faisant apparaitre un long escalier derrière le mur de la cheminé.

\- Sahir ? on demande à la mère de Sérana de nous donner l'adresse de son architecte ? je suis sûre que l'on pourrait construire, ou reconstruire, tous les passages secrets qu'on a rêvés à la maison.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore vivant Runa mais peut être que Valerica à garder des plans. On lui demandera.

Les deux filles se mirent à rire avec le reste de la troupe. La montée fut extrêmement rapide. Fenrir poussa alors la porte et arriva dans un laboratoire. Chacun entra, admirant la taille de la pièce. Runa observa l'étrange cercle de pierre se trouvant au centre de la pièce. Elle écouta toutefois d'une oreille Sérana.

\- Regardez cet endroit. C'est forcément ça ! je savais qu'elle s'intéressait beaucoup à la nécromancie. Elle m'a appris tout ce que je sais, vous voyez. Mais je ne savais pas du tout qu'elle disposait de cette installation. Regardez ça. Elle a dû passer des années à rassembler ces ingrédients. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Je me posais exactement la même question. Une idée Sahir ?

\- Nia non. Mais je pense qu'il s'agit d'une chose très importante.

\- Jetons un coup d'œil. Il doit y avoir quelque chose ici qui indiquera où elle est partie.

\- Que cherchez-vous, exactement ? demanda Onmund.

\- Ma mère était méticuleuse dans ses recherches. Si nous retrouvions ses notes, nous pourrions y trouver des indications.

\- Votre mère avait un sacré laboratoire. Constata Agmaer, regardant les nombreux crane sur l'établie.

\- Je ne connaissais même pas l'existence de son laboratoire. Elle avait une petite installation alchimique dans son salon, mais rien d'aussi important que celle-ci.

\- Sur quoi portaient ses recherches ? demanda Runa depuis la bibliothèque.

\- À en juger par cet équipement et ces ingrédient, elle essayait d'approfondir ses connaissances de la nécromancie.

\- Dans quel but ?

\- Je l'ignore. Certainement pas pour augmenter sa longévité. C'est une perte de temps pour un vampire.

Runa continua à explorer les nombreux livres se trouvant en face d'elle. Fenrir en attrapa un avant de le repousser rapidement à sa place, rouge pivoine. La rougegarde le regarda avec interrogation.

\- … C'était _la femme de chambre Argonienne_.

\- Ah ! … d'accord.

Le nordique vit alors derrière le fameux ouvrage une sorte de calepin rouge de cuir. Il retira le petit carnet avant d'en lire quelques pages rapidement. Il ouvrit les yeux avant de rejoindre Sérana qui cherchait toujours à comprendre l'utilité du cercle de pierre.

\- Arrêtez de chercher tous. J'ai trouvé les notes de votre mère.

\- Vraiment ? Laissez-moi voir ça.

Il fut assez dur de tous lire en même temps. Onmund regarda par dessus l'épaule de la vampire les passages écrits et griffonné de cercles de magie. Pourtant, il nota, et il n'était pas le seul, une référence qui revenait assez souvent.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce « Cairn de l'âme » dont elle parle ?

\- Je ne sais que ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle avait une théorie sur les gemmes spirituelles, selon laquelle les âmes qu'elles contenaient ne disparaissaient pas après leur utilisation… mais finissaient dans le Cairn de l'âme.

Chacun fut surprit ainsi qu'admiratif de la découverte. Mais en quoi ça les aidait ? À moins qu'ils ne doivent aller dedans. Et c'était presque impossible vu qu'aucun ne savait faire de portail pour y aller. Et hors de question de faire appel à un Daedra pour le faire.

\- Pourquoi voulait-elle savoir où allaient les vieilles âmes ?

\- Le Cairn de l'âme abrite des êtres très puissants. Les nécromanciens leur envoient des âmes et reçoivent des pouvoirs en contrepartie. Ma mère a passé beaucoup de temps à essayer de les contacter directement, pour pénétrer dans le Cairn de l'âme.

\- Si elle a réussi à se rendre là-bas, nous la retrouverons.

\- Ce cercle au centre de la pièce est clairement une sorte de portail. Si ma lecture est correcte, il y a ici une formule qui devrait nous permettre de passer sans danger dans le Cairn de l'âme.

\- De quoi avons-nous besoin ?

\- Une poignée de fragments de gemme spirituelle, un peu de poudre d'os moulu finement, une grosse pincée de Sels du Néant purifiées… oh… zut…

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Il nous faudra aussi un échantillon de son sang. ce qui… Eh bien, si nous en avions, nous n'en serions pas à essayer de faire ça.

\- Vous partagez le même sang qu'elle. Commenta Runa comme si c'était logique.

\- Hum, pas mal. Espérons que ça suffira. Avec ce genre de portail, toute erreur peut s'avérer… effroyable. Bref, peu importe. Commençons.

\- Tous les ingrédients sont là ?

\- Oh, à n'en pas douter. Mère conservait toutes sortes d'ingrédients dans son laboratoire. Il vous suffit de les trouver.

Chacun parcouru la pièce, trouvant les ingrédients facilement en réalité. Chacun les amena dans le récipient en haut du balcon. Runa se tourna alors vers la vampire. Cette dernière semblait un peu stressée.

\- Vous pouvez me dire quelque chose sur le Cairn de l'âme ? demanda Onmund.

\- Des êtres invisibles règnent sur lui. On les appelle les maîtres Idéaux.

\- Pourquoi cela fascinait-il autant votre mère ?

\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Mais les nécromanciens sont toujours intéressés par les âmes, voilà peut-être pourquoi il présentait un certain attrait.

\- Que sont exactement les Maîtres Idéaux ? intervint Sahir.

\- Personne ne le sait. A priori, ceux qui les ont vus ne sont jamais revenu en Tamriel pour les décrire.

\- Alors comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'ils existent vraiment ?

\- J'ai lu des histoires parlant d'inconscients qui auraient réussi à… communiquer avec eux. Vous donnez des âmes aux Maître Idéaux et, en échange, ils vous donnent le pouvoir d'invoquer les morts-vivants. Ils sont très professionnels.

\- Inconscients ? pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que la plupart des histoires se finissent ainsi : les Maîtres Idéaux dupent les nécromanciens, qui finissent morts, ou pire.

Sérana s'approcha du récipient rapidement. Sentant qu'il fallait le faire pour empêcher la folie de son père.

\- Alors c'est à moi de m'occuper du reste. Vous êtes prêt ? Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de ce que cette chose va faire quand j'ajouterai mon sang.

\- Je peux d'abord vous demander quelque chose ? parla Agmaer.

\- Bien sûr. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Que ferez-vous si nous trouverons votre mère ? dit-il.

\- Je n'arrête pas de me poser cette question depuis qu'on est rentrés au château. Elle était si sûre de ce que nous avions fait à mon père que je n'avais d'autre choix que de la suivre. Je n'ai jamais pensé aux conséquences.

\- On dirait qu'elle a tout fait pour votre bien.

\- C'est possible. J'imagine qu'une mère vampire reste une mère. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Pour nous tous. Mais elle voulait m'éloigner autant que possible de mon père avant qu'il ne dépasse vraiment les limites.

\- Nous ne saurons pas tant que nous l'aurons pas trouvée.

\- Oui…oui, vous avez raison. Je suis désolée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un s'intéresse à mes sentiments pour elle. Merci.

Les remerciements firent rougir le nordique alors que les autres ricanaient à sa tête. Runa prit alors la parole.

\- Alors, nous sommes prêts ?

\- Très bien, voilà.

Sérana s'entailla la main et laissa couler le sang. Au moment même où le liquide carmin toucha les ingrédients. Une lueur violacée apparut. Puis, dans un tremblement, le cercle de pierre se fragmenta, faisant apparaitre un escalier vers un portail gigantesque.

\- Par le sang de mes ancêtres… elle a réussi… elle a créé un portail vers le Cairn de l'âme. C'est incroyable

Chacun regarda le portail, sachant que c'était probablement extrêmement dangereux.

* * *

 ** _Cairn de l'âme, nous voilà !_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Joyeux noel à toutes et à tous. Je profite de quelques minutes pour poster les aventures de Fenris et compagnie en Bordeciel avant de partir faire à nouveau la fête avec la famille.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse donc profiter de ce chapitre ainsi que des fêtes. Sans oublier de préciser que Skyrim appartient à Bethesda.**_

 _ **Bonne fête à tous et bonne fin d'année.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 16 : Le cairn de l'Âme.**_

Fenrir regarda avec stupeur l'étrange portail. Sentant comme une puissance importante de l'autre côté. C'était pas vraiment rassurant. Il commença à descendre les marches lorsqu'il sentit une sorte de douleur. Rapidement, il fit demi-tour, sentant le sang couler de son ancienne cicatrice que lui avait fait Alduin. Lorsque Runa regarda la légère blessure, elle paniqua légèrement en regardant le portail.

Sahir, quant à elle, descendit les marches et disparut dans le portail sous la surprise des autres. Elle ne semblait nullement avoir souffert du passage par rapport à Fenrir. Chacun regarda perplexe le phénomène. Sahir remonta du portail, les regardant avec interrogation.

\- Bah quoi ? vous ne venez pas ?

\- On ne peut pas, Sahir. Mais étrangement toi, oui. Sérana ? tu aurais une hypothèse ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Maintenant que j'y pense… j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Pardonnez-moi. C'est difficile à décrire. Le Cairn de l'âme a…a faim, je ne trouve pas d'autre mot. Il essaie de prendre votre essence vitale comme paiement. Mais pour votre amie, je n'ai pas la réponse.

Runa resta un instant surprise avant de grincer des dents en se souvenant de quelque chose de particulier par rapport à sa soeur d'arme.

\- Moi si. Sahir s'est fait enlever une partie de son âme il y a des années par un **_mey bron._** Elle ne compte donc pas.

\- Alors on ne peut pas vraiment entrer. Conclu Onmund.

Le silence resta un instant parmi les membres du groupe avant que Serana racle sa gorge avec malaise.

\- Peut-être qu'il y a un moyen, mais je crois qu'il ne va pas vous plaire. Dit alors Sérana. Les vampires ne font pas partie des vivants. Je pourrais problèmes passé là-dedans sans problème.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que l'on doit se transformer en vampire ? Dit le mage.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de redevenir un être de la nuit moi. Dit Fenrir avec stress.

\- J'imagine que ça ne serait pas de gaieté de cœur. Continua la Vampire.

\- Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. Demanda Runa.

\- Peut-être. Nous pourrions « payer la taxe » d'une autre manière. Il veut une âme, nous lui donnons une âme. La vôtre.

\- Ça va nous tuer, non ? demanda Agmaer légèrement inquiet.

\- Ma mère m'a appris une ou deux ruses. Je pourrais capturer une partie de votre âme, puis offrir cette gemme aux Maîtres Idéaux. Cela leur suffira peut-être. Vous seriez alors un peu plus faible pendant notre traversée du Cairn de l'âme, mais nous pourrions arranger cela une fois à l'intérieur. C'est possible.

\- On n'a aucunes autres options ?

\- Désolée, je voudrais connaître un meilleur moyen, quelque chose qui serait plus facile pour vous. Sachez juste une chose… quel que soit le chemin que vous choisissez, je ne changerai pas d'avis sur vous. On n'a pas toujours le choix. Je le sais mieux que quiconque.

Chacun se regarda. S'ils allaient tous ensemble. Perdre un peu de puissance ne fera de mal à personnes. Surtout que lorsqu'on regardait la khajiit "défoncer" les adversaires avec aisance. Il n'y avait pas à s'en faire surtout si ils y allaient en équipe.

\- Capturez mon âme. Je me sentirais trop mal dans un corps de vampire.

\- J'ai déjà vécu le stade vampire, je refuse de réitérer l'expérience.

\- Je suis l'avis de Fenrir pour le coup. Et je suis sûre qu'Isran nous tuera à vue ensuite.

\- Vraiment ? je suis prête à le faire, mais vous devez peser le pour et le contre. Vous conserverez votre mortalité, mais votre puissance sera affaiblie à l'intérieur du Cairn de l'âme.

\- je suis prêt.

\- Je sais qu'il vous en coûte. J'espère que vous me faites confiance. Je ne ferais jamais rien pour vous blesser.

\- Je vous fais entièrement confiance. Dit Agmaer.

\- Moi aussi. Et puis, pour une vampire, t'es vraiment sympa.

\- Barbas ?

Le chien dressa les oreilles avec ses camarades.

\- Quoi ? un soucis ?

\- Je souhaiterais que vous restiez ici, toi et tes deux camarades. Gardez le laboratoire pendant notre absence.

\- Soit jeune humaine. Comme il te chante. Venez-vous autres, on va bien trouver de quoi s'occuper.

Les chiens suivirent leur ami parlant avant de s'installer au coin de la pièce faisant respirer la rougegarde. Runa, elle s'avança en face de Sérana pour montrer sa confiance. La vampire effaça doucement la larme qui coulait de son œil avant de préparer le sort. Runa sentit à cet instant comme si une partie d'elle venait de lui être retirer. Puis, elle commença à descendre dans le cairn, rejoignant Sahir. Lorsqu'elle passa le portail, le décor changea. Laissant apparaitre un univers de désolation et de mort. Le lieu mettait froid dans le dos. Les autres arrivèrent par la suite découvrant à leur tour le cairn de l'âme. Fenrir vit en bas des escaliers de nombreuses âmes errer dans le lieu. Elles semblaient toutes désespérées.

\- L'air, le sol… Tout est si étrange. Dit la vampire.

\- Que savez-vous sur cet endroit ?

\- Uniquement ce que ma mère m'en a dit. J'ai effectué quelques recherches moi-même, mais je n'ai pas découvert grand-chose. Lorsque quelqu'un est piégé dans une gemme spirituelle et que l'énergie est utilisée pour enchantement, ce qui reste est envoyé ici.

\- N'importe quelle gemme spirituelle ?

\- Eh bien, en particulier les noires, je crois. Je ne sais pas si le Cairn de l'âme recueille tous les résidus.

\- Y-a-il de la vie ici ?

\- Regardez cet endroit. Croyez-vous qu'on puisse avoir envie de vivre ici ?

\- Les seules choses qui peuvent vivre ici sont les Maîtres Idéaux, les morts-vivants et les âmes elles-mêmes. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça « vivre ». Dit Runa. Frappant un os avec son pied.

Chacun s'accordait que le cairn n'était pas le lieu de vacance le plus recommander dans le Mundus. Sérana pointa alors un château visible de loin avec une étrange couleur violacée l'entourant. Peut être que sa mère s'y trouvait.

L'ambiance baissait de plusieurs degré lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent pour la première fois un osseux. Un squelette aussi noir que la nuit sortit de la terre. Fenrir frappa le squelette avec son épée mais ce dernier regarda l'arme qui l'avait à peine ébréché. Le nordique sortit alors sa seconde armes pour séparer la tête du reste du corps avant que la créature ne passe à l'attaque.

Chacun regarda perplexe la chose passer en poussière. C'était pas rassurant pour le coup.

Plus loin, une âme appelait après un cheval. Ce dernier courait aux quatre coins du terrain, affolé. Runa s'approcha de l'homme, se demandant si les âmes pouvaient communiquer avec eux malgré leurs airs complètement contrôlés. Bizarrement, oui.

\- Vous devez m'aider à trouver Arvak. Il ne mérite pas de rester ici !

\- Du calme. Qui est Arvak ? demanda Fenrir.

\- Arvak. Mon cheval. Nous sommes venus ensemble dans cet épouvantable endroit. Lorsque des monstres nous ont attaqués, je lui ai ordonné de fuir. Je vous en prie, c'est un animal loyal et il erre depuis si longtemps. Vous devez le sauver ! ce genre d'endroit peut vous changer…

\- Comment puis-je l'aider ? demanda Runa.

\- Arvak ! Arvak, où es-tu ? Arvak, reviens, s'il te plaît ! Reviens !

L'homme disparu rapidement. Laissant ainsi seule l'équipe. Chacun se regarda. Agmaer fit un signe de la main pour dire que l'homme avait perdu ses neurones. Tous hochèrent la tête pour confirmer l'idée.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche. Ils arrivèrent devant l'étrange construction. Fenrir posa sa main sur la barrière, sentant la magie puissante utilisée. Ce n'était pas des novices qui avaient monté cette barrière. Runa proposa pour le coup les maitres des idéaux. C'était surement eux. Ils longèrent pendant un petit moment la barrière avant de voir un escalier. Sérana se dressa sur toute sa stature. Et d'un mouvement, elle se précipita vers une personne se trouvant derrière la barrière.

\- Mère !

\- Par le Créateur… c'est impossible… Sérana ?! c'est vraiment toi ? C'est impossible !

\- Comment peut-on entrer ? Nous devons discuter.

\- Sérana ? Que fais-tu ici ? Où est ton père ?

\- Il ne sait pas que nous sommes ici. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer.

\- J'ai dû échouer… Harkon a trouvé un moyen de déchiffrer la prophétie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, tu te trompes. Nous venons pour l'arrêter… pour tout arranger.

La femme se tourna alors vers Agmaer qui avait suivi la vampire. Les autres étaient restés légèrement en retrait, sentant qu'il fallait attendre pour le coup. Et vu la réaction de la mère de Sérana, ils n'avaient pas eu tords.

\- Attendes un peu… Tu as emmené un étrange ici ? As-tu perdu l'esprit ? dit-elle en regardant sa fille.

\- Non, … Mère …

\- Vous. Approchez. Je veux vous parler. Alors, comment se fait-il qu'un chasseur de vampires soit en compagnie de ma fille ?

\- Eh bien je … Commençai Agmaer.

\- C'est dur de penser que vous soyez avec Sérana sous les atours de son protecteur, et cela dans le but de me chasser.

\- Ce n'est pas un stratagème. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. S'emporta le nordique.

Derrière eux, Runa fit un signe à Fenrir. Ce dernier sortit alors plusieurs septims de ses poches et les donna à la rougegarde. Mais le discours de Valerica commençait à chauffer aux oreilles de tous. Ce n'était que par respect pour l'amitié qu'il portait pour Sérana qu'il gardait son calme.

\- Venant de quelqu'un qui vit du meurtre de vampires, je trouve difficile à croire que vos intentions soient nobles. Sérana a tout sacrifié pour empêcher Harkon de réaliser la prophétie. J'aurais pensé qu'elle vous aurait expliqué ça.

Runa regarda tout le monde, se demandant si ça n'avait pas en rapport avec la prophétie que Harkon ne voyait plus Sérana comme sa fille mais plutôt comme une étape pour la réaliser. Elle laissa néanmoins avec les autres, Agmaer exploser de colère.

\- Je veux empêcher cette prophétie. Quelques soit vos plans foireux. Je considère que Sérana doit avoir le choix de sa vie que vous avez tenté de lui imposer. C'est pour cette raison que je suis ici pour le Parchemin des Anciens.

\- Vous pensez que j'aurais le culot de placer ma propre fille dans cette tombe uniquement pour protéger son Parchemin des Anciens ? Les parchemins ne sont qu'un moyen d'atteindre un but la clé de la Tyrannies du soleil est Sérana elle-même.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'inquiéta le nordique.

\- Lorsque j'ai fui le Château Volkihar, j'ai emporté deux Parchemins des Anciens avec moi. Le parchemin, que vous avez dû trouver avec Sérana, parle d'Auriel et de son arme enchantée, l'Arc d'Auriel. Le deuxième parchemin dit que _« Le Sang de la fille de Port-du-froid aveuglera l'œil de Dragon »._

\- Quel rôle va jouer Sérana ? demanda faiblement Agmaer.

\- Comme moi, Sérana était jadis une humaine. Nous suivons fidèlement le Seigneur Molag Bal. Selon la tradition, les femelles doivent être offertes à Molag Bal le jour de son appel. Peu d'entre elles survivent à cette épreuve : celles-ci en ressortent en tant que vampires de sang pur. Les « filles de Port-du-froid », voilà comment nous nommons de telles réunions.

Lorsque l'information rentra dans l'esprit du garçon, une couleur livide apparut sur son visage. C'était comme se prendre une boule de feu en pleine face. Il regarda Sérana qui avait pour le moment la tête baissée.

\- Sérana a participé à ce rituel de son plein gré ? demanda-t-il avec froideur.

\- C'était ce que l'on attendait d'elle, tout comme c'était ce que l'on attendait de moi. Être choisi pour être offerte à Molag Bal est un Honneur. Elle n'aurait jamais osé refuser.

\- La tyrannie du soleil a besoin du sang de Sérana ? dit alors Runa qui décida qu'il était temps de se montrer.

La nouvelle apparition surprit la vampire. Runa posa la main sur l'épaule de Sérana avec un regard compatissant. Mais ses yeux se fendirent en regardant la vampire plus ancienne. Fenrir arriva à la suite et possédait le même regard draconique que sa fiancée. Valerica sentit la puissance émaner des deux nouveaux arrivants. Elle décida cependant de répondre à la question.

\- Vous commencez à comprendre pourquoi je voulais protéger Sérana et pourquoi j'ai gardé les Parchemins des Anciens aussi éloignés d'elle que possible. Si Harkon obtenait l'Arc d'Auriel et que l'on souillait l'arme avec le sang de Sérana, la Tyrannie du soleil se réaliserait.

\- À ses eux, elle mourrait pour le bien de tous les vampires. Dit ironiquement Runa, sentant que sa colère contre le père de Sérana augmenter.

\- Je ne laisserai jamais cela arriver. S'indigna fortement Agmaer.

\- Et comment comptez-vous l'arrêter exactement ? demanda Valerica avec un rictus moqueur.

\- Je vais tuer Harkon.

Onmund sortit alors de sa poche des septim à son tour et les donna à Runa tout en conservant un sourire en regardant le jeune nordique. Il marquait des points sans s'en apercevoir.

\- Si vous croyez ça, vous avez encore moins de jugeote que je ne le pensais. Ne croyez-vous pas que j'ai considéré cette option avant de mettre mes plans en œuvre ? je …

Fenrir émit un grognement inhumain qui fit taire la femme. Runa décida de poser la question qui brulait les lèvres de biens d'entre eux.

\- Et qu'est-ce que Sérana pense de tout ça ?

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire de Sérana ni de notre détresse. Dit la femme avec colère. Que vous ayez ou non rejoint nos rangs pour survivre dans le Cairn de l'âme, au fond de vous, vous restez chasseur de vampires. Vous êtes ici parce que nous sommes des abominations à vos yeux. Des créatures maléfiques qui doivent être détruites.

Runa se mit à rire. Un rire simple qui devint gutturale au point de faire trembler la terre. Elle tourna alors un regard fou vers la matriarche.

\- Sérana croit en moi, alors pourquoi pas vous ? ou êtes-vous trop aveugle pour voir ce que vous faite ?

La femme fut surprise et tourna son regard vers sa fille qui n'avait pas parlé depuis un moment. Mais la jeune vampire avait les poings serrés.

\- Sérana ? demanda la femme. Cette étrangère est du côté de ceux qui te chasserait et te tueraient comme un animal, et tu voudrais que je te laisse entre ses mains ?

La jeune vampire ouvrit alors les yeux. L'expression qu'elle affichait plu définitivement au reste des personnes présentes sauf la mère. La fille a décidé de faire ce qu'elle veut. Elle commença alors avec colère.

\- Cette « étrangère » et ses amis ont plus fait pour moi en quelques heures que tu n'en as fait pendant des siècles !

\- Comment oses-tu ?! S'emportant la femme. j'ai abandonné tout ce qui comptait pour moi pour te protéger de ce fanatique que tu appelles un père !

\- Oui, c'est un fanatique… il a changé. Mais il reste mon père. Comment n'arrives-tu pas à comprendre ce que je ressens ?

\- Dès que ton père aura découvert ton rôle dans la prophétie, qu'il aura besoin de ton sang, tu courras un terrible danger.

\- Pour me protéger, tu as donc décidé de me couper de tout ce qui m'était cher ? Tu ne m'a jamais demandé si me cacher dans cette tombe était la meilleure solution, tu t'attendais juste à ce que je te suive sans broncher.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Son regard droit et direct croisa enfin celui de sa mère. Elle allait lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- Vous étiez tous les deux obsédés par vos propres voies. Vos motivations étaient peut-être différentes, mais, au final, je ne suis toujours qu'un pion, pour toi aussi. Je veux que nous redevenions une famille. Mais je ne sais pas si ce sera possible. Peut-être que nous ne méritions pas ce genre de bonheur. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas pour nous. Mais nous devons l'arrêter… avant qu'il n'aille trop loin. Et pour ça, il nous faut le Parchemin des Anciens.

Les paroles pleines de vérités frappèrent directement Valerica. Elle avait négligé sa fille. Elle lui avait imposé ces choix. L'avait envoyé dans une prison de pierre. Et c'était des humains qui l'avaient sorti. Le pire, des chasseurs de vampire. Runa présenta alors sa main vers Sahir qui souffla avant de donner elle aussi des septims à la rougegarde. Diantre qu'il fallait qu'ils arrêtent de parier avec Runa.

\- Je suis désolée Sérana. Je ne savais pas… je n'ai pas su voir… j'ai laissé ma haine pour ton père nous séparer pendant trop longtemps. Pardonne-moi. Si tu veux le Parchemin des Anciens, il est à toi.

Chacun regarda alors la barrière et regarda la mère.

\- On veut bien prendre le parchemin, mais si il est avec vous, comment on fait pour rentrer ? dit Onmund.

\- D'une certaine manière, vos intentions ne sont pas encore très claires pour moi. Mais, pour le bien de Sérana, je ferai tout mon possible pour vous aider. Cependant, vous êtes les seuls en mesure de briser la barrière qui entoure ces ruines.

\- Que doit-on faire ?

\- Vous devez repérer la plus haute des cimes rocheuses qui entourent ces ruines. A leur base, l'énergie de la barrière est tirée de pauvres âmes qui ont été exilées ici. Détruisez les Gardes qui s'en occupent, et la barrière devrait s'abaisser.

\- Nous reviendrons bientôt.

\- Un petit avertissement. Il y a un dragon qui se fait appeler Durnehviir, il rôde dans le Cairn. Faites attention à lui. Les Maîtres Idéaux l'ont chargé de superviser les Gardiens, et ils ne manqueront pas d'intervenir s'ils vous perçoivent comme une menace.

Fenrir se mit à sourire avec Runa. Un dragon ? Ça, ça les connaissait. Pas de quoi avoir peur après Alduin.

* * *

 _ **Bonne journée à tous et encore une fois, bonne fête.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Drem Yol Lok, salutation compagnon, camarades, fous et adeptes daedrique. Me voilà de retour avec la suite des aventures de Fenrir dans les contrées de Bordeciel contre les vampires. Je vous ai fais attendre ?**_ _ **(Regarde la date du dernier chapitre et se planque sous la table)**_

 _ **Reviews :**_

 _ **Alastair : Joyeux Noel, Bonne année. (je dirais pas bonne santé dans la situation actuelle) Mais Cupcake pour tous ^^.**_

 _ **prol3tariat : Hey ... Chacun son truc ^^  
**_

 _ **Bon, pour ne pas perdre les bonnes vieilles habitudes, Skyrim appartient à Bethesda. et mes idées à moi et ma folie ^^.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : David face aux frères Goliath.**

Sahir regarda l'étrange cristal flottant. Selon la mère de Sérana, c'est au pied de ce dernier que se trouvait un autel où seraient les germes contenant les âmes de ses camarades. Ne souffrant pas de faiblesse vis-à-vis de la perte d'âme. Elle était la seule qui pouvait récupérer les pierres. Onmund s'occupait des osseux et autres gardiens très énervant du cairn. La pierre spirituelle gigantesque flottante émit une étrange lumière violacée. Elle sentit alors comme si son sang sortait de son corps. Ou plutôt son âme. Elle prit rapidement les pierres avant de courir rejoindre le mage qui l'attendait au pied de l'édifice.

\- C'est bon ! Je les ai.

\- Bien ! On va s'occuper de notre gardien ?

\- Récupère ton âme avant peut être.

Le nordique passa la main au-dessus des différentes pierres. L'une d'elle émit une douce lumière à son contact avant de se réduire en cendre. L'aura lumineuse entoura alors le mage qui sentit ses forces lui être restituées. C'était comme si on lui rendait un membre perdu. Il rigola à l'ironie de sa phrase car c'était ça. On venait de lui rendre son âme.

Les deux partirent en direction d'une des tours où devait se trouver un gardien. Chacun s'était séparé pour pouvoir éliminer rapidement les gêneurs. Furtivement, ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'étrange temple de pierre noire d'où provenait les lueurs qui alimentaient la barrière.

Ils virent plusieurs morts-vivants. Valerica leur avait dit qu'il s'agissait de Coléreux. Ils veulent bien croire. Sahir en compta trois dans l'enceinte mais aucun ne semblaient être le gardien. Onmund lui attira l'attention dans une direction. Il pointa alors, au fond de la cours, entouré d'âmes, un géant spectre en armure draconique. Sans visage, seulement les ténèbres.

\- _C'est lui. …_

\- _Ces âmes … Elles lui servent d'énergie. …_

\- _Regarde, l'une d'elle a la taille d'un enfant._

La révélation toucha en pleine poitrine la femme chat. Qui avait osé prendre la vie d'un enfant et d'enfermer son âme pour l'éternité dans ce lieu sordide ? Onmund hocha la tête avec elle. Il arma ses sorts de foudre et pointa sur le ciel. Ce demandant s'il pouvait rediriger la foudre ambiante. Les éclairs du cairn obéirent à ses désirs. Formant un immense nuage électrique au-dessus du bâtiment. Le gardien et les coléreux se mirent à déambuler dans la zone, cherchant à comprendre qui jouait avec la foudre. Mais il fut trop tard pour eux. Onmund abaissa les mains et les lances transpercèrent les armures dans un bruit de craquement inhumain.

Le gardien se trouvait encore là. Agenouillé par l'assaut mais pas détruit. Sahir s'élança alors, sa lame s'élevant vers le ciel. Dans un mouvement leste, elle frappa le corps de la créature avec force. Cette dernière s'effondra sur le sol, partant en poussière noire comme les ombres. Dedans, ils y virent apparaitre des germes spirituels supérieurs à celle qu'ils trouvaient habituellement.

La khajiit se tourna alors vers les âmes libérées. Elles remercièrent d'un regard ou d'un mouvement de tête avant de disparaitre pour l'éternité dans les méandres du cairn. Onmund vit alors l'enfant s'approcher d'eux. Peureuse, craintive. Elle avait peur. Le mage s'abaissa à son niveau avant de constater plusieurs choses. Déjà, l'enfant se trouvait être une khajiit de la même race que Sahir. Et surtout, son air avait quelque chose de très familier.

\- Bonjour !

\- B … B … bonjour …

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

\- … Je suis où ? …. Je dois rejoindre mon amie. Elle m'attend.

\- Tu es dans un royaume hors de Tamriel. … Le cairn de l'âme.

\- … La seule chose que je me souviens. C'est que le monsieur m'a dit qu'il allait me faire rencontrer un vieux moine. Puis, il a crié et je me suis retrouvé ici.

Onmund frotta calmement la tête de l'enfant. Il tourna la tête vers Sahir qui finissait de prendre ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant dans le coin. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau, montrant une étrange couronne ensorcelé avec fierté, elle lâcha tout. Elle regarda l'enfant et l'enfant la regardait. Les deux se fixaient avec une étrange expression mélangeant surprise et incompréhension. Les deux se pointèrent du doigt sous le regard du mage qui commença à voir pourquoi l'enfant lui disait quelque chose.

\- MAIS C'EST MOI !

Onmund s'empêcha de bien rire pour le coup. Mais maintenant que faire ? Il empêcha toutefois les deux de se toucher au cas où ce serait une ruse des maitres des idéaux.

\- Sahir et … Mini Sahir … Je pense que l'on devrait en parler avec Runa et les autres. Peut être qu'ils auront un avis sur la question de je touche ou je ne touche pas.

\- … Soit. Tu as raison. Dit la khajiit adulte en retirant sa main.

\- … Rabat-joie. Grogna la gamine. Puis, elle regarda le mage avant de sourire. … t'as l'air d'un abrutit.

La femme chat regarda son homologue, sentant l'orage monter à grand pas. Elle se rappela qu'étant enfant, elle aimait bien braver les interdit et dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas. Aie ! Si son âme avait seulement cette partie sans le sens commun et le tact ainsi que l'esprit de jugement. Alors, avait été engendré un monstre. Et le _Monstre_ en question avait déjà trouvé amusant de planté ses griffes sur le dos du mage en lui sautant dessus.

\- Hue dada !

Elle pria que ça ne serait pas pire pour la suite et que les autres ne ramènent pas de mauvaise surprise.

* * *

Agmaer et Sérana regardèrent, coucher sur le sol, l'imposant gêneur gardien. Il était là, assit sur son trône. Entouré d'âme et de coléreux. Sérana montra du doigt, des entités flottantes squelettique : des brumeux. Par les divins ! Ils avaient touché le gros lot ou quoi ? La vampire regarda avec désespoirs la créature. Arriveraient-ils à vaincre la créature aussi imposante ? Elle sentit alors une main sur son épaule. Elle tourna les yeux pour voir Agmaer lui sourire.

\- T'inquiète pas. On va battre le gardien et libéré ta mère.

\- Je veux bien te croire mais comment ?

\- Tu es doué en rune ?

\- Plus ou moins. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je vais faire une diversion et entrainé à ma suite les gardiens. Les menant directement à un piège.

La vampire regarda quelques instant l'humain avant d'hocher doucement la tête tout en gardant son regard vers lui. Il semblait avoir une absolue confiance en elle alors qu'elle était quand même l'une des créatures qu'il combattait. Il rayonnait de vie. Alors que elle, elle vivait dans l'ombre de la mort. Coincé à ne jamais mourir sauf si on la tuait ou qu'elle se laissait mourir. Elle avait la vie éternelle. Mais lui, lui était mortel. Mais pourtant, il rayonnait d'une énergie. D'une lueur de vie. Pourquoi ?

Le nordique regarda à nouveau le gardien, cherchant du regard le lieu où ils pourraient mettre en place le piège. Puis, la loin d'eux, une zone bloqué par de nombreux ossements de dragons. Ça pourrait suffire. Il tourna alors son regard vers sa camarade pour la voir, plonger dans ses pensées. Comme perdu dans les méandres de sa propre âme. Il lui attrapa alors la main, essayant de la faire réagir. Cette dernière tourna alors ses yeux vers Agmaer avant de regarder la main. Puis, elle se mit à rougir, sentant la chaleur contre sa peau froide. Elle se mit à bégayer.

\- … Euh … O … Oui ?

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- … O … Oui … c'est … Ce lieux qui me file froid dans le dos …

\- Sûr. À moi aussi. Plus vite on termine, plus vite on sort.

\- D'a … d'accord.

Le nordique présenta alors la zone qu'il avait repérée à la vampire. Cette dernière la transforma en véritable champ de mine magique. Pendant ce temps, Agmaer s'avança vers les créatures, armant son arbalète. Il tira une flèche lorsqu'il entendu le signal de Sérana. Les monstres se tournèrent vers lui, la colère palpable. Il se souvint parfaite d'une des insultes préférées de Runa pour le coup.

\- Eh ! Cul D'Horqueur ! Attrapez-moi !

Les créatures semblaient avoir compris l'insulte car elles le poursuivirent. Il arriva dans la zone. Sérana se trouvait planqué de l'autre côté. Elle regarda la scène avec surprise et attention. Le garçon était à deux doigts de se faire attraper par les gardiens. Le géant pouvait presque le toucher. Et il continuait malgré tout de courir vers la zone de mine ? Elle se mordit les lèvres et se leva de sa cachette, voulant aller l'aider. Agmaer vit alors son mouvement et lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

\- T'inquiète ! Je gère !

Elle ne comprit absolument pas pourquoi il n'était pas inquiet. Il posa à cet instant précis le pied sur la première mine. Une mine de feu. Cette dernière explosa sous le regard horrifié de la vampire. Qui regardait les monstres partirent en fumer avec le nombre de rune qu'elle avait posé. Mais aussi le nordique alors ?

\- AGMAER !

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, elle vit le champ couvert de poussière noire. Mais nulle part elle ne vit de trace du nordique. Elle tomba à genoux, essayant de ne pas pleurer. Elle regarda le sol, coupable. Une main se posa sur son épaule à ce moment-là. Elle se retourna vivement, sur la défensive avant de reconnaitre son camarade, un peu fumeux, mais vivant.

\- Tu … Tu ..

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se contenta de lui sauter dessus pour pleurer. Elle avait bien cru l'avoir tuer. La réaction de la vampire surprit le garde de l'aube. Lui qui pensait que tous les vampires n'éprouvaient pas de sentiment. Comme quoi, même les monstres pouvaient pleurer. Plus il connaissait Sérana, plus il voyait qu'il se trompait. Était-elle réellement un monstre ? Il en doutait de plus en plus. Cette dernière se redressa, essuyant les larmes.

\- … Comment ? Comment as-tu réussi ce miracle ?

\- Comment … ? Ah ! … Lorsque la première Rune a sauté, j'ai utilisé le souffle de l'explosion pour sauter hors du champ de mine. J'ai mis mon bouclier en protection et l'ai utilisé pour sauter par-dessus les runes.

\- … c'était la chose la plus stupide qui m'ait été donné de voir. Mais aussi la plus courageuse.

Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue avant de reprendre le chemin vers là où se trouvait sa mère. Le garde resta bloqué de longues minutes, complètement surprit par la tournure des évènements. Surtout ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant. Il posa la main sur sa joue avant de se mettre à rougir comme une tomate.

* * *

Fenrir regarda l'étrange cheval qui le fixait. C'était bizarre de savoir qu'il était dorénavant possesseur d'un animal squelettique et plasmique. Runa frotta le museau de l'animal avec affection.

\- Bon ! On doit quand même s'occuper du gardien Runa. On y va ?

\- Bien sûr. Allez viens Arvak. On t'emmène avec nous.

L'animal semblait tout content de les suivre. Les deux avancèrent jusqu'à une étrange structure. Une sorte de tour effondré. Au-dessus, le pilier d'énergie, flottant en suspension à trente mètre du sol. Les deux se regardèrent avant de soupirer.

\- On fait comment là ?

\- Attends !

Runa vit un des squelettes noire avancer jusqu'à un pentacle et disparaitre. Elle fronça les sourcils avec son camarade. Se demandant si.

\- On essaye ?

\- Bien. On n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Les deux sortirent leurs armes avant de s'élancer contre les revenants. Rapidement, tous disparurent sous les coups d'épée et de sorts des deux. Fenrir s'approcha du pentacle, sentant comme un danger. Peut être que le gardien les attendait à la sortie. Mais bon, quand il le fallait. Il sauta le premier dans le pentacle. Une brume couvrit alors sa vision avant de laisser apparaitre un nouveau lieu. Rapidement, il roula contre le mur, se calant contre, l'épée en position. Heureusement, aucun comité d'accueil. Runa apparut quelques secondes plus tard et se plaça à côté de lui.

\- Pour le moment la voie est libre.

\- Soit, allons-y.

Ils montèrent les escaliers. Tout en restant extrêmement silencieux. Runa vit à l'un des croisements un squelette. Il était placé juste devant le vide. Elle se mit à sourire et prit son arc. Sous le regard paniqué de Fenrir, elle s'approcha du mort-vivant et le poussa dans le vide. Elle regarda un instant la chute.

\- Il y a une seule chose avec ces cadavres qui n'est pas pratique pour ceux qui les contrôlent et ses camarades, c'est que ça ne peut pas appeler à l'aide.

Fenrir se passa la main contre le front. Néanmoins, ça lui donna une idée pour le gardien lorsqu'ils le trouveront.

Quelques instants après, ils virent plusieurs âmes, le regard vide. Plus vide que la mort et il fallait le faire. Une sorte d'énergie émergeait d'eux, alimentant la barrière. Plus loin, une étrange créature de noirceur habillée en armure draconique. Cette dernière était en face du vide, observant les alentours avec attention. Les deux enfants de dragons se fixèrent un instant avant de sortir de leurs cachettes, se précipitant en direction du monstre. La créature sortit un arc en os de dragon et l'arma. Runa roula avant que la première flèche ne la touche. Lorsqu'elle se remit sur ses jambes, elle et Fenrir se trouvaient au bon endroit.

\- Prête ?

\- Toujours !

\- Alors … **_FUS RO DAH/FUS RO DAH !_**

Les deux crièrent en même temps, envoyant une puissante vague d'énergie contre la créature. Cette dernière perdit alors l'équilibre et bascula dans le vide. Les deux s'approchèrent du vide pour regarder la créature descendre vers le sol.

* * *

 _Quelques mètres plus bas._

Plusieurs âmes se tenaient autours du feu, discutant de ci et ça pour passer le temps.

\- Je vous jure. Je me suis retrouvé ici juste après avoir dit à la reine Potéma que sa robe la grossissait.

\- Mais oui. Et que le ciel me tombe sur la tête si tu dis la vérité.

SBAFF !

La pauvre âme se fit écraser par un objet volant non identifié. Lorsque tous regardèrent, ils reconnurent l'un des gardiens. Mais celui qui racontait son histoire présenta la créature avec un air triomphant.

\- Vous voyez bien que je disais la vérité.

Toutes les âmes fixèrent leurs camarades avant de hocher la tête et retourner à la contemplation du feu.

* * *

Runa et Fenrir s'embrassèrent pour se féliciter l'un l'autre de la réussite de la mission. Ils virent alors la barrière commencer à disparaitre petit à petit.

\- On y va ?

\- Peut-être encore un peu.

Runa sourit avant de prendre entre ses mains le visage de Fenrir et recommencer à l'embrasser alors que Fenrir passait ses mains autours de la taille de la rougegarde. Les deux restèrent un long moment ainsi. Ne se souciant nullement s'il y avait des ennemis autours d'eux. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient un moment de paix sans personne pour venir les déranger.

\- Hum Hum ? …. Si on m'avait dit un jour que _Miss je dégomme mes prétendants avec des sort de feu_ aurait un copain, j'aurais ris au nez de la personne.

Les deux enfants de dragons s'arrêtèrent avant de se fixer avec une expression de surprise sur le visage. Chacun regarda aux alentour pour chercher qui avait bien pu parler. Mise à part les âmes errantes, il n'y avait personne.

\- … Qui … ?

\- Ici.

Un des esprits prisonniers sortit de la foule et s'approcha des deux. Il portait un casque ainsi qu'une armure de lame. Runa regarda surprise l'apparition. Cette dernière souriait narquoisement.

\- Et quand je pense aux nombres qui ont fini dans les douves. Il a quoi celui-là ? Il est invulnérable ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Oh ? Tu me vexes ma chère. Attends, je vais te donner un indice. Très peu de monde est au courant, mais la seule raison que l'empereur ne t'a pas enfermer à vie dans la tour de l'or blanc après avoir découvert que tu étais membres de la guilde des voleurs, c'est qu'il a joué aux dés avec le chefs de la guilde et qu'il a remporté de sacrées sommes.

\- …

La rougegarde fixait l'homme avec d'encore plus grands yeux alors que Fenrir se demandait pour le coup si l'inconnu se fichait pas de la tête de sa camarade. L'homme vit bien que la jeune fille ne le reconnaissait pas. Il mit ses mains sur son casque et commença à l'enlever. Le souci, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de tête. Runa et Fenrir reculèrent d'effrois avant d'entendre un commentaire.

\- Super. Elle ne veut pas rester en place bien sûr. Un instant Runa.

Le corps mit la main dans le casque et sortit le membre manquant et se le replaça entre les épaules. Runa ouvrit les iris blancs avant d'avoir les larmes commencé à en couler. Elle se précipita sur l'homme sous l'air abasourdit de Fenrir.

\- VLAD !

\- Ah bas maintenant tu me reconnais ? Salut la dragonne !

\- Je suis désolée. Dit la rougegarde en pleurs.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est moi qui ai merdé pour le coup.

\- Mais si on était …

\- Avec les si, on refait le monde et ton père serait une fille. Soit pas désolé. Mais présente ta … Peluche humaine menaçante.

Fenrir avait l'épée sur l'épaule avec un sourire forcé. Il regarda l'impérial, se demandant comment on pouvait tuer une âme déjà morte. Pourquoi Alduin était mort ? Il aurait bien servi pour le coup.

\- Vladimir, je te présente mon fiancé Fenrir lamedunord. Fenrir, je te présente mon camarade de calvaire. Le fils du chef des lames, Vladimir Maisondorée. Alias Vlad.

\- Fiancé ? … Combien de fois t'es tombée depuis le haut de la tour pour accepter un fiancé ? C'est ton paternel qui l'a choisi ?

\- … Vlad. Tu crois avoir passé combien de temps ici ?

\- … Je dirais une bonne trentaine d'année.

Fenrir se mit à rire en regardant l'homme. Puis, il attrapa Runa dans ses bras, regardant avec défis l'homme.

\- Mon cher, je vais te répondre. Runa est resté pendant plus de 800 ans dans la glace. Pour te répondre, nous sommes à la 4ème ère ans 203.

Le dit Vlad s'effondra au sol, inconscient, la tête roulant sur un côté. L'image fit rire l'enfant de dragon. Par contre, Runa se frappa le front de désespoirs.

\- Fenrir. On doit dire ça avec tact. Pas comme un bourrin.

\- Pas envie de mettre des gants. Attends, je choppe la tête avant qu'elle ne tombe.

\- Yerk.

* * *

Les trois équipes arrivèrent devant le château où les attendait Valerica. Par contre, il y avait deux personnes en trop. Une enfant khajiit et un impérial avec sa tête sous le bras. La réaction de chacun fut diverse. Mais la surprise fut la plus présente que le reste. Sahir distribua les germes spirituelles à chacun. Si il fallait combattre un dragon, mieux vaut être prêt au cas où.

Runa regarda interdite la mini Sahir. Avant de concentrer un sort dessus. Le sort de flamme enflamma le bout de la queux. À la surprise de tout le monde, la petite et la grande réagirent à la même seconde. Elles sautèrent à cause de la douleur.

\- Bon. Sahir. On a retrouvé ton âme.

\- … Runa. Je te hais. Dire les deux en même temps.

\- C'est sûr. Vous êtes une seule et même personne.

\- En fait, elle n'a pas du tout changé. Dit Vlad en soupirant. Au fait. Fenrir c'est ça ? Comment tu es devenu son … Fiancé ?

\- … Je l'ai sortie de la glace. On est tous les deux enfants de dragons. Et on vit ensemble depuis un an maintenant, voir plus si on compte le nombre de fois qu'on est allé en quête pour affronter Alduin. Maintenant, excuse-moi, j'ai un parchemin des anciens à récupérer.

* * *

 _ **^^. Bon, je me suis amusée sur celui ci. On se retrouve la prochaine fois, en espérant que cela ne soit pas dans 3 siècles**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bonjour à tous, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté d'aventures dans les terres des nordiques. D'autres idées, d'autres occupations. Mais, jamais oublié Fenrir et ses camarades.**_

 _ **Reviews :**_

 _ **Alastair279 : alors, pour la mini sahir, il faut aller lire le premier livre du fic. ^^. Mais pour ceux qui ont oublié, c'est pas grave. Sahir s'est fais arraché la moitié de l'âme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Voilà pourquoi elle pouvait passer sans souci la porte des âmes mais aussi qu'on retrouve une petite partie d'elle dans le cairn ^^.**_

 _ **Bon, on ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes. Skyrim est issus des mondes de la franchise Elder Scroll de Bethesda. Et mes ocs et l'histoire de la tête d'une folle et son acolyte.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 18 : le parchemin de sang.**_

Runa avança avec Sérana, regardant Valerica avancer devant. La rougegarde chuchota alors à l'oreille de la vampire.

\- Comment te sens-tu après avoir parlé à votre mère ?

\- Soulagée, je crois. Je refoulais toute ces émotions depuis longtemps. Vous n'imaginez pas depuis combien de temps je voulais lui dire ces mots.

\- Pourquoi avoir accepté son plan ?

\- Écoute, j'adorais mon père, mais lorsqu'il a découvert cette prophétie… il y a consacré sa vie. Tout le reste, même ma mère et moi, est passé au second plan. J'étais proche de ma mère, mais à force de me répéter ce qu'elle pensait de lui, j'ai fini par adopter son point de vue.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier.

\- Lorsque nous nous sommes offertes à Molag Bal, leurs rapports sont devenus très tendus. Ils étaient tous les deux assoiffés de pouvoir, mais chacun partait dans une direction différente. Ensuite, il a découvert la prophétie et… c'était la fin.

\- Et te voilà entre deux feux.

\- Oui. Pour être honnête, ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je me rends compte que ma mère était aussi malade que lui. Il était obsédé par le pouvoir. Elle, par la volonté de le voir échouer. C'était un environnement… toxique. Peut-être que j'aurais pu éviter ce drame. Cela aurait mieux valu pour tout le monde.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir.

\- Je le sais bien. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regretter… ce qui s'est passé. Pardon, je sais que tu essayes de m'aider avec les autres.

\- Tiens, t'en que j'y pense. Qu'est ce qu'il a Agmaer ? Il semble un peu à l'ouest.

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers le nordique qui regardait dans le vague, pensif. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il se faisait regarder par la vampire, il se mit à rougir comme une écrevisse. Runa regarda Sérana qui ferma la bouche et rougir un peu. La rougegarde se gratta la tête et accéléra le pas pour se mettre au niveau de Fenrir.

\- Il s'est passé un truc entre les deux si tu veux mon avis.

\- Toi aussi tu penses ? Mais Vas-y pour les faire parler. Même Isran n'y arriverait pas.

Les deux enfants soufflèrent avant de s'adresser à la mère de Sérana. Cette dernière semblait passablement inquiète. Elle scrutait l'horizon avec une légère appréhension.

\- Un souci ?

\- Gardez l'œil ouvert pour Durnehviir. Maintenant que la barrière de la prison est brisée, il va certainement venir voir ce qui se passe.

\- OH ? juste pour ça. Vous n'inquiétez pas. Les dragons, ça nous connait.

La femme les fixa avec surprise. Pas de peur était lisible sur leurs visages. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'enceinte de la forteresse. Un cimetière s'y trouvait. Chacun garda sa main sur leur arme. Puis, lorsque le silence ce fut, un cri brisa l'air.

\- C'est Durnehviir… il est là ! défendez-vous !

Un immense dragon survola la place, faisant des cercles autours d'eux. Runa observa le seigneur du ciel avant de se figer sur quelque chose. Ce dernier semblait partir en morceau. Il oscillait entre un être vivant et un revenant. Le mélange des deux donnait un dragon vert et grisâtre qui partait en lambeau. Fenrir pointa Onmund puis le dragon.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait.

Une lance de foudre frappa alors l'aile du dragon. Ce dernier rugit de colère et se posa sur le toit de la chapelle. Il lança un cri et des squelettes sortirent du sol. Runa hocha la tête à l'ordre silencieux de Fenrir.

\- SAHIR ! SÉRANA ! AGMAER ! VALERICA ! Avec moi. On affronte les squelettes. Onmund et Fenrir se charge du dragon. On ne s'en occupe pas.

Chacun prit position quoique la matriarche vampire regarda pantoise l'humaine qui avait osé lui ordonner quelque chose. Mais lorsqu'elle la vit trancher les squelettes avec une facilité enfantine. Elle frappa le crane de l'un d'eux qui atterri contre un autre, l'explosant un mille morceau. Elle vit sa propre fille, lutter dos à dos avec la jeune khajiit. Elle entendit un grincement dans son dos. Avant qu'elle ne put réagir, elle vit l'osseux partir en miette. En relevant la tête, elle aperçut le jeune nordique réarmant son arme avec un projectile.

\- Faites gaffe !

Elle hocha la tête et prépara un sort de glace. Laissant son attention pleinement dirigé vers son combat. Cependant, elle entendit le combat contre le dragon. Et écouter un mortel rire comme un dément en faisant du rodéo avec le seigneur du ciel, on est tenté de regarder.

Fenrir cria fendragon contre le dovah, l'obligeant à toucher terre. Onmund en profita pour lancer deux lances de foudre qui transpercèrent les ailes. Le dragon était figé au sol. Fenrir en profita pour sauter sur la tête du dragon. Avec des deux lames qu'il plongea dans le crane du dragon, il mit fin au combat. En redescendant, il salua d'une révérence son camarade qui lui répondit. Puis, les deux regardèrent le dragon et le virent disparaitre.

\- … Bizarre, habituellement, j'ai une âme de dragon.

\- Il n'a pas eu de chance quand même. T'aurais pu l'informer que tu avais vaincue Alduin.

\- … Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais pas eu un bon combat.

\- Ça te manquait c'est ça ?

\- Plus ou moins. Quoiqu'affronter des vampires donne aussi son lot de frissons.

Valerica regarda la carcasse disparaitre avec stupeur. Runa s'approcha d'elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Fenrir est enfant de dragon, et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a ce titre.

\- Pardonnez mon étonnement, mais je n'aurais jamais cru assister à la mort de ce dragon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Des volumes traitant de Durnehviir affirment qu'il ne peut être tué par des moyens habituels. Apparemment, ce n'est pas exact. À moins que…

\- Continuez. Dit la rougegarde.

\- L'âme d'un dragon est aussi résistante que sa peau d'écailles. Il est possible que votre coup mortel n'ait fait que chasser la forme physique de Durnehviir pendant qu'il se reconstitue.

\- Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ? questionna Fenrir.

\- Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Quelques années ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suggère que nous n'attendions pas pour découvrir. Maintenant, récupérons le Parchemin des Anciens et vous pourrez repartir.

Chacun hocha la tête, comprenant que le temps jouait contre eux. Et vu qu'ils avaient tué Durnehviir, peut-être que les maitres des idéaux auraient l'idée joyeuse de venir leurs rendre visite. La femme entra dans la petite chapelle et ouvrit un coffin où était entreposé un parchemin des anciens. Runa l'attrapa et l'accrocha sur son dos. Maintenant, ils possédaient les trois parchemins des anciens. Il fallait plus que les amener à Dexion pour qu'il les lise.

Ils commencèrent à partir lorsque Fenrir vit que Valerica ne bougea pas. Les regardant avec un regard empli de tristesse.

\- Vous restez ici ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis une fille de Port-du-froid. Si je repars en Tamriel, Harkon aura plus de chance de réussir à réaliser la Tyrannie du soleil.

\- Votre aide serait la bienvenue en Tamriel.

\- Bien qu'il me soit très douloureux de vous renvoyer, Sérana et vous, tous seuls là-bas, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. N'oubliez pas qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à Harkon. Peu importe ce qu'il promet, il vous trompera pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Et promettez-moi que vous protégerez ma fille. C'est la seul chose à laquelle je tienne encore.

\- Pour ce qui est Harkon, ces heures sont compté. Dit Runa. Agmaer et moi avons un compte à régler avec lui.

La femme baissa la tête, comprenant. L'équipe revint à l'entrée où était resté le lame sans tête sur les épaules. Ce dernier les regarda avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Alors ? vous partez ? Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait vous parler avant.

\- Qui ça ?

\- La bébête là !

Il pointa alors, installé contre une ruine. L'imposant dragon qu'ils avaient affronté. Runa regarda Vlad, pensant un instant qu'il était contrôlé par les maitres des idéaux. Mais le regard qu'il offrait montrait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Cependant, Fenrir avant déjà son épée sortit. C'est à cet instant que le dovah décida de parler.

\- Rengaine tes armes. Je souhaite m'entretenir avec toi ** _, Qahnaarin._**

\- Je pensais que vous aviez perdu la vie.

\- Maudit, pas mort. Contraint à exister sous cette forme pour l'éternité. Coincé entre **_laas_** et **_dinok_** , entre la vie et la mort.

\- N'avez-vous pas essayé de me tuer ?

\- L'hostilité était nécessaire. J'en avais fait le serment.

\- Pourquoi parlons-nous ?

\- Je crois au respect entre guerriers aguerris et moi, tes oreilles sont dignes de recevoir mes paroles. Mes griffes ont lacéré la chair de nombreux ennemis, mais je n'ai jamais été vaincu sur le champ de bataille. Ainsi je te nomme « **_Qahnaarin_** » ou Vainqueur dans ta langue.

\- Je vous trouve tout aussi estimable.

\- Tes paroles m'honorent. Si je désire m'entretenir avec toi ** _, Qahnaarin_** , c'est en raison de l'issue de notre combat. J'aimerais humblement te demander une faveur.

\- Quel genre de faveur ?

\- Depuis des temps immémoriaux, je parcours le Cairn de l'âme, et sers malgré moi les Maîtres Idéaux. Avant cela je parcourais les cieux de Tamriel. C'est là que je souhaite retourner.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrête ?

\- Je crains que le temps passé ici ne m'ait imposé un lourd tribut. Je suis lié à cet horrible endroit. Si je m'éloignais du Cairn de l'âme, je perdrais ma force jusqu'à n'être plus rien.

\- Comment puis-je vous aider ?

\- Je te confierai mon nom et te donnerai le droit de m'invoquer depuis Tamriel. Fais-moi cet honneur et je combattrai à tes côtés en tant que **_Grah-Zeymahzin_** , ton allié, et je t'enseignerai mon **_thu'um_**.

\- Je dois juste dire votre nom en Tamriel ? c'est tout ?

\- Pour toi, peut-être. Pour moi, cela signifierait beaucoup. Je n'attends pas de réponse, **_Qahnaarin._** Prononce simplement mon nom vers le ciel lorsque le moment sera venu.

\- Pourquoi m'appeler « **_Qahnaarin_** ? »

\- Dans ma langue, le **_Qahnaarin_** est le Vainqueur, celui qui a surpassé son frère **_dovah_** au combat.

\- Un autre **_dovah_** ? je ne suis pas un dragon.

\- Même depuis le Cairn de l'âme, j'ai eu vent de ta victoire sur le Dévoreur de monde, **_Dovahkiin_**. Tu n'es peut-être pas un **_dovah_** , mais après avoir vaincu Alduin, ce titre te revient de plein droit. Je souhaitais aussi mesurer ton **_thu'um_**.

Fenrir sourit amusé. D'accord, les dragons étaient au courant de tout. Et certain avait le courage de venir tester leurs puissance contre lui. Il ne peut que saluer. Runa le frappa à l'épaule pour le redescendre sur nirn avant que sa tête n'enfle trop. Toutefois, elle se tourna avec Sahir vers leur camarade piégé dans le cairn.

\- … Me regardez pas comme ça les filles. … C'était un risque, je sais, mais on ne peut rien y faire.

\- Je pourrais demander Shéogorath …

\- Le cinglé ? je te rappelle qu'il a menacé que la prochaine fois qu'il me voit, il me transforme en femme ou en fromage.

\- Sanghin ?

\- …. Lui sait parfaitement que si il se représente devant moi, je le décapite après lui avoir coupé les parties, les faire frire et le forcer à les manger.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Sérana qui ne comprenait pas la discussion.

\- Parce que à cause de cet encorné, je me suis retrouvé à l'archipel d'Automne, dans la chambre de l'ancienne reine habillé en femme. … Et j'ai dû revenir à la capitale tel quel. Mon propre père a failli mourir de rire en me regardant. Il s'est payé de ma tête pendant des années ensuite.

\- Nocturne alors ?

\- … Tu veux que je meure dans d'atroce souffrance. En fait, oubli, je suis déjà mort. … Elle a bien précisé qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Chacune souffla de désespoirs pour le coup. Cependant, Valerica qui avait écouté l'échange intervint.

\- Si il veut partir d'ici, il doit fournir aux maitres des idéaux des germes spirituelles équivalant, en valeur, son âme.

\- …

\- Ni pensez même pas les filles. Je refuse que vous tuiez des innocents pour ma pauvre âme damné.

Fenrir sortit alors plusieurs germes de ces poches. Elles étaient noires comme la nuit. Il les donna alors à Vlad. Ce dernier regarda les pierres sans comprendre. Puis, Onmund, Sahir et Runa sortirent eux aussi les pierres spirituelles de leurs affaires.

\- Certaines de nos armes sont enchantées pour capturer des âmes. Dit Fenrir, il continua. Ce sont les âmes de vampires, loup-garou sauvages, bandit, falmer et autres adversaires. Je crois aussi qu'il y en a même du thalmors. … Ce sont pas des saints. Mais si ça te permet de partir, on te les laisse de bon cœur. Et je crois savoir que ton père t'attend à Sovngarde.

L'impérial regarda les pierres avant de sentir le long de sa peau froide des gouttes d'eaux. Il tenta d'essuyer ces larmes de joie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de pleurer. Il baissa vers le sol sa tête, pour cacher aux autres son visage. Runa regarda alors cette dernière dangereusement se pencher avant de rouler sur le sol. Tous fixèrent le corps qui cherchait sa tête avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Il y a rien de drôle à perdre la tête ! aidez moi au lieu de rire.

\- Désolé Vlad. Mais jamais j'aurais cru te voir pleurer et perdre la tête en même temps.

\- … Très spirituel Runa. Vraiment.

\- Elle a pas tort. C'est vraiment hilarant.

\- … Sahir ! t'y met pas !

Fenrir se saisit de la tête parlante avant de la remettre sur les épaules du spectre. Puis, tout le monde prit le chemin du retour. Se dirigeant vers le portail. Tous eurent un dernier regard pour Valerica et Vlad. Ce dernier commença à disparaitre dans une douce lumière. Une douce chaleur bienfaisante.

Ils remontèrent les marches, arrivant dans le laboratoire de Valerica. Fenrir sentit alors une masse de poil lui sauter dessus. Il ouvrit les yeux, en regardant Bran qui se trouvait dorénavant sur son torse.

\- Vainqueur : Bran ! dit Barbas de son point d'observation.

\- …

Chacun sortit du cairn en regardant les chiens faire la fête. Fenrir ouvrit la porte du balcon, constatant que la nuit avait bien avancé. Tous le rejoignirent à son poste d'observation. Runa regarda le sol, plus bas.

\- On pourrait descendre par là.

\- … Comment ? En volant ? Et les chiens ?

\- … T'inquiète Agmaer. … Connaissant Runa. Elle doit avoir une idée.

\- Sahir. Tu te souviens de la recette des potions de lévitations ?

\- Oui. Attends, je m'y mets tout de suite.

La femme chat attrapa de nombreux ingrédients dans le laboratoire et confectionna plusieurs flacons. Lorsqu'elle revint. La rougegarde distribua à tous une potion et en donna à chaque chien, camouflé dans un morceau de viande séché. Puis, la compagnie sauta dans le vide. Fenrir tenait Bran et Agmaer Sceolang. Barbas fut soulevé par Onmund aidé de Sahir et Runa. La potion fit alors ralentir leur chute. Tous posèrent sans dommage le pied au sol. Profitant de la nuit pour partir de l'île sans qu'un des membres du château ne vienne les arrêter.


End file.
